A Tumble Through Time
by Silverfang696
Summary: A broken time turner leads Hermione to her future which is conveniently nestled in the past.
1. Prologue

It was nearly over. Soon she would be able to go out and really start her life, sure there were many, many detours that kept her from actually making it here but she was here. It was just a few short months before she sat for her NEWTS and of course she planned to get top scores in each and every course she took. It just seemed like she was the only one really taking this year seriously, sure, the previous year had been hell for a lot of people but that didn't mean everyone could put off the this particular year!

Yes, yes, last year the final battle took place and now the world was truly at peace and everything. Most of the seventh years had come back as eighth years and a lot of students were retaking their classes completely from the previous year. There were a few people who were missing from her usual crowd and she was saddened by that fact, last year had robbed her of many people. The world would no longer hear Fred's jokes and laughter, Tonks and Remus left a child behind, Ron had joined the Aurors, Harry had vanished to enjoy life for the first time since before he could remember and her parents were still lost to her.

Before she had left to help Harry with his quest she had robbed her parents of their memory of her and the magical world and sent them off to some place unknown. And to keep them completely safe, well she didn't even allow herself to keep the location. They were completely from everything and well, she hadn't really thought that she was going to survive the war to begin with. And if they didn't remember her, they wouldn't be saddened by her passing. But now she was mourning them, and it hurt, and she buried that pain by forcing herself to study harder and longer.

No one knew about her parents, and just assumed she was being herself as she fell into her school work and they avoided their own. She wanted to yell and scream at them, tell them to stop partying and just relaxing, but as much as she hated to admit it most of the time they deserved it. She just felt bad for their test scores, whereas she would have the top scores. The only one that seemed to be taking school seriously was, surprise, surprise, Draco Malfoy. He was being avoided like the plague but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he was locked in his own mind and his work; he couldn't coast on his standing anymore.

Hermione turned a corner and found herself colliding with a hard body. Her books fell from her hands as she began to fall backwards and as she looked up she saw a stunned expression and blonde hair. She also felt fingertips trying to catch her as her body fell through empty space before her body began to tumble down the stairs. After her head hit the stairs darkness overcame her vision and when that darkness faded and her eyes fluttered open she noticed a different blond.

This blond looked eerily familiar to the one she ran into before she took her tumble but different and a different gender. But there was still that stunned expression and a look of concern as a hand reached out to help her to her feet. Hermione accepted the hand and righted herself before she dusted off her attire, "Are you alright?" The blond woman said as she looked over the brown haired woman with concern.

Hermione nodded a couple of times as she tried to place the face of the woman before her and almost as if sensing her confusion the blond smiled, "My name is Narcissa, are you a transfer student, I've never seen you around before."

That was when Hermione felt the glass on her hand from dusting off her robes and the sand that had been encased in said glass. Her time turner had broken and in that moment all she could think about was how screwed she was, because now that she had the name, she knew why she recognized the blonde; it was Draco's mother...and sister to the woman that tormented her as she just watched. But at the same time it wasn't.

She took a nice deep breath and steadied herself, everything was going to be alright. She was just dressed in plain robes, not her school ones, so being a transfer student would work for now. She just needed to talk to the Headmaster now and get things sorted, she would get back to the future and everything would work out. She just needed to not alter the time line and everything would be fine.

"Hermione, and yes, I am a transfer student, I was just looking for the Headmaster to figure everything out and I think I got lost," she tried to look pathetic, or at least as much as she could.

"It happens, the staircases tend to move, it is very easy to get lost around here. I'll take you up to the Headmaster myself."

"You don't have to, I don't want to be a bother," in reality, she needed a moment to collect herself, to figure out just she was going to do. She knew she needed to headmaster and she was convinced he would get her back to the future, but how was she not going to change the future? Maybe, she would luck out and, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to send her back without a delay.

"It's no bother, really, I was heading in that direction anyway," Narcissa smiled towards the girl and Hermione forced a smile to her features. This was not going to end well, after all when did she every really have any luck? Well good luck.

"If you're sure..." And with that said, the Blond led her down a familiar path to what she hoped to be her salvation.

* * *

OOC: This would be my first time actually writing something on the site, and I see this being a decent length. A least I hope for it to be. Hopefully it won't turn out too terribly.


	2. Chapter 1

The walk to the Headmaster's office was rather quiet and uneventful, not that she really expected something eventful to happen. Well, on some level, maybe she was, because nothing in this school ever went well for her. Every year she attended something terrible and eventful happened, and honestly being sent back in time almost seemed like nothing compared to all the other things, so clearly something else needed to happen. Why not a troll attack on the way to get back to her own time, or maybe a giant or some random dark wizard; that would clearly make things so much more entertaining. But nope, all that happened was some pleasant conversation and the conversation wasn't about much of anything, just polite things; like favorite classes and the like.

And when they made it to the Gargoyles Narcissa gave a password that made Hermione frown for half a minute. Not because it was odd for her to know the password but it was a muggle candy, something that Dumbledore was famous for doing when he was alive and the Headmaster. As the stairway showed itself it hit her and hard; she went back in time, he was still alive now. She felt her heart race in her chest as she looked up the stairs, she was about to see a man who's funeral she had attended. She really should have expected it, but she hadn't really taken the time to really digest what was going on, if she had that time, she would have been prepared for this.

Sure, she had continued to say Headmaster and she always thought that instead of Headmistress but that was because she wasn't used to the fact Minerva was in charge of the school. It had been Dumbledore for nearly half her life and then it just wasn't anymore. Hermione looked up the stairs once more, and she couldn't help the smile that took over her features, he was alive here, and honestly there was a higher chance of her getting home with his help than anyone else. That old coot knew nearly everything and was always plotting, she was sure he could get her home and he wouldn't push to know about the future either.

"Well, here we are, just head up the stairs and he'll be able to set you up with everything you need. I am sure he is already expecting you, he tends to know just about everything before everyone else."

Hermione looked around and nearly laughed at herself, she had actually forgotten for a moment that the blonde woman was there. "Thank you for your help," she said with a smile directed towards the other woman, "I am sure I would have never found my way here without you." A selective lie, chances are she would have wandered for a couple of hours as she tried to collect her thoughts before tracking someone down and she probably wouldn't have came straight to his office.

"It is really no trouble, I hope you accumulate easily and if you need anything else just let me know," The blond said with a smile before waving and heading off to take care of her own business. Hermione watched the woman go and she had to admit that something felt off about the woman, well, maybe off was the wrong word. She couldn't understand how that woman became the cold hearted bitch that watched her get tortured and nearly killed, there was just such a huge difference between this woman and the one she briefly met.

Hermione took a deep breath and shrugged before taking her first step towards the old man's office, thoughts of Narcissa and what changed her were for another time. Right now, she needed to go home and the first step to that was right up these stairs. And once she made it to the top Dumbledore was right on cue, simply sitting behind his desk, almost as if she was waiting for her. Hermione looked him over and she just couldn't help the smile that was taking over her features, it was so good to see him alive and well and well, he didn't look any different. Maybe his beard was just a little bit shorter but that was it.

"And what dear child can I do for you?" there was that twinkle in his eye as he smiled towards her while she took a seat across from him.

"Well Professor I was hoping that you could get me home, I seem to have managed to get myself into quite the pickle."

"Oh? And where exactly is home and how did you get here exactly?" With the way he was looking at her, she could almost swear he already knew exactly what had happened. But of course, he was never the type to just straight up tell someone what he knew, or how he knew, no he spoke in riddles. But that was part of his charm.

"It's not exactly where but when," she reached for the chain around her neck and placed what remained of her time turner on the desk, "as to how I got here, well my time turner broke when I fell down the stairs." Hermione paused as she looked sheepish, "I was hoping you would be able to get me back home sir."

"Hmm, now that is a tuff thing to deal with, normally when these things break they toss people into the future and when that happens, well it's easy to get them a new one and simply send them back. Though there have been a few reported cases of people being sent back into time," he almost seemed to smirk a bit, "but there were always causes for those cases, a strong pull to the past; typically a desire for something that can only be found in the past."

Hermione nodded a couple of times, she could understand that, magic sometimes worked in odd ways in the most inopportune time. She could see how when a time turner was destroyed it worked in the opposite fashion than it was designed to work. Controlled the sands sent people back in time, uncontrolled it sent them forward in time; meaning her magic had to have controlled the sands without her input to send her back, but why and how.

"So, Miss-"

"Granger, Hermione Granger,"

"Miss Granger, what could possibly draw you to the past, I wonder?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, "Anyway, I'll do what I can to get you sent home but it will take time, so I need to stash you in a place where you can blend in and not draw attention to yourself. Tell me, what year were you and what house?"

"Seventh year and Gryffindor, sir," she could only imagine his plan, and she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Good, good, this could work, yes, I'll have you join the seventh year class, it won't be too hard to explain a new student since it is rather early in the term. We just need to avoid the Gryffindor house, we wouldn't want people to recognize you when you join Hogwarts for the first time, now would we?" There was that twinkle in his eye that automatically sent chills down her spine, "Let's place you in the Slytherin until I find a way to send you back home and of course let's keep this time travel business to ourselves, yes?"

Hermione had been right, he wanted her to take her place in the seventh year class and unfortunately in the Slytherin house. The place that held all the Death Eaters before they became evil bastards or as they were becoming evil bastards. This was clearly just great, she was stuck here for the time being and in the Serpents Den. "Of course Sir, but I can't use my last name, they wouldn't accept a non-pureblood in their house and on top of that everyone would know once I joined Hogwarts when I turned eleven."

"Well then of course we'll have to give you a new last name, while you are here, you will be known as Hermoine Blishwick."


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't get to the dorms until after everyone else was asleep for the night and by the time everyone else awoke for the day she was already out of the dorms. She wasn't ready to face her new classmates quite yet and technically she had to figure out school supplies and everything else she would need for the time being. Thankfully Dumbledore generously gave her amount of money to gather up what she would need; from class supplies to uniforms to books, even personal items she would need to situate herself. He also set it up for her to head to Hogsmeade early that morning to purchase her items and order the ones that couldn't be straight up bought.

After she was as presentable as some simple charms could make herself, she made her way down to the entrance to meet the carriage that would take her to the village and sighed as she saw the thestrals that were hooked up to the carriage. It made her think of all the people she had to see fall in the final battle, and how much she wished these carriages appeared to simply seemed to pull themselves, like they used to so long ago. The girl felt defeated as she reached up and gently ran her fingertips along the neck of one of the creatures.

She could feel the bones of the creature's neck as her hand glided down the thin and slippery skin. This omen of death was what was going to be aiding her in starting her temporary new life here in the past and she chuckled as it shrilled pleasantly under her touch. "You're not so bad, not like everyone says," she said to herself before moving into the carriage before it lurched forward and started its way to the village. The good thing about the thestrals was that they were faster than any other method of travel, so she got to the village quickly and since the stores were expecting her she was able to get her things quickly.

Hermione started with getting new robes. The woman quickly took her measurements and told her she would at least have a couple down by the time she was down in the village and she would have more done by the end of the week. With that done she made her way to the apothecary where the man behind the counter already had a cauldron with all the supplies she would need for any seventh year potion, so she literally had to simply pay and grab the kit. Next she got various odds and ends, before finally walking into the book store.

It was odd to see so many unfamiliar titles and she itched explore all the shelves for titles that she may never have the chance to see outside of this opportunity, but she didn't have the time. She was supposed to be in the great hall within the hour for an introduction and a chance to eat before her first class. So, instead she walked up to the counter and asked the woman for all the seventh year books, Hogwarts: a History, and a couple other books she wanted to have while she was here.

And with all her shopping down she made it back and picked up her robes with the horrible snake emblem and made her way to the carriage where she found a trunk. She quickly packed her belongings before stepping in the carriage for it to take her back to the school in time for that introduction, the introduction that would make the beginning of her deception.

When she made it back to the school a pair of house elves popped into existence in front of her and bowed slightly before taking her truck away. She assumed they took it back to the dorm, so she didn't worry about it as she made her way towards the great hall in her brand new Slytherin robes with a neutral expression on her face. She couldn't let her emotions show, she couldn't and wouldn't let anyone have any power over her, not in the Serpent's Den. That would be a recipe for disaster.

Hermione stood in front of the towering doors of the great hall with her hand pressed to the wood as her heart raced in her chest. She was beyond nervous as she sucked in a breath and push doors open and as the doors opened, every bit of chatter stopped and every pair of eyes snapped to stare at her and Hermione stared back with a blank look in her eyes as she recognized faces she thought she would never see again; Sirius, Remus, Severus, just to name a few and of course there were faces of people who were long dead like Lily and James Potter.

Seeing those faces made her heart ache in her chest, but she wouldn't let that show on her face as Dumbledore stood and called everyone's attention to the front. "Ah I see she has finally made it, I would like to introduce all of you to Hermione Blishwick, she is a recent transfer student that will be completing her seventh year with us and has already been sorted into the Slytherin House." There was some cheering from the Slytherin table and puzzled looks, "Her parents have recently requested the transfer for personal reasons, and it was granted as she is a very bright student. I will not go into detail but I would like you all to welcome her with open arms."

He paused for a moment as Hermione found a place to sit towards the end of the Slytherin table away from nearly everyone else. "I would also like a volunteer to help Miss. Blishwick get situated with the castle and the campus for a week or so, preferably a fellow seventh year."

There was silence for a moment before a silver haired woman stood up with a slight smile on her features, "I wouldn't mind showing the new girl around," and with that said the woman retook her seat and went back to her breakfast.

"Ah, thank you Miss. Black, I am sure with your help she will have everything down in time at all." He paused with a slight twinkle in his eye, "While I have all of your attention, in a few weeks we will be welcoming another addition to the campus; we will be having a student teacher joining the staff."

Hermione stopped paying attention when the Headmaster asked someone to be her mentor of sorts. She understood that she needed one for her cover, but honestly she didn't need one. Instead of helping her this woman was just going to be getting in her way and annoying her, and what was worse was that the volunteer was none other than Draco's mother. It seemed she was incapable of escaping the Malfoys, especially since it seemed that Lucius was close to Narcissa even now and in looks Lucius was a carbon copy of Draco.

She sighed as she picked around her plate and she wished that Dumbledore had just placed her in Ravenclaw or god forbid Hufflepuff. Instead it was Slytherin with the parents of everyone that hated her in her own time. With a heavy sigh Hermione pushed her plate from her and gave up on eating, instead she pulled out a book and started reading a couple of pages while she waited for the meal to end. Since she had to have a mentor she couldn't just leave and find a quiet corner to just be alone for the moment, so she sat there and read. And by the time the meal was over she was absorbed in the tome and all her troubles were simply pushed away for the time being.

"Maybe you were placed in the wrong house," Hermione looked up to see a silver haired man, "maybe you were meant to be in Ravenclaw, they always seem to have their noises shoved in some sort of book or another."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shut the book, just as a silver haired woman walked up and smacked the man's arm, "Be nice Lucius," the woman smiled towards her, "ignore him, he tends to speak before thinking."

Hermione smiled softly as she took to her feet, "No worries, a couple of my friends were like that back at my old school," she thought briefly of Harry and Ron and wondered if she would ever get back to them. "So, I am used to comments like that."

"Speaking of that, why did you switch schools this late in your career?" Lucius said with his arms crossed against his chest.

Narcissa sighed, "You don't have to answer that Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart race in her chest, she knew she was going to have to answer that question eventually but she didn't have an answer to that question yet. She could play this by pushing it to the side but she would have to answer eventually and well, her best yea to survive would be to answer in such a way that put her in the good graces of the other Slytherin students. But she couldn't think of anything at the moment, what did purebloods like and hate? She knew they liked money, fame and hated muggleborns but she couldn't exactly use any of that in her current situation. Or maybe she could?

"My father found out I was to room with a person of a certain status, and he disapproved and pulled me from the school. It took him a little while to find a place where that wasn't going to happen and here I am," Hermione shrugged and started walking out of the great hall.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other for a moment until understanding flashed over both of their faces. It was something the both of them could understand, both of their parents would pull them from a school if they were set to room with a mudblood. "That is understandable," Lucius said with a nod and an expression that seemed to scream that he agreed with the sentiment.

Whereas Narcissa seemed to school her features and change the subject, "Ready for double potions?" escaped her lips before walking towards the dungeons.

Still on the short side, but given how long it has been since I was able to write something I just got something up.


	4. Chapter 3

Along the walk to the dungeons Hermione was given the time to think about the reactions to her comment. Lucius clearly agreed with the whole 'muggleborns are dirty creatures' propaganda, however with Narcissa, she was torn. The way her voice evened out, the way her facial muscles relaxed, and the way her eyes seemed to become guarded, it was like she didn't want anyone to be able to read the way she really felt about it. But she was a Slytherin and a pure-blood, and on top of that a Black; Toujours pur. So, her not liking muggleborns was expected, maybe she didn't agree with that line of thought?

Hermione frowned as she looked between the blondes, Narcissa still wasn't showing anything, whereas Lucius actually seemed to be thinking heavily about something. At least that was what it seemed, her exposure to Lucius made it seem like the blond was incapable of his own thoughts, maybe he was just constipated? That seemed more likely than him actually thinking about something and plotting all on his own. Her eyes fell on the female blond, could it really be that Narcissa Black, future Narcissa Malfoy didn't think along the same lines as other Pure Bloods that supported Voldemort? That was, it was hard for her to really consider that.

Hermione was rather quiet as potions kicked off and Slughorn spoke about the potion they were going to be making today. It was something she had made in the past and she knew she could make it with her eyes closed, so she was able to just drift through her thoughts as she scanned the room. She wasn't surprised to see that the room was filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins both, it seemed even through generations the two houses were destined to have this class together. What surprised her was that there were faces that were nearly familiar.

She saw Harry's pitch black hair and bright green eyes between two people, she saw a younger Sirius and Remus, she saw a brooding greasy haired young man glaring at the man with Harry's black hair. Hermione took a steadying breath as she fought the tears that wanted to bubble up, she had loved Remus and Sirius like family, to see them alive warmed her heart and the chance to meet Harry's parents, it was too much. Of course seeing Snape, well he looked different, less guarded and more innocent, this must be before he joined the Dark Wizard.

As she chopped some root or another she considered introducing herself to the Marauders just so she could have the memories but she was in the wrong house to make a convenient meeting and of course it could influence the time line. But she could learn of them through her blonde tour guides. Hermione stirred the potion she causally mentioned the Raven haired man, "So, Narcissa, why is that guy glaring at him," she nodded between James and Snape.

Narcissa seemed to finally let her mask fall, "James Potter, he isn't exactly a nice bloke and may or may not have pulled a couple of nasty pranks on Severus through the years," Narcissa leaned to whisper into Hermione's ear, "I also happen to know that Severus is hopelessly in Love with Lilly, the woman sitting with Potter, so Severus has plenty of reasons for his glare."

Lucius sprinkled something into his potion as he smirked, "Pranks that we have paid back to the Potter brat," he chuckled a little bit, "I may not be overly fond of Severus but he is still a Slytherin and we look out for our own."

Hermione nodded a bit, "So I should avoid Potter," it felt so weird to say her best friend's last name in relation to his father, "Any one else worth avoiding?"

Lucius looked to her with a look that she couldn't quite describe as he nodded towards Sirius and Remus, "The two mutts over there," Hermione could see that Narcissa seemed to fall back into her mask quickly and focus, seemingly, on her potion and Lucius didn't seem to notice that fact. It was weird how unobservant he was considering these two got married nearly after school ended. "Lupin and Black,"

Hermione let her eyes light up and faked confusion, "Is one of them your relative Narcissa," there was a moment, a super brief moment that she would have missed if she hadn't had been paying close attention to the woman, of pain in her features.

"He is my cousin," her voice was even and reflected no emotion and after seeing confusion still on her features Narcissa continued, "He has been disowned, he chose blood traitors over his own family."

Hermione blinked a couple of times as she looked over to Lucius to see if he had anything to add, "Both are beyond worthless. Potter, Lupin and Black just get into trouble, they will amount to nothing and what is worse is that Potter and Black are both pure bloods and they act like the trash they willingly parade around." Lucius ended his rant and let his eyes fall onto Hermione, he wanted to see exactly how she reacted to that one.

The young witch nodded as she added a couple of things to her potion, "I see," she didn't let anything so on her features, "they are definitely not worth getting involved in, or worth talking to, or even acknowledging," she paused for a moment, "If my father knew there this sort of waste here, I doubt he would have sent me to this school."

Lucius smirked as his potion started to boil, "There is a lot of disappointments here but there are several people worth knowing such as myself," Lucius winked, "Narcissa, Severus, Avery, the Carrows, and so many of the Elites that are settled right in the great house of Slytherin."

"You'll have to introduce me," Hermione said with a nod as she let her potion simmer, she didn't want to meet them or need to, but she did need to keep her cover, "but only if you promise not to introduce me to anyone of their standing," she nodded towards the Marauders.

Lucius just smirked, "Now why would I do that to a young woman such as yourself?"

By the end of the day Hermione was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap, simply digesting everything she had learned that day about the future Death Eaters or maybe the current Death Eaters; pending on the person. Apparently right now, not all of them were bat shit crazy and out to kill muggleborns, not even Lucius was. Sure, he didn't like them and he wanted to avoid them but he clearly didn't think killing them was the right idea.

She really didn't know what to think about all of this, she was seeing these people as well people for the first time ever. It almost mad her sad that a lot of them were going to die or spend life in prison. Like Dolohov, the man that killed Remus, right now he was just a guy looking to pass his classes and play quidditch. And yet she saw him overjoyed at killing people and eventually dead, how was she supposed to deal with this? How was she supposed to see them as people and then have memories of them doing horrible things and then seeing their dead bodies?

It wasn't like she could rationalize that they were horrible people, at one point they really weren't. Hermione sighed as she glanced at the neglected book, she knew she wasn't going to study tonight but it would keep people away from her and let her just be for the moment. She took a deep breath, clearly Tom Riddle was able to twist the minds of these people and it was just sad, so many could have done great things for the wizarding world.

Being as lost in thought as she was, she didn't hear the door open or hear it get shut and locked. She didn't even hear the footsteps leading up to her bed. She didn't realize someone was hear until they sat down on her bed and pulled the book from her lap.

Hermione felt her heart race in her chest as one of her hands pulled out her wand and pointed it right in the face of a familiar blond haired woman. A woman that didn't even bat an eye at the wand, or the blank expression on Hermione's face. Though Hermione could pick up the slight amusement that was lighting up her features and it just annoyed Hermione. Especially since she had managed to drop her guard this badly in the serpent's den. She really hated herself in that moment.

She felt the soft hands on the blond on her wrist gently leading her hand to the mattress, "I didn't mean to startle you," Hermione noticed the soft look on the blonde's face and the richness of her voice as it filled the room.

Hermione released her grip on her wand as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable sitting position with her hands in her lap. "It's alright, I was just lost in thought."

"I could tell, whatever you are thinking about must be important."

"You could say that," she said with a weak smile.

"Crazy first day?"

"Ya, Lucius introduced me to a lot of people to top it all off, people I would have never imagined meeting."

"That is Lucius, he likes to make sure the people he likes meet only the best," there was a softness to the blonde at that moment that Hermione couldn't describe, it was like she was talking to and seeing the real her for the first time ever.

Hermione crunched her nose a little bit in confusion, "Lucius likes me?" Now that was just a disturbing thought.

Narcissa laughed a little bit, "Yes he was quite taken with you, he hasn't taken to a newcomer like that, it is rather entertaining to watch him flaunt about today."

Hermione suppressed a shutter, she hadn't even noticed that as they went from class to class and meal to meal. Now that she looked back on it, he even spent time with her in the Library after one of their meals. Oh god, that...no...now that was not something she could deal with. "Really?"

Clearly something shown through her features and Narcissa chuckled a little bit, "Not like that, he was just trying to impress you. Honestly, you clearly aren't the most observant are you? Bright but oblivious...at least when it comes to reading people." Hermione couldn't hide the confusion from her features and Narcissa seemed to take pity on her, "You have the wrong equipment to attract his attention in the way you were thinking."

Shocked took over her features and Hermione just froze there on her bed. Lucius was gay?! Not that she had a problem with gay men, but it was a shock! Honestly, he was married to Narcissa- Wait, what did that mean about the witch that was sitting next to her. Clearly she knew, so why did she marry the blonde wizard. She didn't know how to process this, or what she could ask to figure it out or just, wow. "I didn't know..."

"Don't worry he tries to hide it, but today he wasn't, you clearly didn't see him staring at Sirius."

Okay now she was going to die...she just was, "but-"

"I know, but they had a thing before Sirius was disowned and Lucius is still pissed about what happened. It's complicated," Hermione nodded once, her brain just wanted to shut down. This was just, how was she supposed to process Lucius and Sirius together? It was too much, way too much and she wanted to know more. "And now that I have told you something, will you share something with me?"

"Umm...sure, what do you want to know?"

A twinge of some emotion that Hermione couldn't place entered Narcissa's eyes, "Why are you really here for your last year. You played it well, but I could tell you have no issues with Muggleborns, and I could tell you were really trying to pretend you did. But your guard dropped a time or two." Panic took over Hermione's face, "Don't worry, only I noticed it, Lucius was too busy enjoying the joy of having a new girlfriend and no one else was paying attention during the introductions." Relief was replaced with confusion again.

"W-why do you want to know? Why were you paying attention?" Hermione felt the words fall from her lips quickly.

"I like to people watch and one of the things I am really good at is reading people," Hermione nodded a couple of times, "And I want to know, because in this school equality is pushed, so it makes no sense for you to show your racism or for your father to send you here if he is racist. It doesn't add up so I would like to know why you are really here."

She was caught in a lie and she had no way to answer it without telling everything and she couldn't tell her that she was a muggleborn from the future, "You're right, I don't have an issue with muggleborns, neither does my father, but what if I can't tell you why I am here?"

Narcissa sat in silence for a moment, "I can take that," she said with a nod, "You don't have to lie to me Hermione, when it is just us you can relax." Hermione surprisingly like the way Narcissa said her name and the fact that she could tell she was telling the truth, "though around Lucius I would keep with the lies, he...he does believe that muggleborns are lesser beings, and you would get along better with the other snakes if you kept with the lies."

Hermione nodded, she figured she was going to have to lie, so it was no surprise. And now she had someone she didn't have to lie that much to. It felt nice. "Good! Now do you have any questions about the campus so far?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's an easy enough campus to navigate, especially since we share all our classes."

Narcissa smiled softly, "That is true, I guess then tomorrow I can start showing you some of the secrets on the campus." Hermione felt slightly unnerved the mischievous look in her eye, she wished she could read the blonde's mind in that moment, but that would just be morally wrong and she wasn't a good Legimus.


	5. Chapter 4

The weeks seemed to barrel past her, one second she was starting her second day and the next she was sitting in the Slytherin common room bullshitting with the other Snakes. It made little to no sense but after the third week she stopped questioning it, hell she stopped thinking about it, it wasn't long before she was actually thinking of herself as Hermione Blishwick; foreign pureblood with a not so subtle issue with Muggleborns. Unless of course it was just her and Narcissa, then it was something different; then she was just Hermione, nothing more, nothing less.

It was those quiet moments with just the two of them that Hermione felt at home, joyful, relaxed, she was truly at ease with the other woman. It was like nothing she had experienced, sure, they both had their secrets but it didn't matter. They were still friends, more than friends, they were everything to each other. Hermione relied on her more than she ever did Harry and Ron, and it almost disturbed her how quickly they bonded, though they were both acting while in the Snake Den, so maybe that was what did it. Maybe it was because they really didn't have anyone else to rely on, and that was why they bonded so thoroughly.

Really, the reason didn't matter in the end. No not in those quiet moments, in those quiet moments she had peace, peace she didn't have anywhere else. Sure, the other Snakes welcomed her with open arms and she was mostly happy hanging with them, but everywhere else? Well, it felt like her first year all over again. Well, maybe not as bad, the Snakes stood up for her rather well and she wasn't alone but the other houses, especially Gryffindor, they weren't so kind. It was pretty much her fault though, it really was, why else would nice people do mean things?

She did act like she had a problem with muggleborns, she did, and that was her in with the Snakes and she needed that, but did the Gryffindors have to be so mean? Have to pull the pranks? Have to make her cry? Luci, he didn't stand for that, especially once he found out it was Sirius and James at the forefront of the pranks with the werewolf. Oh that started a war, a war like the school clearly had never seen before. Okay, not as bad as the final battle, but this was a different kind of war.

You had the Snakes in one corner and the Gryffindors in the other, with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs just scoffing and walking in the other direction. Ya, that kind of war. Nothing bad happened, at least not something the nurse couldn't take care of in moments. Hermione would have thought this all hilarious if things weren't targeted right at her most of the time. It was one of those pranks that landed her in the in the Medical wing with James Potter and an angry nurse.

She had simply been walking to Charms, her only mistake was that she was walking alone, which now she wasn't going to be allowed to do anymore, that was for sure. Cissa had something to do and Luci was busy well being him, and she just wanted to do her research in the library, the same library Lily was in with a bored James.

Obviously she wanted to get back at him for some prank or another by striking at Lily, that just had to be it. Not that she wanted to study, ignore the fact that she was nearly at the top of the class, no it couldn't be studying. James, being a hot head, pointed his wand at her and she claimed her innocence and then Cissa walked in with Luci. Apparently Cissa finished early and was tracking her down and Luci bumped into her, but that is besides the point.

Luci saw red the moment he saw the wand and well, let's just say that he didn't bother to pull out his wand, he just tackled him and started beating the other boy. Cissa tried to pull Luci off and James fired off the wrong spell and hit her, knocking her out. Needless the five of them had Detention in the library tonight and for the rest of the week, after they healed of course.

Hermione groaned as she rubbed the side of her face, it was still puffy and she was aggravated, which explained what happened next, "Why is it you have to target me? Huh? Why not Luci? Or Nott, or any of the others, why me?"

James laughed as he looked at her, "because you're an easy target and for some reason targeting you spurs the rest of the Snakes to act. You're the catalyst," he seemed to smirk a little bit as he stared at her.

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you?"

"It's purebloods like you that give wizarding kind a bad name, spouting off your bullshit about purebloods being better." He almost snarled that bit out, "People like you led to three years of torment for my Lily!"

"So wait, the girl you probably ignored those three years, before she made herself known as being the great witch she it, is the reason you hurt and torment me?" Hermione looked surprised, "The girl who wants nothing more than peace, the girl who wants to stop this hate between you and the Snakes, the one who sits there with an angry stare when you set off one of your malicious pranks or your teasing?"

James seemed to flinch as she continued, "there's more to it...isn't there," Hermione grew quiet for a moment as she thought over the teasing she endured and how it was mostly just her..."The girl who is with you only so you'll leave Severus alone..." Her eyes lit up, "you're like this towards Snakes because she's in love with Severus, not you!"

"Shut up you stupid Snake! You know nothing!" James yelled out.

And Hermione just smiled, "oh this is just great information, it won't be long before she leaves you, you know that, right?" She chuckled a bit, "when she looks at you, all she sees is a wicked little boy and when school is over, she's going to remember every moment you hurt or hunted a Snake and then, she is going to remember the young potion master helping her with potions, the little boy she was friends with, and then see the man accomplishing his goals while you find ways to hit a ball with a stick."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH, I'LL-"

"You'll do nothing Mr. Potter," the nurses harsh voice rang through the room it was clear his yelling brought her forth and it was all she heard. "Clearly the Librarian was wrong clearly you were the aggressor and the others were nothing but defending themselves, I'll confer with her but you will be serving five weeks of detention and they will serve nothing."

Hermione looked grateful towards the nurse but said nothing as internal she was jumping for joy. Sure, Harry was her best friend and James was his father but she also cared for Severus and lots of other Snakes and maybe this will take him down a peg. Between the Detention and the fear of losing Lily, he showed back down. Though he was looking at her with evil in his eyes, maybe he wasn't as bright. Maybe Harry got what intelligence he had from Lily as well as her kind heart, and just his looks from his father.

* * *

The nurse waved her wand a couple of times over her and then sent her on her way, from the glint in her eye, it was clear James would be healing the other fashion way. Hermione thanked her and went off to search for her friend and let her know the news she just learned.

Hermione found her friend in their corner of the library tucked in a book and thankfully she was alone. This was the perfect chance to talk to her and she was bursting to say something, here they wouldn't be overheard as this table was stashed away in the back of the library and no one traversed it. It was her favorite spot back in her time and surprise, surprise, it was also Cissa's favorite spot. Odd coincidence but it worked out.

She dropped in the chair in front of Cissa and saw her absorbed in a transfiguration book, though the moment she heard Hermione her eyes shot up and a smile lit up her face and Hermione smiled right back. "I see you are all healed," Hermione smiled and nodded, "good, I would hate to see you looked in that room with Potter any longer than necessary."

Hermione chuckled a little bit, "he was a little stung over the whole thing," she pulled out her own book and notes, she should keep busy while they were here. And as she flipped to a page she felt a warmth on her hand, stopping her movements.

"Stung might not be strong enough, he was going to hurt you this time..." Cissa's eyes were full of concern and pain, "you should be more careful of him, he clearly hates you." Hermione squirmed a little bit as she looked away, "What? Did you do something?"

"Maybe..."

"Hermione..."

She could literally feel Cissa's concern radiating from her, "Fine, I figured something out and maybe tried to black mail him..."

"HERMIONE!" Cissa pulled her hand away and looked an odd mix of pride and anguish, but Hermione didn't notice that much, she more focused on the lose of warmth on her hand and her odd reaction to it. Not that she could think about it for long before Cissa pulled her attention from it. "What did you do? Exactly." She said with a sigh.

"Well I figured out that Potter is only after me because Lily won't let him target Severus anymore and he needs an outlet." Hermione watched as Cissa made a motion with her hands to continue, "Well, it was kind of clear that she would only have that ultimatum if, say, she was in love with Severus."

Understanding hit Cissa and she chuckled, "She's only with the oaf to protect Severus through his last year...I wonder what will happen with this year ends..."

"Well if he keeps targeting me like he is, well, he might just not have a girlfriend after this year," there was a very cunning smirk on Hermione's features, "and I may have mentioned that possibility."

"You cunning fool," Cissa shook her head a bit, "do you think he will stop?"

"No, not at all he is a Gryffindor after all, being rash and hot headed is just what they do, " Hermione sighed a bit as she thought about Harry and Ron, typical Gryffindors."Which means before long Severus might get his love."

"He just might, this is good news! Though now I'm not letting you go anywhere alone, not ever," Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of always being around Cissa, "You'll just have to learn to either study other places than here or keep your face out of a book for a little bit of each day." They shared a laugh and Hermione noticed an odd look in Cissa's eyes, one she couldn't quite place, it was odd, but she shrugged it off.

"I can manage that, oh and we no longer have detention, Potter is serving five weeks and we are serving none." Cissa looked shocked and confused and Hermione filled her in, "He had an outburst when I figured it all and the nurse heard, she decided we were the victims."

They shared another laugh and Cissa said, "this deserves celebration, come on, let's put the books away for now," Hermione almost pouted, she had studying for next weeks test to do! "Don't give me your puppy look! We are celebrating, the lack of detention of course the other bit too, but that will stay between us. Now! Clean up!"

Hermione sighed, "fine! But this better be fun!"

"Oh it will be~"


	6. Chapter 5

Alright, so this chapter might be short but that is because it will just be the after affects of the celebration and also will be one of the few times I shift into another character's perspective. It'll start with Hermione, then shift to Narcissa, and finally Lucius.

Hermione woke up the next day with a throbbing headache and an overly dry mouth. She was confused, and unsure of what exactly happened the night before. She remembered Cissa saying they needed to celebrate and being drug off to the Dungeons where she announced that Potter was serving their detention. Of course there was cheering and then, she was pretty sure it was Nott, or maybe if was Luci, or it could have been someone else, but it happened, someone pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and then another and another...

She remembered Cissa giving her a glass, and things were just fuzzy after the second or third glass. She knew she was a light weight but with the atmosphere of the dungeons she wasn't thinking about that. No, she was thinking about how happy everyone was and how happy Cissa was especially after Carrow got punched in the face by Luci. Hermione blinked a couple of times as she tried to recall exactly what led to that.

Hermione remembered him coming up to her and saying some things, nice things, almost flirty but that was unlikely. Seriously, why would anyone flirt with her. Sure, she didn't look that bad but there were several women in the dungeons that looked a lot better, like Cissa. Why didn't Carrow flirt with her? Then she vaguely remembered a warmth on her arm and a look in Carrow's eyes as he leaned towards her but before he kissed, oh god he was going to kiss her!

But he didn't, why didn't he? Oh right, that was when Luci hit him and Carrow fell back with confusion on his features. Luci said something but she didn't remember and she could remember feeling quite a bit of confusion before she felt soft, warm arms circle around her waist and when she turned her head to see who it was it was Cissa, with a happy and content look in her eyes. She didn't understand it but at the time she just leaned into her arms.

She didn't really remember much more about the night, except for a few words whispered in her ear by Cissa in that exact moment, "I really can't leave you anywhere, can I?" And Hermione could have swore she replied with a, "nope."

Hermione hated that everything was a blur from the night before but she was sure nothing too horrible happened. Right? Except for the fact that now that her head was clearly, she was sure she wasn't in her own bed. No, she knew she wasn't because she was staring at her bed, and there was a warmth at her back, and an arm around her waist...and oh god what happened!?

"I can hear you thinking..." she heard a familiar voice muttering next to her, "go back to sleep, we have another hour before we have to wake up."

Hermione frowned a bit as the voice's identity came to the forefront of her mind, she was in Cissa's bed...and were they cuddling?

She heard a sigh next to her, "fiiiine," she could hear grumbling, "We made it up here to go to bed, and you collapsed on the wrong bed. I wanted my bed too and that's all there is to it. Now can we sleep? Today is going to suck already, I want my one more hour!" she swore that Cissa was pouty and Hermione would chuckle if she knew it wouldn't make her headache more.

* * *

Hermione sighed a bit and nodded before letting her eyes close once more. She wouldn't worry about why she decided to fall asleep in Cissa's bed, with her in it or not, or why it felt so good to simply be there in her arms. No, thinking about that would just make her head hurt and that just wasn't what she was interested in at the moment. No, one more peaceful hour of sleep sounded so much better.

She could literally feel her own panic and Hermione's panic as they laid there in her bed. Last night had been, well it had been nice. There was only a couple of issues but they were quickly taken care of. She hadn't expected the firewhiskey to come out but the Slytherins, well they always celebrated when the Gryffindors and this was a hell of a set back. She knew that when she saw the hourglasses, all their points had been returned and taken from Gryffindor. So, that warranted firewhiskey and the entirety of the upper clansman getting drunk off their ass.

Which led to Carrow thinking he was allowed to flirt with Hermione and go so far as to touch her! Hermione was hers, sure the girl didn't realize that quite yet, but that was a small detail, she was sure Hermione cared for her as well, between the looks and a variety of other things, there were things, she was completely sure of it. She wasn't imagining it. She couldn't be, but as she stood there holding a drink for herself and Hermione, she couldn't even move as she watched the scene unfold.

It would hurt to see her with Carrow, but if she wanted the guy, well she just wanted her to be happy. So she stood there frozen in a mix of panic and pain, especially as he leaned towards her, she knew what was about to happen and then it didn't happen. Instead Luci came up and punched him in the face, and Cissa was just shocked as she stared at him and of course his response was to wink towards her and smirk. In that moment, she knew that Luci knew of her feelings.

And on top of that he was giving her an opening to be her hero of a sort. So she did just that, she slid behind her Hermione and wrapped her arms around her and she didn't part from the girl's side for the rest of the evening. And from what she could tell, Hermione didn't mind that all, it almost seemed like she smiled more when she was touching her and the more she drank the more she actually went after the affection. At one point in the evening, Hermione actually sat on her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

It only got better when they went upstairs to get ready for bed, of course the light weight needed some help getting ready, thankfully just finding the clothing. Cissa didn't think she could actually undress and redress the girl, not in her frame of mind or even her degree of intoxication. So, she pulled out the outfit and laid it on Hermione's bed before disappearing into the bathroom to go through her nightly routine and when she came out she expected to see Hermione passed out in her own bed. But instead she found the other girl, dressed in her PJ's, curled up under her blanket.

Now, she was at an impasse, she could just go to Hermione's bed for the night and be tormented by her scent and probably not sleep. Or she could just curl up in her own bed and suffer knowing the girl was in her bed and she couldn't do anything at all and not sleep. Either way she probably wouldn't be sleeping, so why not go with the sweeter torture? So she curled up in bed with her back to Hermione's back and just willed herself to sleep, but her scent, her being so close, it was too much but she would survive.

At least until she heard a mumbled, "Ho-old me Cissa," in a drunken slur.

She felt her entire body go rigid for a moment before it complied without her input on the situation. This was going to end badly, but at the same time it was exciting, almost like Hermione was finally registering that she was hers. Before she really knew it, she had her arms wrapped around Hermione but with some distance between her front and Hermione's back. She fought the urge to close the distance, to hold her tightly, and she won against herself, but not Hermione.

No, the other girl wiggled back until Cissa's front was pressed against her back and even went so far as to tangle their legs together. And suddenly Cissa couldn't breathe anymore, especially as Hermione hummed in approval and muttered something else, she wasn't sure what the girl said, and she couldn't ask her to repeat it because she was just out cold. And she was left hold her and just, she couldn't function properly.

Cissa had no clue how much time past, mainly because her next concrete memory was this one. The one where Hermione woke up and she was panicking, which led to her panicking because of the situation. She had to diffuse the situation and quickly, so she muttered "I can hear you thinking..." it seemed that Hermione calmed down a little bit just hearing that so she continued, "go back to sleep, we have another hour before we have to wake up."

She expected Hermione to freak out right about now, because that is what the girl seemed to do when things didn't go according to plan. Or she didn't know the answer to a particular problem, so she needed to give her an answer she could live with and something told Cissa that the truth wouldn't do. "Fiiiine," she swore she could feel Hermione perk up expecting the answer, "We made it up here to go to bed, and you collapsed on the wrong bed. I wanted my bed too and that's all there is to it. Now can we sleep? Today is going to suck already, I want my one more hour!"

* * *

It was perfect, Hermione calmed down and she gained another hour in this position and Hermione didn't even bother to pull them apart. Which was weird because all the extra space in her bed was actually right in front of Hermione. Cissa smiled as she just laid there with her Hermione in her arms, sleep wouldn't come but that was just fine.

Luci yawned as he rolled out of bed to get ready for the day. Nearly everyone was trying to milk a few more moments of rest, but not him. He didn't drink nearly as much as everyone else. He had a couple of drinks but then he saw Carrow go after Hermione, now he was going to interfere because it was clear Hermione was drunk and not that interested in his advances. However Carrow couldn't see that, and he couldn't let someone bother one of his good friends. No, that would not do.

So he moved closer to step in, but before he got there, he saw the look on Cissa's face and he swore he saw Carrow smirking towards Cissa. Oh this was just too much. Not only was Carrow making a move at someone who clearly didn't want him, but he was also doing it to hurt Cissa. He didn't realize he had an issue with her, but now he did and he was going to make the brat suffer. He knew about Cissa's feelings for Hermione and he understood, just like she understood when she found about about Sirius, who also happened to be her cousin.

He also knew that Hermione cared for Cissa, but hadn't quite figured out exactly how much she cared for her. He was sure that would come later, and it wasn't his place to get involved anymore than he was about to. Luci smirked as he walked up and slammed his fist in Carrow's face and watched him crumble to the ground. He stared down Carrow for a moment before winking and smirking playfully towards Cissa. She would get the message and he could enjoy simply staring at the guy on his back.

And once Carrow was up and running away, well let's just say Luci went to make sure the message stuck. Luci licked his lips as he followed Carrow to a secluded part of the common room and cast a couple of charms to keep people from paying attention to the pair of them. And then he had a bit of fun, it stared with a couple more punches, led into a couple of kicks, and finished with a few curses. And once he was satisfied he pulled the man to his feet and stared him in the eyes before growling out, "Hermione and Cissa are off limits."

Then he simply dropped him to the ground and muttered out a couple of spells that would take care of the physical evidence but leave all the pain. It was a nice little spell he learned from his father and he made use of it. Carrow would be in pain all day tomorrow and probably for a couple more days, but no one would be able to see the wounds and marks.

* * *

With that down he dusted his hands off and lowered the privacy charms and went back to the party where he got to watch Hermione give way to her feelings. Apparently when she was drunk she was less guarded, not that she realized exactly what she was doing, but Cissa wouldn't take advantage, so he was staying out of it.

When the hour was up and the alarm went off, well Hermione opened her eyes and realized that they didn't really have that hour. A look at the time told her that Breakfast would be ending in 30 minutes...Great.

Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to get ready, only to hear Cissa chuckling as she watched her. "Why are you laughing! You have to get ready too!" Hermione watched as Cissa slowly got out of bed and went about getting ready.

"Easy, because I doubt any of the upper clansmen in Slytherin have even showed up to Breakfast, it will carry over a little bit and Slughorn won't even think to remove points," Hermione could see Cissa smirk and she felt her body relax. It made sense...so they could pull off being a couple of minutes late to Potions this morning. So she just nodded and went along with her normal morning ritual.

And of course Breakfast was still going on and Dumbledore was sitting there was a knowing twinkle in his eye. And when they made it to potions, Slughorn didn't say a word, though the Slytherins as they came in laughing and joking around were all glared at by the Gryffindors. One more than any other, and it was like his eyes targeting Hermione. It was clear Potter was looking at her with pure hate in his eyes, not that she noticed, no Hermione was busy with Luci and Cissa.


	7. Chapter 6

The days blended together for Hermione. She barely noticed the strange gazes from Cissa and the knowing grins from Luci and of course the death glares from Potter. Instead she was more focused on staying sane through the day and not being overly jumpy. Just a few days after the party, Hermione started having these nightmares, nightmares that were bad enough to cause her to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. After the first night however, Hermione started putting privacy charms because she couldn't take the worried look Cissa shot her way when she woke her up.

And given the nature of the nightmare? That look of worry put a sour feeling in her stomach and a twist of anger throughout her entire being. She spent the whole first day after the nightmare trying to avoid Cissa and Luci, and when she was stuck being around them she didn't even give them a second look. That first day was the first day she spent truly alone since falling back in time and, it hurt, but she couldn't look at Cissa and Luci, not with the nightmare fresh in her mind.

The second day wasn't much better, or the third, but at least with the privacy charm she didn't get that look from Cissa. Or maybe she just didn't notice because she was exhausted by the third day and when it carried into the fourth day she was just ready to try taking dreamless sleep. But she didn't fall to that after the war, there was no way she was going to now, she was stronger than that. At least she thought she was, until she stumbled into the common room barely conscious in time to hear a wonderful conversation.

"Cissa, she's fine, leave well enough alone."

"But she's not sleeping."

"And how do you know that?" He crossed his arms against his chest as Cissa looked completely defeated, "Exactly, if you confront her, you have to tell her exactly how you noticed and I don't think you are ready to spell things out quite yet, right?"

"No, but she needs help!" Cissa actually looked desperate.

"Then be a Slytherin-" Luci turned and shot his usual smirk towards Hermione, he had finally noticed her in the room, or maybe he noticed the moment she was in hearing distance and he wanted her to hear. There was no real way to know exactly what he was thinking.

However in this case it was almost easy to read Cissa, there was a sense of panic etched on her features. She wasn't sure how long Hermione had been standing there or how much she had heard. Cissa knew that Hermione was an independent type and wouldn't take kindly to her saying she needed help, and of course she didn't want to explain how she knew that the other girl wasn't sleepy. She was a Black, and Blacks were known to be a bit obsessive over certain things that were close to their heart. And Hermione was close to hers.

Cissa knew that Luci knew, just by the smirk he was sending her way before Hermione showed up. She also knew that he was hinting at her helping Hermione without being obvious; by being Slytherin, like maybe a sleeping drought in her beverage tonight? Wouldn't be hard with how exhausted she was. But back to the important bit-

Cissa didn't have to worry because Hermione looked between the pair without the words registering, fours days with barely any sleep and _that _nightmare. It was all she could take to function in classes and not jump whenever she heard Cissa's voice. A voice that was too much like her sister's, a voice that thankfully wasn't as crazed as Bellatrix's.

Hermione blinked a couple of times and mumbled something about breakfast before moving out of the common room, breakfast that she would probably pick at. But she had to go through the motions and hope the dreams passed again, they had to, though before she didn't have reminders around every corner.

That night at the evening meal Cissa did manage to slip the drought into Hermione's drink and she was certain the other girl would sleep. And she did. Hermione barely got through her evening routine and into bed before sleep claimed her, the bad thing about a drought that forces the user to sleep is that there is no real way to wake up from the nightmare. She was stuck in it, there was no way out and for some reason it was so much worse.

She could feel Bellatrix's hot breath on her cheek as the older witch spoke to her, questioned her, insulted her. Hermione could hear her own screams echoing through the manor, she could hear the echos of Bellatrix's mad laughter, she could hear Ron calling for her. Fear radiated through her being as she told the story over and over again, how they never broke into her vault, how they found the sword in the woods, how it was a fake, but Bellatrix didn't by it.

Bellatrix cast curse after curse and when that wasn't enough she could feel the white hot pain of the knife digging into her flesh, forever marking her with that horrendous word. It was something she would never get rid of and she tried. She tried counter curses, potions, creams, charms, everything. The best she managed was a charm to hide the word, but she could still feel the letters on the fingertips.

But that wasn't what echoed through her mind at that moment, no it was the pain of the knife, the tears stinging her eyes, the tremors racking her body. Her nightmare didn't end until she relived the memory completely until she was in shell cottage with Fleur caring for her. And when she woke up she felt refreshed and awake for the first time in days, and there was this sense of ease, like a weight had been lifted.

Her hand moved subconsciously to her arm where the word rest on her flesh but she didn't feel anything. Confused the young witch looked to where the scar should be and muttered the counter charm but there wasn't anything there. She frowned and tried a different spell, but nothing. She then ran her finger tips over where it should be and nothing.

Hermione's heart raced in her chest as she looked around the room, everyone was still asleep, so there was no one to see her alarm as she raced from her bed and got dressed and ready for the day. She needed to speak with Dumbledore, and she needed to speak with him now. Irremovable scars didn't just vanish.

Since she knew all the nice little shortcuts, she managed to get to the Headmaster's office in no time, and before she knew it the stairs were revealed and she was headed up to his office. She was lucky that he was an early riser and more than willing to meet with students, or maybe she was just a special case since she was a time traveling student. That could be it.

When she made it to the top of the stairs he was already sitting behind his desk with some caddies and a cup of tea, "Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Blishwick, what has roused you from bed this early on a Saturday?"

The way he spoke she swore he already knew why she was there, and she was surprised it was Saturday, had the week really blew away so quickly? "Sir, it's gone?" Her voice quivered as she took a seat across from him.

"What is gone?" He asked before offering her some candies.

"My scar, I had a scar carved on my arm with a cursed dagger and it's gone, completely gone."

"I am sorry to hear about the cursed blade, but what have you done to remove the scar, scars from those blades don't vanish."

"That's it sir, I have done nothing, I woke this morning and it is just gone!"

There was a twinkle in his eye as he flashed me a knowing grin, "you had to have done something, think about it."

"But there is nothing, nothing can remove it. The only way not to have a scar is to never have the blade touch you," her words seemed to slow half way through the sentence, "sir?"

"You are correct, the only way not to have a scar from a cursed blade is to never have one touch your flesh, so what have you done young one?"

"I-I haven't done anything, that event is so far from now, and I haven't interacted with the person, I have just blended in like you instructed."

He smiled, "yes but what do you think has changed? Think child."

And she did, she thought long and hard but, she couldn't figure it out. She had to have done something, anything to make it so she never was attacked by Bellatrix. "I cannot think of anything Sir."

Dumbledore chuckled a couple of times, "before you came here Narcissa was guarded and closed off, an ice queen, they liked to call her. James Potter was the golden boy. Lucius was prime and proper, barely even sticking up for Narcissa, though she never needed saving to begin with. Slytherins weren't as bonded together, Gryffindors were more bonded together and not split. Sirius was very close to James. Lilly and James were always together, glued at the hip or so to speak."

Hermione let that all soak in as she took those words and compared them to her version. Narcissa was so warm around her, Lucius was anything but prime and proper, and always saving her. James was falling out from people, she didn't know about Sirius, she didn't pay attention to him. And Lilly? Last she knew she wasn't always around Potter anymore, but was actually getting help with potions from Severus. "I-I'm messing up the past...I've changed things, this is bad!"

"Or good, or neutral. There is no way to know," he popped a candy into his mouth, "the only way for you not to have changed things was to lock you into a closet and wait for you to die or find a way to send you back. There was never any way to know how much you would change things but now you know that your actions have consequences."

Hermione sat there in shock as she realized what he said. Something she had done here and now, it made it so she was never attacked by Bellatrix, but what did she do? Just because she was friends with Luci and Cissa, that didn't mean Bellatrix would spare her, after all they tossed their sister away because she married a muggleborn.

"Now off you go I have another meeting here soon, enjoy the weekend child," and with that dismissal she made her way out of the office and down the stairs and finally into the chilly Autumn morning for a walk. She had to order her thoughts and figure this out. How could so much change? Would her memories change now to? Would she have duel memories? Or would her body just change? Would this change who was born? What if her friends were never born?

A panic took over her as she took a seat on a rock in front of the Black Lake. She didn't want to change things but she did at the same time. She just didn't know what to do anymore, and she knew everything she did now, she would second guess. A sighed rippled from her throat as she wished things were simple once more, but that sigh was cut short when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

She turned her head to see Cissa and she couldn't help but smile, the weight on her chest and shoulders whenever she saw the woman over the last few days was just gone. The memory was there but it literally felt like a dream now, it was foggy and it didn't feel like an open wound. "Hey."

Hermione watched as Cissa smiled a little bit, "Hey to yourself, you woke early?" She seemed slightly confused by that prospect.

"Yes, it was strange, I managed to sleep through the night without worry, so I didn't feel the need to sleep in." She decided to leave out her meeting with the headmaster.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione swore she saw a flash of hurt.

"Well you like to sleep in on Saturdays," it wasn't a lie.

"You still could have woken me, we could have enjoyed your stroll together," she said as she joined Hermione on the rock.

"I'll keep that in mind, I can always use a reading buddy on those early mornings," she said with a smirk as she nudged the other woman with her shoulder.

Cissa chuckled before nudging her back. Deep down the blonde woman was just happy Hermione wasn't locking her out anymore, That the other girl was actually seeing her and speaking to her, she didn't know what had kept the girl up but she knew that was what caused the separation and it hurt. Cissa just leaned against Hermione's shoulder and was happy to see the girl leaned just a bit back against her. Everything felt right in that moment.

But every right moment had to be ruined. This moment was ruined by a black haired woman walking onto the scene with a knowing smirk on her face. A black haired woman that was always aware of the fact that Narcissa favored witches and Lucius favored wizards; a very perceptive woman. The black haired woman coughed a couple of times before saying, "Well well well, is my baby sister not going to greet me or introduce me to her friend, where are your manners."

Cissa's body went rigged as she turned to see her older sister standing there with a smirk on her face, "Bella, I wasn't expecting you!"

Hermione turned and stared blankly, the fear she knew should be there wasn't. She was confused as to how she should act so she just tilted her head and watched the sisterly interaction. That way she could see what she was expecting. And what she already saw put her on edge, Cissa was moving away from her subtly, they were no longer touching and she missed the contact already. And what was worse, was that Cissa put on her mask, it was disconcerning.

Cissa stood and hugged her sister rigidly before motioning towards Hermione, "This is Hermione Blishwick, a new friend that came to Hogwarts to finish her final year."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione," she spoke with a weird tone in her voice that Hermione couldn't place before the witch nodded to both of them, "Anyway, I was on my way to speak with the Headmaster, I just thought I'd say hello to my baby sister," she flashed a knowing smile at Narcissa, a smile a cat would give to a canary before she ate it.

Cissa and Hermione watched Bellatrix walk to the castle, both with mixed thoughts racing through their minds.

AN:I hope things were explained a bit in this chapter and to the person the person that asked how often this story will be updated, I hope to update once or twice a week. It all depends on my work schedule and my motivation to write. But I do hope to post at least once a week.

I also have the major story things planned, but minor things to fill in the spaces are still developing, so if there is anything anyone wants to see happen let me know.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione and Cissy stood there for a long moment, both in shock for different reasons. Reasons neither were willing to tell the other, after all how would Hermione explain that she was from a future that probably doesn't exist anymore. A future where Bellatrix is beyond crazed and tortures people for a sick hobby. And how was Cissy to explain that Bellatrix wasn't completely right in the head and liked to take 'things' that she seen as Cissy's. It never mattered if it was a doll, a friend, or a pet, if it was Cissy's, well Bellatrix needed to have.

No, it was better if they each kept these stories to themselves for the time being. Especially as the silence became awkward, slowly but surely. After a minute or two they each made their own subtle attempts to start a conversation but is was Cissy who was have a second quicker, "I," she paused for a moment, "I should go find out why my sister is meeting with the Headmaster."

* * *

Hermione could see that something was bothering Cissy, but she didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all. So, she just nodded and watched as Cissy turned and left the area for the castle with her mask firmly in place. With Cissy gone Hermione let herself fall back to the rock as her mind just shut off for a moment. This was a moment to simply not think, to just let her mind reboot for a second.

While Hermione let her mind simply reboot, Cissy was having a mild panic attack. Though if you looked at her you wouldn't be able to tell. To the passerby, she looked calm and composed; the perfect pureblood woman, to anyone who really knew her, they would be able to see that her eyes were cold as ice with a twinge of panic. Panic that was fueled by fear that Bella was here to do something unsavory, like delivering a message from father or to take what little happiness she had away.

It didn't take long for her to get to the staircase that led to the Headmaster's office, and lo and behold her

sister was standing right there with a smirk just waiting for her. "Took you long enough sister," she said before walking over towards the blonde, "I was worried you no longer cared for your sister."

"I apologize for keeping you waiting dear sister, may I ask," she paused for a moment as her cold eyes met Bella's gaze, "Did you even have a meeting with the headmaster?"

"Oh, I did, it was a quick one, just him handing my schedule, you see I am to be a junior professor for DADA classes. A nice job if I say so myself, if I do well I can work to gain my mastery and eventually become a teacher." Bella seemed to look proud of that possibility.

"Father would never allow you to be a professor."

"No, you are correct, however dear sister, he will let me take this position to watch you, after Andy," Bella looked almost pained, "did what she did, well, he doesn't want to take any more chances."

Cissy clenched her jaw, if she concentrated she could still smell the burnt fabric in the air after their father burned Andy from the family tree. She could also still see the smile on Andy's face as she ran off with her Muggleborn fiance. Father had been livid and well, Cissy was happy that she had a place to get away and hide from his anger, anger he wanted to take out on someone. "I don't need watching."

"Oh? Really?" Cissy could see the smirk, "And this Hermione? Is she not something for me to watch either?"

The panic was back full force and Cissy knew that Bella could see it, "No, she isn't," her voice wavered just the slightest bit as she spoke.

"I know when you lie, I've always known, I'm the only one who can read you like a book," Bella's features became serious, "You know he will not allow the pairing, no matter who the girl is. He is more interested in making the Black name even better."

"You don't know that, there are ways for me to have children with another woman, and she could take my name and therefore keep the Black name going." Cissy was hopeful and it was solid reasoning, it was what kept her sane.

Bella sighed, "Cissy..."

"Don't Cissy me..." There was a touch of venom in those words.

"I am uncertain of the Blishwicks, but they don't have the standing Father's match will have and who is to say that she is pure of blood." Bella's jaw shifted, "Father knows best after all."

Bella turned her hand and Cissy could finally see the ring on her sister's hand, "Bella?"

"He has decided for me, clearly I get no say, just like you won't."

"Who?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

"I'm sorry..."

"It is of no concern, I knew it would happen, I just wished for a few more years, but because of Andy's selfishness I am being rushed into it. Once you graduate I will be wed and you will be engaged, if you're lucky it will be the Malfoy boy, Blacks and the Malfoys are on friendly terms and the Malfoys are high on the social ladder. If you're not lucky I'm sure there is a Carrow that isn't engaged."

Cissy felt her heart skip a beat, a life with her best friend wouldn't be bad and they would be able to have their own lovers but Carrow...no...just no... Cissy visually swallowed, "I can convince Father, Hermione is of pure blood and I am sure the Blishwicks will have something he desires..."

"Are you sure she is pure though? After all she came in her LAST year and not even at the beginning, I think there is something fishy going on," the smirk was back, "After all Dumbledore is a tricky little beasty~" Her voice was almost sing songy, "it would be better to let the toy go before you really realize how much you like said toy."

Cissy watched her sister take the manic smirk before she walked off, "Have a good day dear sister, I have junior professor chambers to find~" And just like that Bella was gone, leaving Cissy standing there, almost a little colder than before. She could feel her hope dwindling away from her, what if her sister was right? What if her father would never approve? Could Hermione be worth everything to her? Hell, Hermione might not even feel the same towards her. Maybe it would be better to forget her feelings, maybe over Christmas holidays propose to her father the benefits of a marriage to Lucius, from his prospect obviously.

At least then her life would be tolerable...

Hermione sat there for a few minutes before she just started laughing. Thankfully no one was around, or else she would have an awkward explanation to give but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Seriously, this was all a joke right? It had to be. How else could anyone explain the situation. She wasn't really in the past with Lucius and Narcissa as her best friends, and Sirius wasn't Lucius' ex, and of course James wasn't really a jack ass. No, no, not at all.

Couldn't be...

Hermione swallowed as she looked to the ground before taking a nice, deep breath. She then lifted her sleeve up to see blank skin, and as she ran her fingertips over the skin, it was smooth. She no longer had that word tainting her, it was gone, because of something she did here...but what did she do? Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and thought over things before sighing, she didn't see anything that could have changed Bellatrix. So instead she shifted her focus to Bellatrix.

She tried to focus on the crazed and murderous look from her memories, from the dreams but she couldn't even picture it. It was fuzzy and barely there, even after the dream last night, it just felt like it was drifting away, like it had never been there. Sure, she could feel the terror that came from a nightmare still clinging to her but what actually happened was just gone. Well, there were blurs, and nothing. Like it never happened, but why?

* * *

Could she really have changed that much? Clearly she did. If she did, what else did she change? If she changed something as big as Bellatrix torturing her, then did she even have a place in the future anymore?

After a few deep breaths and deciding to just live life and put the future in the past for her and just relax and live. She got to her feet and began the walk back to the campus, she was on her way to the library, where she could soothe herself with books and studying. She needed the peace that came whenever she was in that part of the campus and there Cissy would find her and everything would be like it was before the nightmares started.

She never made it to the library. No, she made it about half through the castle before she felt a rough hand on her arm dragging her into an empty corridor. And before she could react; either to lash out or to scream she felt her back slamming into wall and a wand pressed against her throat, "Now you little cur, you and I are going to end things."

Hermione felt herself chuckling a little bit; Harry was really just a miniature version of his father, the eyes were just wrong. Even the look of rage was the same, she could remember seeing the same look in Harry's eyes a couple of times before, sure, she should be worried, but she wasn't. Because if James was like his son? There he was as deadly as a wet kitten without someone behind him couching him. And James didn't have her or Dumbledore. "Oh I'm a cur now?" Hermione brought her hand up and gripped James' wrist, "Why? Because I call you on your shit? Because I'm a Snake?"

She could feel the tip of his wand heating up and she could feel her skin burning slightly, "You are a horrible person! You deserve to be punished!"

"Well Potter," Hermione slowly moved for her own wand, "Why am I a horrible person? Hmm? Tell me my crimes!" She said through clenched teeth as she glared at James, she was sick of this, he had been out for her since she got her. And she was just done!

"You hate muggleborns! You're a snake! You are close with the Malfoy and Black swine!" James said with venom dripping from his words.

"Whether I like or dislike muggleborns is my business, I do no harm to any of them," she smirked as she started to pulled his wrist from her sore neck, "There are many Snakes and yet you single me out, because I see the truth for what it is. And finally, what's wrong with Malfoys and Blacks?"

He fought her grip for a moment, at least until he smelled fabric burning, when he looked down, he saw her wand burning a hole through his robes, "You don't see anythin-"

"Yes I do, you are an arrogant brat, a brat who thinks he should get the world, but you are nothing. Sure, you can play quidditch, but that's about it. You hate me because before I showed up so many worshiped the ground you walked on, now? Many of those people can barely even stand to see you. I see the truth and now so do they. Now, do tell me what exactly it is you dislike about Lucius and Narcissa?"

"They are evil and cold just like everyone like them!"

"Evil? Cold? Now when you say everyone like them..."

"Pureblood elite! Blacks, Malfoys, Gaunts, all of them! They are scum!"

"All Blacks?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Yes! All of them! Evil bastards, they deserve to die, every one of them."

"So...to be sure...every Black? Narcissa? Bellatrix? Andromeda? Sirius?"

As she listed off each and every name he said yes, and looked at her with more hate before he exploded, "Every wizard and witch from that blood line is dark-" James heard a cough and he spun to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Is that how you really feel?" Sirius looked at James with a cold look in his eyes, "Six years as friends and it takes a Snake for you to admit that," he chuckled a little bit, "Do you understand what I gave up for you?" He took a step forward, "I was disowned, I was dumped, for you!" His voice rose as he looked down at James and instead of apology in James' eyes he saw more rage.

James just stood there with rage in his eyes. And since he said nothing Sirius just turned and walked away, all there was to his friend. No his ex-friend was rage and he wanted no part in that. No, this wasn't his James, or maybe his James never really existed. Maybe he was just James' token Dark Wizard and now he was done with him. Maybe he was just done with him because of this Hermione chick, or maybe he could just see it now because of her. If he cared for him like he thought, he would have apologized or looked upset over what he said, but there was just rage...only rage... Sirius sighed and muttered as he grew out of sight, "I need a drink..."

With Sirius gone, Hermione had cast a jinx at James. The Wizard was distracted by Sirius' departure making him an easy target. She watched him drop and she chuckled for a moment as she looked down at the defeated wizard. She smirked for a moment before saying, "Next time you threaten me, you better follow through, because you are a wet kitten in comparison to who I've fought and survived against."

Hermione pulled her leg back and kicked him in the gut with a scoff before turning and walking out of the corridor, she had every intention of leaving the stunned Potter where he lie. She was done with his attitude and his issues, especially on a day like this. She just wanted to chill and be left alone, but no, he had to get in her space and just aggravate her!

* * *

At least with him stunned, she'd get some peace from him. She knew she should feel bad for hurting him and then leaving him but, she just didn't feel like she had it in her at the moment. She had been raised to see Snakes as horrible people like he had while growing up in these halls but she never fell to that level. He deserved to feel some pain for a little bit at the very least, maybe then he would just back off. Maybe but probably not. After all Harry never backed down from anything, why would his father?

Her neck was still sore as she sat in one of her favorite places in the castle besides the library. It was a large window ledge near the Gryffindor tower, it was a place she found early in her first year, back when she had no one. She couldn't deal with certain people and so she ran until she found herself looking out this window and she was just mesmerized by the view, it pulled her in and before she knew it she was sitting there staring out at the horizon with her problems melting away. It became her secret spot, just hers, no one ever found her here and it was where she could go when she REALLY needed her world to just stop turning for a moment.

She took a nice deep breath as she leaned her back against the wall of the ledge and just smiled softly to herself. She liked the peace. Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed as her smile vanished, she could remember the feel of her foot connecting with Potter. She felt bad for hurting him, well, more that she hurt anybody, Potter in particular? Not so much, she really felt like he had it coming. She was conflicted, it wasn't like her to be violent and confrontational like that but at the same time it felt good. So good, especially after the headache of time travel, her confusing memories and Bellatrix.

Another deep breath and she pushed Potter from her mind, there were other things to think about she was sure. Very sure. Her mind didn't get a chance to clear out before her solitude was shattered, "Do you have to prove that you can't be out of my sight so thoroughly?"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Cissy standing in front of her, it was clear the witch was worried about her but she also just didn't seem like her usual warm self. She scooted around so her legs were dangling and her back was to the window, "Whatever do you mean Cissy?" Hermione said with a half-hearted smirk.

"Mia..." she said quietly until she saw the burn mark on Hermione's neck. The silver haired witch dropped to her knees and softly placed her hand on Hermione's wound, "did he do this?" there was venom in Cissy's words and rage burning in her eyes. Hermione could tell the witch was not pleased.

"Cissy, it's fine..."

"No, it isn't, he'll-"

"Cissy, leave it be please," she paused for a moment, "wait, how do you know what happened?" Hermione asked with confusion etching her features.

"Well, one of the ghosts found James and he may or may not have said that you two got into a scramble. He didn't say much more and not to a professor, just to some Gryffindors. And of course the Hufflepuffs over heard and then everyone in the castle knew. "

Hermione sighed, "well at least it's clear I won..."

"Mia..." Cissy moved and sat next to Hermione, "you take too many risks..."

* * *

Hermione turned and looked to Cissy, and she could still see the ice in her eyes and it, it just bothered her. It rubbed her the wrong way, she hated it, she wanted the warm and happy look back in her eyes. Whatever robbed the light and warmth, she wanted it to leave. "I know..." there were many other things she could say, but that was enough as silence took over the girls and before long their shoulders leaned into each other and their hands rested together. Not a word more was needed or said as the noon sun began to begin its decent to the horizon behind them.

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident and by evening everything was back to normal for the most part. Hermione found herself watching Cissy and how withdrawn she was, and she hated it, it made her want to fidget, to pull Cissy to the side and yell at her to stop it. To tell her to just be normal! But instead she ended up just sitting there, watching, and wondering. What could she do? Nothing, not a damn thing.

It was after dinner and Hermione decided on some light reading to calm her mind and found herself in her usual corner of the library, but she wasn't getting much reading done. Even after rumors spread through the castle Cissy let her off on her own, which was so unlike her. After the last incident, Cissy stuck to her like glue for days before she let up, but within a few hours she had cast her off to be on her own and it frustrated her!

As she re-read the same paragraph for the fifth time she frowned. Why did it frustrate her? Honestly, it wasn't like she owned Cissy or anything, so why? Hermione sat her book on the table, still open to her page, she couldn't lose her page. It was that moment that Luci decided to sit in front of her with his trademark smirk on his face and she couldn't help but chuckle; he looked exactly like Draco.

"What's so funny Mia?"

"Nothing...nothing...So... I take it you heard?"

"What? The fact you kicked Potter's arse?" He chuckled a bit, "oh ya, very nicely done Mia," he chuckled again before his face took a more serious note, "You are aware of other ramifications, right?"

"Like what?" She really hadn't, but at the time she hadn't been really thinking at all.

"Sirius is separating himself from Potter, it's not obvious but I know him, I can see it."

"How can you see it if no one else can?"

He smiled warmly with a slight look of sorrow in his eyes, "the same way you know something is off with Cissy."

Hermione frowned, "I-I don't know what you are talking about..." she said quietly as her eyes drifted to the table.

"Mia...I was fine with letting you two figure out the song and dance on your own but with Bellatrix here? She's going to need you a lot sooner than your stubborn mind will let you. So...think Mia; how do I know about Sirius?"

Hermione sighed, "because..."

"Say it."

"You loved him."

"Still do, love," he said with a sad smile on his face. "So why do you know that things aren't quite right with Cissy?"

Hermione frowned as the realization hit her full force. The looks from Cissy, the way she watched her today, the lingering touches, the desire to be near her, the pain of her being away. Missing her touch...missing the joy in her eyes...all of it...She was...no...Cissy was a woman...she was straight, right? Sure, she hadn't felt much when Krum kissed her in fourth year but she was only like 15 or so. And things didn't work out with Ron after their kiss during the final battle, but that didn't mean anything.

* * *

Sure, she didn't really think like her friends did when it came to attractive guys, or really found any guys in her class or higher as attractive. And she felt really nothing when Ron kissed her either, no sparks, just that his lips were chapped from the fight. But that didn't mean...sure she liked the softness of Cissy's skin against hers. And she- But this was Narcissa Malfoy-No Black, they were different... Hermione bit her lip before shutting her book and standing up. "I-I have to go..." And just like that she just vanished and left Lucius sitting there at the table with a knowing look on his face.

A/N: Alright, it was always supposed to be written as Cssy, not sure why I wrote it as Cissa for the first set of chapters. Just ignore that...kay? Thanks. Also...I don't have a Beta, so mistakes do pop up and I apologize for them. If anyone wants to Beta shoot me a pm or something. And finally, not all the rest of the chapters will be this long. Since I didn't have time to sit down and just write this week I made a outline and wrote it in sections and a lot more came out. Maybe I'll go with that method again, but it will take longer to get chapters out.

-Luci/Hermione

-Hermione sits alone thinking, close to a realization

-Luci explains some Pureblood things about the Blacks

-Somewhere in there Hermione realizes her feelings

-Hermione gets scared and runs and hides


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione didn't go back to the dorms that night, instead she found the Room of Requirement and slept there. She couldn't deal with the realization that she was not just attracted to Cissy but she loved her, that would only make things awkward between them, right? Unless...no...Cissy didn't feel the same way about her, that was beyond possible, right? But the way that Luci was talking...their song and dance...did that mean.

The witch took a shuddering breath as she sat on a couch in front of a fire. Sensing her need for known security the Room of Requirement set up the room to look exactly how she remembered the Gryffindor common room to look with a bed off to the corner. It was familiar, known, it eased her mind, which wasn't exactly the best thing in the world because as her mind eased, it opened to thoughts and realizations she couldn't deal.

Could she deal with falling for someone in the past? Yes.

Could she deal with being gay, or at least interesting in woman? Maybe, most likely, yes.

Could she fall for a good friend, if not her best friend at the given time? Sure, why not.

Hermione felt her muscles relaxing as she looked into the fire. If she could deal with each of those things separately, maybe she could deal with them all at once. Cissy was an amazing woman, she was smart and classy, she knew how to stick up with herself, and when no one was looking she wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty. And her parents taught her to be open minded, that there wasn't anything wrong with gays and from her studies she knew the wizarding world had no issues with homosexuals. There were spells and potions that allowed two women to have a child, and there was something for men, at the moment she couldn't recall.

And there was of course not a definite way to get home to her time period, so falling for someone here, well, she already fucked up the time line, so what did it matter? Hermione huffed as she let her had rest on the back of the couch, "This is insane..." she muttered, because it was insane. Honestly, her falling for Narcissa? Honestly if she thought about it, before this experience, if she was talking hypotheticals, she would think that she would have fallen for Remus or Sirius. However both of them were annoying prats and at least one of them was gay.

But...Cissy was definitely not a prat. But, did she feel the same? Honestly she wasn't sure, sure, the way Luci spoke...Hermione bit her lip before a sigh escaped from her throat. She was willing to accept that she was attracted to Cissy at this juncture, however she wasn't willing to act on it or even accept any other part of the whole insanity. Being attracted to her best friend at the time and being gay were two different things and being attracted to someone and noticing things did not make her in love.

Having made her decision she nodded to herself and transfigured her robes current clothing into something she could sleep in before crawling into bed. She expected to sleep like a baby thanks to those decisions and realizations.

She did not sleep like a baby...She did not sleep like a rock. She barely even fucking slept! When her alarm went off she growled before throwing it across the room, her mind clearly decided that her 'decisions' weren't enough and every freaking possibility ran through her mind. And any bit of sleep she got was plagued with fears, fears like rejection. It seemed that her night terrors were shifted from a memory that will never happen to this, which made her chuckle.

Her night terrors and stress were now normal for a teenager. She actually couldn't remember a time in life since she found out she was a witch where her life was plagued by normal worries. It was weird. And strangely this made her feel light and relaxed, it was nice. But that didn't help the fact that she had breakfast in 30 and someone to face for not being in the dorms last night. That was bound to be a fun conversation...

Hermione groaned as she rolled out of the bed and landed on her feet. Thankfully the Room of Requirement was equipped to allow her to shower and get ready for the day and of course there were charms to shift her clothing to its original form and freshen it up. By the time she left the room and headed for the dining room, she looked like she did every other day, maybe even a bit better. Not that she realized it, subconsciously, she fixed her hair a little bit more than usual, and her hands just went about themselves.

She didn't really think about the people around her or anything until she made it to the Dining Hall and once there, well, if looks could kill, Cissy's look would strike her dead. Though a glance to Luci showed understanding, as if he really understood her need to be alone last night.

"Where were you last night?" Cissy said before Hermione could get anything on her plate.

"Oh good morning to you Cissy, it is a nice morning isn't it?" She paused as she reached for a muffin before a sigh left her, "And for your information I feel asleep in the library, you know Madame Pince never checks the corner I study at when she locks up." Hermione could see the frown etched on Cissy's features as she spoke, she knew that Cissy knew she was lying.

Cissy knew the other girl was lying but she didn't know why. What could the other girl have to hide from her? What was so bad that she couldn't tell her? She had spoken with Luci last night when Mia didn't show up in the common room and again this morning when Mia never showed up through the night. She had been so worried, but Luci claimed she was alright. That he had a 'girl to girl' chat last night and she went off on her own for the evening.

Of course she was sure that Luci never thought she would be gone all night, but he had that smirk, like he knew something more and he wasn't going to tell her and it frustrated her! What could Mia lie about and Luci hide from her, what could keep her friend away all night. Panic struck her heart, but she held it close to her; what if Mia had a lover? Luci knew how she felt about the brunette, he would hide a liaison from her to protect her and Mia was a private person, so she wouldn't want anyone to know of her liaisons. Cissy took a breath and straightened her posture. "Of course, the Library, where else."

Hermione fought the urge to flinch at Cissy's words, they were cold and emotionless. Her mask was back and Hermione just wanted to grab the blond witch and tell her to stop it. But she couldn't so instead she sighed and took a bite of her muffin but it tasted like ashes in her mouth. She regretted lying to Cissy in that moment but what was she to say? 'Oh, I'm just attracted to you and that realization after speaking to Luci last night, made it awkward to share a room with you.' Oh ya, that would end well, especially surrounded by snakes.

Lucius frowned as he looked between the witches, his hints last night were supposed to bring the witches close together so they could survive Bella but it did the opposite. Were they both so bloody blind? Prideful? Stubborn? That they couldn't see that they were head over heels in love with each other? Or at least they both wanted to shag the others brains out? Lucius took a deep breath and stood from the table before looking between the witches once more, "Ladies, we have to get to class or we'll be late."

Like usual the three of them headed towards their first class, transfiguration, and as expected the witches stayed frosty towards one another and he groaned internally. Cissy only spoke to Mia when she had to, and Mia just seemed to fall into her mind and pull away into a semi-depression. It was clear Mia was accepting her attraction to his blond friend, but was assuming that Cissy didn't feel the same and Cissy, well he couldn't get a bead on that one. At least not until lunch.

Mia went off to the library and Cissy yanked him into an empty classroom. "How dare you hide this from me! You know how I feel about her!" Lucius saw the pure rage in her eyes and, damn she was livid. And of course he just blinked a couple of times while she continued, "If she was out shagging someone," she had a look of disgust as she said the word, "Or was speaking to you about someone she liked, you should have told me! What if I saw them! Without any warning! I would curse the bloke to the nine hells!"

"Mia is-" Cissy was cut off as Lucius started to chuckled under his breath, "What is so bloody funny!"

"One, your language, do you hear yourself right now?" Cissy seemed to pale and turn bright red, "Second, I haven't spoken to Mia about anyone, and as far as I am aware she isn't shagging, as you so colorfully put it, anyone."

Cissy blinked as she watched the blond man regain his posture, smirk and cross his arms against his chest, "But, the 'girl to girl' talk...her not coming back last night...she...but..."

"Cissy, please attempt real sentences, please," he took a deep breath, "She and I spoke last night, she was distraught about something and after we spoke, she needed to find a corner to just relax and chill. She probably found a corner to sleep when it got late or something." He shrugged as he watched the other blond relax and look confused.

"But she could have spoken with me..." Cissy looked hurt and Lucius wanted to tell her, to ease her mind, but if he did, they wouldn't come together organically. They couldn't be pushed, if they did, well, it wouldn't last. He was sure of that fact. "She didn't need to lie, is..." Cissy sighed, "Is it because of me?"

Lucius frowned, "Cissy, it isn't something for me to tell you, if she wants you to know, she'll tell you in time. Just know it isn't about you." Blatant lie, but oh well. It seemed to be enough, as Cissy was calm and relaxed, it was like a switch was flipped and she was right back to where she was yesterday. Birds were so much work, he was glad he preferred the Bees. "So, let's go to lunch? Mia showed be waiting for us with that book she needed for her charms project."

He watched as Cissy's features lit up, just at the very thought of seeing Mia. She nodded and left the classroom.

Hermione didn't get why Cissy was so withdrawn from her. It actually hurt, but she couldn't say anything about it. Clearly Luci told her about their talk and that combined with the lie as to where she was last night, pushed the other girl away. It was enough for Hermione to realize her attraction was unrequited. And it hurt, she wished Luci never pointed it out, she wanted to break down and cry, but that wasn't her, she couldn't do that. So, instead she was going to drop herself into her studies and just focus on that, and just that.

She had a Charms project, and damn was it going to be the best one that Professor Flitwick ever saw! At least until she was attending Hogwarts once again as a younger girl. As her thoughts fixated and organized for her project she felt a sense of calm take over her being. School work could always calm her, no matter what was going on.

Once she had the book she made her way to the Dining Hall for something to eat, she didn't really eat at breakfast and she was starving. When she got there, she saw that Luci and Cissy were already there with full plates, but they were clearly waiting for her and was Cissy smiling towards her. What...huh...what happened in the 20 minutes she was gone? Hermione wanted to throw a temper tantrum, instead she plopped down next to Cissy on prompt and put a few things on her plate.

"Did you find the book you were looking for?" Hermione heard Cissy ask her, and Hermione felt even more confused. Her voice was calm and at ease, sure to someone who didn't know her, it would sound the same but Hermione knew the other witch and her voice seemed to be right back to her cheery normal.

"Ah," Hermione blinked as she stared blankly at the blond, "Uh...ya, wasn't hard to find. Should be helpful..."

"You should let me take a look later, or we could work together," Cissy said hopefully, Hermione could hear the hope in her voice. Or maybe she was imagining it, "Flitwick doesn't mind people working together on these types of projects, the three of us could make one hell of a project."

Lucius sighed, of course he was roped in, though with those two helping, he is a shoe in for top grade. Well, the three of them were, at least on this project. He wasn't exactly the most studious, but he was normally in the top 10 in the school, which was enough for him. "I guess I can lend you two my brilliance," he said with a smirk as the two witches laughed.

Hermione smiled as she relaxed, she actually loved the idea of working with Luci and Cissy, and since they both agreed, she just had to agree now. "Well, I guess I have no choice," she said with a smirk, "We'll be shaming everyone with our amazing project."

The three of them enjoyed a couple more laughs and jokes before lunch ended and they made their way to Potions and then their final class of the day; DADA. The three of them took their normal seats; Hermione and Cissy sitting at one table and Luci sitting in the table next to theirs with Hermione between the two blonds. Life was good at that moment, Hermione was sitting there, with barely any space between her and Cissy, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Last class the two of them partnered on an in class project and they were literally right back to how things were before her nightmares. And she was happy. And then Bellatrix appeared and the teacher announced that today Bellatrix would be starting as the junior professor for the class and running quite a few in class exercises.

* * *

Hermione watched as Cissy tensed up a bit but not nearly as badly as yesterday. If anything there was a defiant look in her eyes, but still a hint of panic. As if on reflex Hermione patted Cissy's leg under the table and as if on cue the blond smiled towards her a bit before relaxing. Not quite to the level she was before Bellatrix showed up, but still relaxed. It was something and she could live with that, especially since Cissy didn't put any space between them. Instead the blond just looked determined and spiteful towards her other sister.

Alright, so here is the next chapter, which was so nicely edited by my great Beta; MelodiDam. Any thoughts, go ahead and review and such. Also, next chapter we'll see some interaction between Bella and Hermione~


	10. Chapter 9

Three days, that was how long it took for things to really settle and how long it took before Hermione's life became complete and utter chaos. For her second DADA class was three days later. Her first one with Bellatrix teaching went well, mostly. The reason it went well, was that the normal teacher was there supervising all the way to the end and Hermione didn't notice the looks she was receiving from Bellatrix, but Cissy noticed and so did Luci; however neither said a word to Hermione. They both thought she noticed, and were just trying to ignore it, so they tried to do the same and for the most part it worked. They were back to being thick as thieves.

What Hermione did notice was that Cissy was always at her side and to top it off if Bellatrix was within sight or in the same room. Cissy was even closer than usual, which put Hermione on edge. Because Hermione had accepted how she felt about Cissy, but not that she had to express those feelings or act on them. So, with Cissy so close, she was beyond on edge.

And for Lucius, it was one big joke. He watched Cissy's jealousy towards her sister grow, but still she didn't act on it, and Hermione's issues and obviousness. Honestly how a girl could be so smart and so oblivious, it blew his mind. Honestly how did that work? And with Cissy? How could she be so possessive and not truly claim the girl. It made him laugh and sigh most of the time, because when those two finally hit their breaking point, someone was going to die or he wasn't going to see them for a week. Hopefully the second; but given Bella's actions, it was probably going to be the first. Oh well, at least it should be entertaining.

It was entertaining on that second DADA class, well, after the class; but only to the observer. However, for Hermione and Cissy it was just angsty. Bellatrix still exchanged hidden glances that Cissy noticed and Cissy retaliated by shifting herself towards Hermione, or whispering in her ear, or even going so far as to causally place her hand on either Hermione's thigh or hand. That was enough to convince Bellatrix to step things up a notch; especially since she was teaching on her own today, and she would be alone as the students left.

She smirked a little bit towards her lovely sister as the minutes trickled away. The after class bit was going to be exciting for sure, at least for her. When the class finally ended she looked her sister in the eye and simply smirked as she said, "Miss Blishwick please stay after class for a moment, there is something I need to discuss with you."

Hermione shrugged for a moment as she continued to pack up her things, she figured it was something about one of her papers or something. She felt an itch in the back of her mind that put her on edge, like she should be on edge about the woman but she couldn't quite figure out why. The itch seemed to grow as she watched other students leave the room; leaving her, Luci, and Cissy. It bothered her and it felt like she was forgetting something, something important but there was nothing coming to mind, which just frustrated her to no end.

Clearly it couldn't be that important, because she couldn't remember it. But why did it out her on edge around Bellatrix? Though she always seemed to be on edge around the older witch; maybe it was simply that she was intimidating. When it was just the four of them, with Bellatrix clearly waiting for them to be alone, "I'll see you two in a moment," she said to Luci and Cissy with a half-smile and she watched as Cissy was nearly drug out of the room by Luci.

Hermione walked towards Bellatrix's desk with curiosity on her features as she tried to manage her nerves around the witch, "What can I do for you Professor?"

Bellatrix walked around the desk towards the younger witch, "Just a few questions, mostly about my sister, you see...I'm concerned..."

Hermione frowned for a moment, she didn't think it was professional to ask a student about their relation, but she couldn't tell a professor no; even if they were just a junior professor. "What would you like to know?" She figured she could hear the witch out.

Bellatrix continued to move closer, "Well, she has always been rather closed off and I worry because she never was one to talk to either myself or Andy."

Hermione nodded, she could believe that, she was still surprised that Cissy let her in like she did, but should she really betray the trust the blond witch had towards her by talking to Bellatrix?

Bellatrix could see the conflict in the younger witch's eyes and that just made her giddier on the inside as she moved another step closer. And then she saw a shift in the younger witch; a subconscious step backwards to keep the distance between them a certain length. "She's not stressing herself out in her final year, is she?"

Hermione shook her head as she took a step backwards, she didn't get why Bellatrix kept moving forward, maybe she was the type that liked to walk about while they spoke. She did pace the front of the room while she lectured them. "No, not really..."

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed a little bit, "Oh? But she seems a bit more closed off, more on edge when I see her around the school. You sure she's fine?"

Hermione frowned for a moment, she noticed that too every once in a while but it seemed to pass rather quickly. "Umm...I-" Her words were cut off by her back tapping against the wall, she had apparently crossed the room without realizing it and Bellatrix was closing in. This wasn't good and her body was even more on edge. Like it knew something she didn't know.

Bellatrix leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I'm just seeing things where there is no need to worry." Hermione could feel her warm breath on her ear and it caused her to involuntarily shiver. "I do tend to worry about my baby sister, especially after what happened to Andy." Hermione frowned for moment, she didn't know anything- wait...didn't Andromeda get disowned right after graduation? Yes, she vaguely remembered Tonks telling her about that. Not that she could say that, or that Bellatrix gave her a chance to speak.

No, she didn't, because before she could say anything she felt teeth slowly grazing her ear lobe and she just stopped breathing. "Though maybe I have no need to worry, she has a wonderful friend," Hermione could hear the emphases on the word friend as Bellatrix whispered in her ear again, "to look out for here." Hermione swallowed and half nodded as she felt Bellatrix's hand moved to rest on her hips and her other hand touching her hip for a moment before finding the soft skin just under her the hem of her shirt.

"You would never let anything happen to my baby sister, would you?" Hermione could swear she heard a slight pout but later she would not even be able to tell you what was said, let alone the tone, because after that sentence she felt teeth graze the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her breath stopped as her body started to feel like it was on fire. Between being nearly pinned against the wall, Bellatrix's soft, yet calloused hands tracing patterns on her hip, her hot breath and her teasing teeth; it was nearly too much.

Hermione was near panting from Bellatrix's attentions and her pupils blown wide with lust by the time Bellatrix took a step back with a smirk on her features. "That will be all Miss Blishwick." she said as she watched panic take over Hermione's features before she stumbled around, just barely grabbing her bag before bolting out of the room. Oh yes, that was more than mildly enjoyable.

The younger witch felt confused and embarrassed at the same time as she nearly ran out of the room red faced. She barely mumbled a couple of things about the library as she blew past her friends, she wanted to be alone and at the same time she didn't think she could explain to either of them with a straight face what exactly happened or deal with Cissy's attentions at the moment. Hell, she was sure that if Cissy so much as went with one innocent touch, she wouldn't be able to control her actions and Hermione prided herself with her control.

And she needed control, or else she would do something she would regret for probably the rest of her natural or unnatural life given all her time traveling. When she made it to the library she found an isolated corner and plopped down before letting her forehead rest on the desk. She didn't even know how to process what just freaking happened, all she knew was she had never felt like that before. She never felt anything like that when anyone but Cissy touched her or gave her attentions, but those were all innocent and friendly.

But Bellatrix's touch was anything but...honestly, she could fully answer a past question she had; was she just into Cissy or women in general. Considering how she reacted to Krum and Ron compared to that, well, clearly she was gay. And that was the easiest thing to process, considering that it was her crush's sister that did all of that. She groaned and not for the first time, did she wish her life was simpler.

And of course her wish was denied by a silver haired man with a smirk on his face as he sat in front of her, "Now, Mia," she raised her head and looked at him with a cranky look on her features, "that is the look of someone who could use some girl talk."

A/N: Ya...ya… short chapter, but this seemed like a decent breaking point with the fallout from Bellatrix's actions in the next chapter. Next chapter will have a moment between Cissy and Bella, some 'girl' talk with Hermione and Luci. (And yes, Luci is short for Lucius) There will also be some moments between Cissy and Hermione. Hopefully I'll be writing a bit more in the coming days.

Also, before people question it, the way I am working the time travel is that as she changes things, her memories will change and alter. Technically when things drastically the travel would cease from existence since events that crafted them no longer existed, but that's no fun. Instead her memories will alter and change, so far I've only shown one major shift and change; Bellatrix.

The entire event has wiped from her mind as it didn't actually happen. Instead to her it just seemed like a nightmare and after a week it's completely faded from her mind. However, since she did actually experience the event physically, her body remembers the event and puts her on edge around Bellatrix. But even that she rationalizes away.

And on to Bellatrix, I always see her as getting the brunt of the abuse from their parents and that is what drove her to be well, slightly crazed at a young age before Voldemort ever got his hands on her. And I also see her as the type to try and steal things from her siblings whether it is a lover, toy, or treat. I also see Narcissa as being the possessive type.

Hopefully that clears some stuff up and such...anyway, until the next update~


	11. Chapter 10

Narcissa didn't want to leave the room, she didn't trust her sister. She knew Bellatrix had some sort of motive for calling Mia to stay after class. But a look between Luci and Mia told her she didn't have a choice but to leave the room, so she did, however she didn't go further than the door. "Lu-"

"Yes, you don't like this..." Luci ripped the words from her with a smirk on his features, "But she is the instructor, it's probably something in connection to one of her papers. We'll wait here for her to finish with the talk and then Mia will fill us in." He shrugged a little bit, "there is no cause for concern, so relax."

Narcissa took a deep breath and just nodded, "I just don't trust her..."

"Mia or Bella?" Luci said with a raised eyebrow.

Narcissa was taken aback, but before she could mention her sister's name, well, she froze. She was slightly concerned in the past that Mia wanted someone else, what if she decided she wanted her sister? What if Bella decided to try and use Mia to get out of her engagement? Would Mia go for it? Narcissa was sure that Mia returned her feelings but the words hadn't been spoken, actions haven't happened yet. Maybe she was wrong...but even if she was, she trusted Mia. "Bella, of course."

"Then we wait Cissy," he said before pulling a book from his bag and taking a seat on a bench. Narcissa however just stood there by the door fearing the worst possible outcomes and that was exactly where she was when Mia bounded from the room red faced and out of breath.

Concern took over Narcissa's features as she moved to follow the witch but before she could move she heard a chuckle from the classroom and a quick glance told her too much. Bella was sitting at her desk completely at ease with a smirk on her features and the older witch just winked towards her. Rage filled her being, she didn't know what happened but the look on Bella's face told her that it was her fault. It was her fault that her friend bolted away from here.

The witch looked between where Mia was headed and the mostly empty classroom, she was conflicted. "Cissy, I'll go have some girl talk with Mia and you work out your aggression with Bella." Luci spoke with a smirk on his features as he closed the book and lifted his bag before heading to the one place the young witch would go when she was distressed; the library.

Narcissa didn't need to be told twice, she walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her and locked it with a simple charm. "What did you do!?"

* * *

* * *

Lucius found the witch exactly where he expected but not exactly in the state he expected. Her clothing was ruffled and it was clear she had run her fingers through her hair for a bit before he caught up to her He swore she had a guilty air about her. Lucius was sure she needed a friend right now and privacy, so he cast a simple privacy charm before sitting in front of the witch, "Now, Mia, that is the look of someone who could use some girl talk."

The moment she rose her features to meet his gaze panic took over her features and Lucius took a deep breath, this was going to be a fun conversation. It was clear Bella did something to the poor girl. "I'm fine," she mumbled as she looked away from him, it was clear she didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Riiight, you're fine," he smirked as watched her, "if you're fine then I'm the Minister of Magic," he paused for a moment, "Tell me what happened. It'll be between us, promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."  
?Line break?  
Bella laughed as she watched her sister storm into the room, "I didn't do a thing to her she didn't want."

Cissy nearly growled, "What. Did. You. Do." She dropped her bag and walked right up to the desk and glared at her older sister.

"Oh, just had a bit of fun." Bella smirked as she leaned forward to stare right back at her sister. "Unless you object?"

"She isn't a toy Bella!?"

"But you still see her as yours, right?"

* * *

* * *

Hermione sat there in silence, Luci promised that anything she said would just be between them, but she didn't know how to say what happened. At least Luci was willing to give her the chance to organize her thoughts, but the silence wasn't helping either. All this quiet was driving her mad and forcing her to remember everything that just happened. "I-I think," Hermione took a deep breath, "I am nearly sure I'm gay." Her words trailed off and her face turned bright red.

"Oookay, this is news?" Luci said with a slight chuckle, "We've had previous conversations that should have clued you on to that little fact."

"But...but...that was just Cissy!" Hermione almost whined, "One does not equal an all-encompassing word!"

"Okay," Luci looked confused and unsure, "then what happened?"

"She...well...umm..." she squirmed a bit as she stared very intently at the wooden desk.

"Fine, easier question, why did you run like you did?"

"Because I couldn't deal with Cissy after that!" Hermione looked up and pouted, "I don't have enough control to go through that and deal with Cissy and her looks and touches, without snapping!"

* * *

* * *

Narcissa looked shocked as she looked at her sister. "What did you do?" Her words were ghosts of what they had been. She actually didn't want to know now, "Was it all just because I like her?"

Bella tilted her head a bit, "Not just because you like her, but mostly because of that, she is an interesting witch." Bella paused for a moment, "And you do need to back off, you know what waits for you after this year."

"Not if I can stop it! And I will!" Narcissa continued her glare, she was bound and determined to make sure that she wasn't in an arranged marriage, she hated the practice. But she also didn't want to be disowned like her middle sister.

"You can't, and your game here is just going to cause both of you to get hurt, and it isn't even like you are claiming her." Bella said with a smirk, "I've watched the pair of you, and all you seem to be are friends. Though it's clear that you fancy her, and she is very clearly gay. I've proved that."

* * *

* * *

Lucius actually chuckled. "When you say snapping, do you mean, finally acting on your feelings?" He hoped that was the case, after all those two really needed to stop dancing around things. Seriously, it was pretty bad.

"Maybe..."

"Mia..." he said with an inflection in his voice.

"She had me pinned to the wall, and she said things, and touches, just…" she huffed as she rested her face into her hands.

"She was trying to seduce you," he watched as Mia shrugged her shoulders a bit, "And how do you feel about it?"

* * *

"You're not going to back off are you?" Narcissa asked with an exasperated tone.

"Maybe, maybe not, only time will tell," Bella smirked as she looked her sister straight in the eye. "Time will also tell if I'll steal her right from under your watchful gaze." Her voice took a sing-song quality as she made a shooing motion with her hand. "Now shoo, I have papers to grade and I am sure you have damage control."

Narcissa knew her sister was right, so she just nodded, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Her domineer turning frosty once more. She didn't like this, but part of her really also just wanted to back off and hide away. She was never very good at taking what she wanted or what was hers when her sister sank her claws into it. But on the same end Hermione was too important for her to just let go, maybe she needed to make sure time didn't pass.

* * *

Hermione huffed, "I don't know how I felt about it or how I feel about it!" She squirmed a little bit as she bit her lip, she knew that Luci would keep this all to himself and there wasn't anyone around. "I liked what she was doing," her words were slightly forced and as she opened her mouth to say more, the words wouldn't escape her.

"But it wasn't from the witch you wanted it from." He sighed a little bit, "Maybe you should tell her?"  
Hermione shook her head a little bit but didn't say anything.  
"Okay..." he sighed again. "Witches, so complicated, fine, then." He knew she would snap before too long, he just hoped he was there to see it finally happen. "How about we go get something to eat?"

Hermione nodded a little bit and started to pack things up. Talking to Luci, it helped calm her, but she didn't know what to do next. She did know for sure that she didn't want to be alone with either of the Black sisters any time soon.

A/N: Another short chapter, but I wanted to get something up. I've been busy switching to a new job and been dealing with personal issues and dealing with being sick and stuffs. I should be able to get the next chapter up a lot quicker.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Couple of things. First, Hermione is switched to Mia because I never liked the whole 'mione nickname, always rubbed me the wrong way and didn't feel like something Lucius and Narcissa would use. However Mia is nice. As some of you have noticed I've started bouncing a bit with Point of Views. When it is in Hermione's point of view I use her name and the nicknames she uses for people, when I use Narcissa's point of view it is her name and the names she uses for people, and the same for Lucius. Hopefully that makes sense.

Second, I do like reviews and follows, it pushes me to actually write a bit more and get back to the story. However when I get messages asking when the next update is, it has the opposite affect. I write because I like to write when I have time to, I won't push myself to write if my muse isn't there, the work I do then is shit. So, I honestly don't know when an update will come. I don't mind the reviews I've gotten where someone has expressed a desire for the next chapter but several pms in-between updates asking when the next update is, is annoying and off putting. I tend to ignore them.

If someone happens to however want to plot through pms and such, that would encourage my writing motivation a bit and such. Other than that, just keep things to reviews, 'cause if it isn't something you're fine with everyone seeing, well, maybe it isn't worth being said. Unless it is plots, or legit questions. Hopefully that doesn't come off bitchy, but I'm honestly writing this because I want to and if it's up for everyone to read it will keep me from going all ADD and jumping to a new story and such like before.

And of course a shout out to my Beta: MelodiDam!

And way...on to the story...

Her back was pinned against the wall, she couldn't move but it wasn't like she wanted to move at that particular moment. No, she could feel hot breath against her neck, smooth fingers tracing light patterns along her hip bones. "Come now Mia, tell me..." the light voice echoed through her ears as she fought to control her breathing, "tell me what you want..." Hermione felt the back of her head hitting the wall behind her as she fought to control her bodily responses.

"What you need..." Her breathes were coming in light pants as she heard the husky voice echoing around her. "Tell me..."

Hermione wanted to whimper but she was stronger than that, she wanted to beg for more, but she was quite a bit more stubborn than she was given credit for. At least she was, up until the moment she felt teeth grazing the soft skin of her neck. She could hold back the groan before she breathlessly said, "Please..."

"Please what," she felt the teeth against her neck again as hands started moving away from her hips and into her shirt, splaying against her flat stomach. "What can I do for you, what do you crave?" The words alone were enough to drive her nuts, especially with the purr in the other witches voice.

"You..." a moan rippled from her throat as teeth nibbled at her ear and nails dug into her soft sides. "Please..." She felt light headed as the nails lightened up and the hands trailed all the way to her breasts, "more..."

Hermione opened her eyes to see her blued beauty with a smirk on her features as her hands moved to tangle themselves into the silver hair to move her face so that she could press her lips against the blondes.

"Wake up..." Hermione mumbled something under her breath before turning over in the bed. "Mia...Don't make me force you out of bed."

Narcissa shook her shoulder again and she swore she heard a groan or a moan mixed into the grumbling, "Mia...Get up..." Cissy sighed loudly, normally Mia was up before anyone or she woke up easy but this was just unlike her. Although, things had been overly stressful lately. Since the encounter Mia had with her sister, there was literally no time where Mia was alone with her or her sister and it was kind of annoying. It wasn't like Luci was popping up out of nowhere, it was Mia who was going out of her way to make sure they weren't alone.

Narcissa hated it. She missed the times they spent alone but on the other hand it was nice to know that Mia wasn't trying to be alone with Bella. She sighed a little bit as Mia moved in her sleep again, she figured she was going to have to go through drastic measures to get the other girl up. But before she could move to find another way to wake her up, she felt an arm snake around her waist and drag her into the bed.

She felt Mia's breath against her neck as her entire body went rigid, she was stuck in a position she didn't exactly mind at the moment. Especially when she heard a breathy, "Mine," whispered right in her ear as Mia's arms tightened around her. She was in her own personal heaven, although an argument could be made that this was also a version of hell. She really wanted to know what her Mia was dreaming about. And when she finally woke up how was she going to explain this, she could just be honest...that would go well, Narcissa was sure of that.

Thankfully it was Saturday, so there wasn't a true hurry, sure Luci would be waiting...but surely he had other concerns, right? She could just lay here, and enjoy, right? There wasn't anything wrong with that... Not that she had the power to remove herself from Hermione's arms, so with a soft exhale she buried her face in the crook of Hermione's neck and smiled before letting her eyes close. 

Lucius huffed a little bit as he looked to the clock, the girls were supposed to meet him well over an hour ago and they were nowhere to be seen. He was about to storm upstairs and demand they finish getting ready when a first year dashed into the room. Curious the wizard turned his attention to the first year, who was for some reason heading his way.

"Malfoy," he seemed to say slightly under his breath. Lucius nodded once and the first year continued on, "Black, the Gryffindor, he's waiting for you."

Lucius simply nodded and headed for the door. He was excited and nervous at the same time but he wouldn't let anyone know. No, his emotions could never be on his sleeve, he was a Malfoy. And he was about to find out why his Ex was waiting outside of his dorm area for him. 

Hermione felt herself coming out of sleep with an odd sensation, well outside of what was caused by the dream. She felt warmer than she should but on only one side, like someone had placed a heating stone there or added a couple of blankets while she slept. And at the same time she felt safer than she had in the longest time. At ease. Relaxed. It was nice. She actually considered sleeping the day away just for that sense of comfort. It had been too long since she felt at ease.

But she couldn't do that to Cissy and Luci, she was sure they were waiting for her to go to the dining hall. And she would feel incredibly bad for ditching on Cissy any more than normally did. She missed all the time she used to get with the blond witch but just, the touches, the looks, and with Bella...just, it was too much. She couldn't deal with it and not react. Even with Luci around she couldn't help but lean into the touches and blush just slightly under Cissy's gaze.

However there wasn't a sign that Cissy cared for her reactions or returned her feelings. Even though Luci kept telling her that Cissy did, it didn't give her the confidence. And Bella, just, damn it. That damn witch. She refused to be alone with her, and she freaking knew it. She knew she was avoiding her, if Bella came down a hallway, Hermione went the other way. And in class? It was the worst, it turned out that Bella was an expert Legilimens, but not in a worrying way, her secret was safe. The Headmaster had made sure that no one could break into her mind and see her past before her trip through time.

No, no, what Bella did was in a way worst. She would send little sights, sounds, feelings. What it would feel like to have her hands running across her body, a soft moan or a groan. Bella even went so far as to switch between herself and Cissy, so sometimes she was actually happy for those moments and then she would realize they didn't actually happen and her day would be worse. And if it was herself Bella forced into her mind, her day went to hell. It was needless to say that it was a REALLY good thing she was already skilled in Defensive Arts.

After about 15 minutes her mind seemed to unfuzz enough for her to mind to realize why exactly half of her was overly warm...There was a blond witch wrapped around her for some reason...Maybe this was a trick of her mind and she was still dreaming. Ya, that had to be it. It was a dream, because there was no reason for Cissy to be here. Sure, the other witch had joined her bed in the past due to her having nightmares and Cissy felt bad but Hermione hadn't had any last night...no the dream she had last night slash this morning was making this situation harder to deal with.

Hermione took a deep breath just as she felt Cissy nuzzling into her neck. Hermione could feel the heat blonde's breath on her neck and she swore she could feel her lips on her neck. The air rushed from her throat as her heart seemed to literally stop dead in her chest. And in that moment she was sure that this wasn't a dream and she was getting out of this situation and into a shower. A nice, cold as fuck, shower.

The brunette witch wiggled herself out of the bed without waking Cissy up, grabbed what could have been an outfit and ran for the bathrooms.

Cissy woke up ten minutes Mia left the bed due to a sudden influx of cold. When she saw that Mia was gone, well, she assumed that she was upset about her being her. So the blond got up quickly, dressed and went about her morning ritual and left the room as quickly overall as she could. She expected that Luci would be down there waiting with a disapproving look but he wasn't. He was gone. She frowned for a moment, that was unlike him.

But him not being here, it didn't change the fact that she needed to get away from a potentially bad situation so she went for a walk around Black Lake. That would kill some time, maybe by lunch the morning situation would have just been forgotten. 

The cold shower had helped, it really did, though it took nearly twenty minutes until she no longer felt like pinning her female friend to the bed and just doing naughty things. Hermione didn't want to think about the things she wanted to do to the blond or else she would need to spend another twenty minutes under the cold spray. And her day couldn't take another delay. Before she had stepped into the shower she had checked the time and found she had greatly over slept, probably because Cissy had joined her.

Another thing she couldn't think about or else, another shower. Hermione sighed as she dried off and started dressing, she didn't know how she was going to deal with the episode this morning or how she was going to face Cissy. She had several possibly ways to change the topic or explain it away, only to find that when she walked back into the dorm room that Cissy was already gone. And Hermione was conflicted, on one hand it was a relief, but on another it kind of hurt. Part of her apparently hoped that Cissy would still be curled up in her bed waiting for her.

Hermione plopped down on the bed and sighed before falling back against the mattress, to only be faced with Cissy's lingering scent. Hermione groaned loudly as she stared up at the ceiling, apparently life was just tormenting her at this point in time. She wanted Cissy here, she didn't want her here, she wanted just so much but she couldn't, she wouldn't make the first move. So she was left lying in her bed, surrounded by her crushes scent hating herself. 

The brunette witch eventually rolled from her bed and made her way to the library and attempted to read in peace for a bit. And she mostly succeed, the main problem was that every other sentence she found herself drifting into her thoughts revolving Cissy. What she wanted to do to the blond, how she thought the blond would taste, exactly how she would sound as she came undone, the look on her face when she came undone.

Her breath came in shallower, her heart raced in her chest at the very thought of Cissy, her panties moistened at the image of the naked witch writhing in her hands. Hermione bit her lip as she buried her face in her hands in an effort to stifle in possible sounds she could make due to her over active imagination. Her mouth grew dry as a scene played out in her mind; what could have happened this morning if she hadn't have left.

She could feel Cissy's hot breath on the back of her throat. She could feel the heat from Cissy's very body against hers, she could feel the other woman's breast against her back. The night gown Cissy had worn to bed that night had been super thin and spider silk or something, at that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she wanted to the other witch and she was about to snap. And that was when she felt a hand creeping up her side, dancing along her own nightgown.

And she snapped, finally, Hermione flipped around and pinned the blond to the bed and straddled her waist and pinned her arms to the bed as Cissy's beautiful, sparkling frost blue eyes fluttered open. There were no words between them, none were needed, just like no one needed to know who moved in first for the kiss or who the moan echoed from first.

Hermione took a deep breath to try and pull herself from the fantasy, she was in the library. This was a place to study, it was sacred for her. And she wanted to, to move past it but in her mind, Cissy had flipped them over effortlessly and in the process of ripping her gown off so she could have the brunette witch naked under her and Hermione just had to concentrate on not moaning for real as she felt her thighs rub together.

She felt the blonde's lips on her neck as her own hands were under Cissy's gown running along her sides and teasing towards her breasts. She could feel Cissy slightly growling silently before she nipped at the brunette causing Hermione to gasp before a moan rippled from her throat.

There was a loud crash nearby as a younger student dropped a rather large book and Hermione jumped a bit before jumping to her feet and running out of the library. She needed...she didn't know what she needed, she knew what she wanted but she was sure that she wouldn't be able to get that. So, she needed an alternative and honestly she considered certain solutions but they didn't sound appealing. Maybe she needed to go to Luci, he would be able to tell her want to do.

Yes, she would walk for a bit and go to lunch and pull him away and he would give her a solution. That was it, she would be able to survive a half an hour. She had too...

She did survive a half an hour before she headed towards the dining room, mainly because she walked down mostly unused corridors and didn't stop moving, at all. Nope, because if she stopped moving she wouldn't trust herself. And when she made it to the Dining Hall she took her normal spot to see Cissy looking lost in thought and Luci, almost disheveled. It was obvious but she could tell because she saw him nearly all the time, his shirt was not quite tucked in properly, a couple of hairs out of place, a couple of wrinkles where they shouldn't be. Something was amiss.

Hermione almost wanted to ask but then her eyes drifted over to Cissy's and their gaze met. She felt her face flush as she quickly looked towards the food on her plate that she probably wasn't going to eat. And that was how the first silent lunch between the three of them started and when it was over the three of them flocked together but when they made it to the exit Luci moved to go off on his own but Hermione spoke up, "Hey Luci can we talk for a moment?"

She swore she saw a bit of panic flash on his features but that was when Cissy nearly scoffed and stormed off. Only her storming off was way different than anyone else's it was, cold, icy. Her features so withdrawn, like she didn't care, couldn't care. And Hermione actually shivered as she watched her crush walk away from her before turning and looking over at Luci, who was now wearing a sympathetic look, "Go after her Mia."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out there. Work and life got really crazy for a bit and it's still rather crazy, but hopefully I'll be able to write a little more frequently now. I hope you all enjoy where the chapter went and there is still so much more to do here~ If there is anything you want to happen pm me or post it in a review. So, ya, that's that, till next time lovelies~

* * *

* * *

Why should she have to go after her? What did she do that was so damn wrong! Cissy was the one that climbed into bed with her. Cissy was the one that left before she got back, sure she left the bed first but that wasn't the problem! Cissy didn't exactly come trying to find her today! All she did was ask to see Luci for a moment, she needed help from the wizard to, well, to make it bearable to deal with Cissy and such. She didn't want to make things awkward between her and any member of their little trio, so she couldn't act on her feelings for the blond witch. This just...it wasn't freaking fair! Hermione just wanted to throw a tantrum, or push the blond witch against a wall.

"Why should I go after her?! She...she's just," Hermione sighed as she stomped her foot onto the ground, "This isn't my fault!"

He chuckled a little bit as he pulled her further down the hall way, to a semi private location where no one would overhear their conversation, "Mia...I love you like a sister, just like I love her, but you two are ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? How do you figure, hmm?" Her aggravation was clear on her features, "Explain!"

Luci took a deep breath, "Over the last few days, have you spent any time between just the two of you? Like you did for weeks before her sister got here?"

Hermione frowned a little bit as she thought about it, "No... but I have reasons!"

"I'm sure you do, but can you imagine how that hurts Cissy? She's let you in and now you are pushing her away, it hurts quite a bit. Especially someone like Cissy, you should understand."

She huffed and fidgeted, "I do it's just...It's frustrating! I can't deal with the touches, the way she looks at me, just everything normally does that's so innocent. It's too much now!"

"And why is that? Hmm?" he crossed his arms against his chest and rose his eyebrow.

"Because I want her damn it! You know that!"

"Then why you don't take her, Mia..." he sighed before groaning loudly, "I've told you that she wants you just as much, that she cares for you like you care for her. Act. On. It. Before she closes you out of her life, seriously."

Hermione sighed as she leaned back against the wall and she looked defeated, "But what if you're wrong? What if she doesn't and I act on it and then she hates me and I lose her as a friend and then I lose you and I'm all alone in this school and I don't want to be alone Luci," Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'll do anything to not be alone..." Hermione fidgeted a bit. "And...I just...I don't want to lose her either, it wouldn't hurt too much."

"Mia...You won't lose either of us, I'm positive she wants you as much, if not more than you want her."

"Then why hasn't she acted on it..." Hermione almost sounded defeated.

"Why haven't you?" Lucius sighed again, "You are both frustrating witches, waiting for the other to make a move; either that or you're playing a dangerous game of chicken. After all you both know the risks of a potential relationship at this age..."

Hermione fought the urge to frown in confusion, she would have to talk to Dumbledore about pure bloods again, or she could find a book to read in secret. There were so many things she didn't know and clearly this was one of them. She did know that the wizarding world wasn't the most welcoming of same sex marriages but they weren't forbidden, hell there were even pure blood marriages out there that were homosexual. She was missing something and she knew it, but she couldn't exactly ask questions without fessing up, "Ya...ya… I know, just don't know what to do."

"Go after her, talk to her, or act on it, just do something before you lose her and she shuts you out of her world. Then you get the ice queen instead of the warm woman you have before you now."

Hermione nodded a couple of times as she stared at the ground. She couldn't deal with that, she couldn't deal with Cissy looking at her with those cold and chilling eyes that she gave everyone she didn't care about. So, she had to do something about it, "Okay...I'll figure something out. I just don't know what..."

"Mia, even if you don't confess or act on your feelings, just don't continue to push her out, go to the library and just study with her. Just the two of you, spend some time with her like before. She needs you Mia, just like you need her."

With those parting words Hermione left Luci with millions of thoughts racing through her mind, different scenarios, but there was one constant thought; she couldn't lose Cissy. And she couldn't help but laugh at that very thought, before this trip in time, she hated the blond witch, she hated the blond wizard she was married to, and she hated the blond spawn they created. They had been on the other side of the war, they aided in their cause, people died because of them. Sure, they had their reasons, but still! They fought against each other, Bella-

What did Bella do, she felt that horrible ball of anger in her gut wanting to be unleashed but there was no reason for it. She felt confused. And she was sure that was because, well, Luci wasn't Lucius, Bella well, she was probably still Bella, and Cissy wasn't Narcissa. But they were the same person, just before whatever made them what they were in her time line. Did that make the fact that she was best friends with them better? Did it make the fact that she was in love with Cissy better? It just had to make it better.

Because as she walked through the halls towards the library, she honestly couldn't see her life without those two blondes. And there was that hope buried deep in her chest that she could possibly change the past and make it so that second wizarding war never happened. Not that, that was the highest priority for her at the moment, she was a teenage girl after all. Sometimes the most important thing was, well, she thought she was better than most hormonal teenagers she knew, but she wasn't.

The fact that she was walking into the library to be with her crush instead of studying, just proved the damn point. Hermione sighed a little bit as she past the doors and started looking for the blonde and it took a little bit of effort. She almost thought that Cissy wasn't actually here like Luci said, but well, she decided to check her table and there she was. Sitting right there, next to the chair she normally sat in, just trying to read a book, it looked like a charm book but Hermione wasn't sure.

No, her eyes were focused on the pain in the blonde's eyes and the cold demeanor as she sat there. Hermione took a deep breath and sat right down in her normal chair without saying a word and that's when she realized that she didn't have anything to do, she hadn't even brought a book or parchment. She will just have to sit here and just exist until she figured something out.

Not that it took long for Cissy to set up book down, of course in that motion she slid a book mark into-between her pages and shut the book. However Cissy didn't look over to her as she opened her mouth and spoke in a cold distant tone of voice, "I thought you had plans with Lucius."

Hermione nearly shivered as the ice fell from the words, she was nearly convinced that it was too late, but it couldn't be too late, she wouldn't let it be too late. She couldn't be too late. "No, it was just a simple conversation..."

"About what," there was a slight bite to the words that convinced Hermione that it wasn't too late and Hermione almost smiled. Sure, Cissy was clearly upset with her, but at least she still cared, that was something. Definitely something.

"Nothing important," Hermione shrugged as she picked up the book Cissy had been reading and looked it over. It was a Charms book but it wasn't a required tome for anything.

"If it was nothing, then why don't you tell me," Cissy finally turned and looked over to Hermione. Hermione could see hesitation in her eyes, pain, and frustration. The more Cissy looked at her and spoke, the less cold her features and tone were.

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione felt her heart race in her chest at the very thought of telling Cissy what the conversation was about. But Luci was right, if she waited too much longer she would lose the witch, that was clear with this encounter.

"Yes," it was a simple word filled with uncertainty but also with a twinge of need. Like she needed to know the answer and she did. Narcissa was concerned that Luci and Mia had discussed this morning, that something bad was going to come of it, that they were going to tell her sister it was something it wasn't. Narcissa feared it would then get to her father and her father...if something like this was, it could end badly. Not as badly as what happened with Andy, but bad enough.

"Not here," Hermione said with a sigh as she pushed the book to Cissy and pushed herself from the table, "Let's go somewhere, more private, somewhere where it can be just us." Hermione saw Cissy nod and Hermione felt herself tremble as she moved for the exit of the library and towards the seventh floor. If this was as big of a deal as it seemed to be, she didn't want anyone to find out. Especially if Cissy rejected her. She didn't want anyone to know if that happened to her.

The two witches walked silently towards the Room of Requirement and Cissy stood there as Hermione walked back and forth three times. Cissy didn't even react as the door popped up and Hermione assumed that the blond witch knew of the room, maybe not as well as she did, but she knew of it. And with the door sitting there in front of the pair, Hermione walked up and opened it to allow them entry.

It was a nice room reminiscent of a mix of the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms, with a nice roaring fire, a comfortable couch, and end tables, everything to make them comfortable. There was even some butter beers on ice on a coffee table. Hermione smiled softly as she walked to the couch and sat down with a loud exhale and then watched Cissy follow suit, still ever silent.

Hermione sat there, with her heart pounding in her chest as she simply looked down at her hands. She knew she should speak, to tell Cissy what the talk was about, to be honest with her best friend once more. To close the gap between them before it became too large to cross. But the words, they wouldn't leave her throat, hell, she couldn't even organize her thoughts well enough to find out where to start. She thought, maybe, she should just spit it out but that wasn't like her, just like it wasn't like Cissy to prompt her.

Cissy would sit there in silence until she started talking and Hermione herself would sit there until she had a plan of action, a script to speak from. Hermione could feel the tension in the air increasing with each second that passed by. She swore she could feel Cissy's body growing ever tenser. "I...I was, needed to speak with Luci about something personal..." her voice cut out, she knew what she wanted to say next but the words caught in her throat as she glanced over to Cissy.

She could see the blonde's hands tighten for a split second. She knew she hurt the other girl by not going to her with something personal but it was clear to Hermione that she wouldn't bring it up, that she wouldn't say a word about it. "I... it… it's about," she tried and stopped three times to continue, "You see, there's this person-"

And that was when she was cut off, "You like this person?" The voice wasn't quite cold, just merely detached.

"Yes," her heart felt like it was racing in her chest. What if Cissy knew how she felt? What was she going to do if that was the case? If Cissy felt the same, why didn't she say something sooner? Oh gawds, she was about to be rejected. Hermione took a shallow breath as she forced herself to be calm.

"Why did you not come to me? Why Luci? I thought we were able to speak with each other about anything and everything..." Hermione swore her voice was becoming colder with each second, "Do you not trust me?" Her voice seemed to waver there and Hermione felt like someone stabbed her in the heart.

"Of course I trust you!" Hermione said quickly before spinning her head to look over at Cissy.

"Then why Luci over me?"

"Because of who it is," Hermione paused as she fought to not let tears fall from her eyes, "Because I'm scared of how you would react to who it is..."

"Mia," Her voice seemed to break as she sighed. "There isn't anyone in this school that I would disprove of," her words seemed heavy as ice. "It's not James is it?" Cissy turned to face her and Hermione could see sadness in her eyes as she spoke. "Him, well, maybe not him but he is also a prat..." Cissy let out a fake chuckle as she sat there looking at her friend with those sad eyes.

Hermione blinked a couple of times, it was odd, clearly Cissy didn't know, but...it seemed like she might. Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it, before finally speaking, "No, god no, not James. He is the biggest prat that has ever came to this school." Hermione half smiled. "I know you wouldn't disapprove, it's just," she exhaled loudly. "This person, this person is close to you and I wasn't sure you would approve..." Hermione felt her throat tighten as she sat there and she swore she saw a panic in Cissy's features and that concerned Hermione.

Narcissa felt panic deep in her core. It made sense suddenly why she never saw her Mia with her sister anymore, why she was so skittish around her now, why Mia would go to Luci over her. Hermione was involved with her sister and she had been hiding it. Clearly now maybe they were thinking about taking it public now, but her sister was engaged! But that could still be dissolved if a better match was found; Bella stole her way out of an arrange marriage to save herself. She felt like her heart was breaking in her chest, this was horrible. She didn't think she could survive this. "I'm..." She couldn't even say the words, "I'd never disapprove your life choices, you're my friend, I care deeply for you."

There is was, the cold, dead tone she feared. She didn't understand, why would she get like this over just that. "And...I you," Hermione felt her throat tighten as she looked over to Cissy, she didn't know what to do anymore...

"Which is why, I will support yours and Bella's relationship." her voice was dead cold, there was no inflection at all in her words.

Hermione felt her entire body freeze and tighten before she just started laughing. "Bella? Me?"

She laughed a little more and Cissy started to glare at her. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"But that's ridiculous! Cissy I'm not involved with anyone, let alone your sister. I have no interest in your sister, of that I swear. Though it was the arrival of Bella that pushed me to realize how I care for this person."

Cissy frowned and looked at her funny. "But I'm only really close to you, Luci and Bella and I'm sorry but you don't have the right equipment to be of any interest of Luci... And what exactly does my sister have to do with things?"

"It's not Luci, he..." Hermione turned bright red. "He doesn't have the right equipment for me either...kind of awkward if it was him."

Hermione swore she saw a smile grace Cissy's features for a half a second and Hermione felt her heart soar in that moment. "Then who, Mia...you can tell me, you should know that I do not mind homosexuality, we are both friends with the 'Queen' of Slytherin after all."

There was something in her eyes, almost akin to hope and the amusement in her voice. Hermione don't know what it was, or why she did it, but seeing that look in her eyes, she just acted, or her body moved on her own. She wasn't sure what happened. One moment she was sitting there and the next she was pressing her lips against Cissy's for the briefest moment before pulling back and whispering softly, "It's you silly, it's always been you."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry about vanishing, work got crazy for a bit there. I actually had no free time at all for weeks, then as I got free time I hit writers block like crazy, then no free time, then being wrangled into helping with an RP board. But I think I'm back to having some free time, at least enough to constantly write. I was able to finish this chapter today, it had been half written for a good long while...Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, there is more to come.

It's perfectly fine. I completely understand. Sorry it took me so long to respond. I just wanted to give this my full attention.

The kiss was soft and innocent but it spoke volumes between the two girls, especially as Cissy began to kiss her back. For Hermione it was finally getting it off her chest how much she cared for the other girl, how much she craved her, how much she needed her. For Narcissa, it was like Christmas morning; finally getting the one thing she really wanted. For her this kiss was Hermione telling her that she was hers. That she wasn't going to be rejected, that everything was going to work out just fine.

There wasn't anything spectacular about the kiss, if Hermione was to be honest with herself, just a chaste kiss, but it was still better than any kiss she received from Ron or Krum. Her heart actually felt like it skipped a beat as her hand drifted to Cissy's thigh and she felt kiss returned. And it was that moment Hermione knew she was at an impasse, after her heart skipped a beat it began to race uncontrollably and her body felt like it was fire. And she knew she either had to break the kiss off now, or she wouldn't be able to control herself.

As much she wanted more than this simple kiss, she didn't want to scare the blond witch away. She couldn't stand the idea of the witch running from here because she pushed too far too fast. She couldn't stand the idea of being rejected, then there was the chance that maybe Cissy was just kissing her back to not be rude, what if Cissy didn't actually return her feelings? Hermione felt a crushing pain in her chest at just the very idea if that possibility. But that couldn't be true, no, that wouldn't be like Cissy.

Those two seconds were her lips were softly pressed against the blond witch's felt like eternity and when they parted Hermione wasn't sure what she expected from Cissy. Part of her expected pity and another part desperately wanted to see joy and love reflected in Cissy's eyes. But she didn't have a chance to see Cissy's eyes before something happened to the poor brunette witch, only it wasn't a bad thing. She felt Cissy wrap her arms around her neck pulling her back towards her and before she could react Hermione felt Cissy's lips pressed firmly against hers.

And then everything was just right in the world. Hermione smiled into the kiss, Cissy returned her feelings, nothing could make this better. And that was when Hermione was proven wrong, Cissy made that kiss better by simply swiping her tongue over Hermione's lips. Hermione moaned at the action and that was enough for Cissy's tongue to part her lips and slip her tongue into her mouth. Just the feeling of Cissy's tongue moving against hers, it was intoxicating. Her hands moved on her own, quickly jumping from Cissy's thigh to the sides of her neck and boldly moving lower and lower, inching towards what she really wanted.

Then Cissy's hands moved, just not in the expected way. They latched onto Hermione's hips and before she knew it, Cissy was lifting her up and Hermione quickly found herself straddling the other witch's thighs. That action alone pulled a moan from Hermione's throat and caused her to fall further into the kiss. She needed this, craved it for weeks, and now she wanted (had?) it and even though she knew she should stop, she just couldn't. Instead she deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue against Cissy's as her hands slowly drifted lower and lower until her hands rested right on Cissy's breasts.

Hermione could feel the material of the other witch's bra through the material of her shirt, she could literally feel the lace. Her fingers slowly and softly caressed the hidden treasures through the material that was hiding them from view and just that was enough to rip a moan right from Cissy. Hermione couldn't stop, especially as she felt cool hands slid against the heated flesh of her stomach as Cissy's hands slipped under her shirt. But that wasn't the end of that, oh no, Cissy softly drug her nails against the heated flesh and Hermione couldn't help but break the kiss as she inhaled sharply before moaning loudly.

It felt so good to feel just the other girl's nails against her flesh as she panted and rested her forehead against Cissy's shoulder. And surprisingly it was Cissy who started to speak sense as she continued to trace patterns over Hermione's heated flesh, "As much as I want this, I desire this," Cissy whispered huskily in her ear, "It's not a good idea right now."

Hermione couldn't help but whimper as she nodded before she kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. She knew things needed to stop, but she couldn't stop herself.  
"We should talk." Hermione whispered, before moving and kissing the blond witch fiercely and passionately as her hands moved towards the blond witch's hips so she could try and slip her hands under her shirt. So the blond witch could feel her warm hands against her chilled flesh and Cissy let her. This was literally perfect.

The witches continued to make out until neither could breathe any further and when they parted they just looked each other in the eye and smiled. Both had the same thought, 'finally,' and with that smile they both knew the truth of the moment; they belonged to the other and nothing would change that. Not a damn thing in this world, and for the next hour they exchanged soft kisses and held each other close. Simply happy that they finally had each other.

And then lunch came around. The two witches had a decision to make, either hide away in the Room of Requirement and con a house elf into bringing them food or go down to the dining hall. It was unspoken, but both witches knew that if they went back to the general populous of the campus they wouldn't be able to act any other way than friendly towards each other.

Hermione was sure that, well, that wasn't what either of them wanted after finally letting the truth out. She knew she wanted to kiss the blond witch when wanted without worry of someone's eyes falling on the two of them in a precarious situation. She may not know much about pureblood society that she didn't read in a book but she knew that a witch doing, well anything, outside of an engagement was frowned upon and could led to the witch being disowned.

She honestly didn't understand how Patsy (Pansy?) got away with her behavior for years and years. Maybe it was the different families, she did know that the Blacks were elite. Well beyond elite, they were one of the purest families out there. And here she was snogging one of the women of that family in the Room of Requirement. This wasn't like her...right? Her head kind of throbbed a bit as she sat there with the blond witch curled up in her arms.

Hermione had her hand softly petting through the soft hair and she knew just by the way Cissy was reclined into her that she was happy and content. It was perfect for the other witch and Hermione couldn't help but remind herself that she wasn't a pureblood, that she was the lowest of the low in the eyes of every pureblood in this world. This couldn't work, there wasn't a way it could work. She looked down at the blond as she tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

There was nothing wrong with this. Sure, she wasn't a pureblood but Cissy didn't care about that, this would work. It would and it had to. The world could just go and jump off a cliff if it had an issue.

"What are you thinking about Mia?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm happy."

"Ya? Even though this has to stay between us?"

It was no longer unspoken. "And Luci," she felt and heard Cissy chuckle. "You know he would find out in a heartbeat."

"I am aware, he's also been pushing me to admit-"

"You too?" Hermione couldn't help but smile before a chuckle rippled from her chest. "I swear that boy has a sense for things."

"He does, doesn't he..." Hermione heard Cissy's voice trail off, and she knew things were about to get serious. "You know what family I'm from, I can't," Hermione heard the other witch's voice choke up a bit.

"I know, hey now," Hermione moved her hand to tilt up Cissy's chin so she could look into the witch's eyes, "I know, you're family basis things on proposals from other families, mine's not as bad, but if rumor's spread, my father will pull from school. He's already iffy on the Headmaster." Hermione leaned down and pressed her lips softly on the other girl's lips. She could feel the other girl smile and it was confirmed when she pulled away.

"I want this to work, I really like you Mia," Hermione could see the desperation in the other girl's eyes.

"Then we'll make it work, we'll date in secret and if things work out then, we'll just plant thoughts in our fathers' heads, don't worry, kay?" She could see Cissy smiling and Hermione couldn't help herself as she leaned down and kissed Cissy once more, "Now how about lunch? Then we can catch up with Luci and hang out like usual?"

"I'd liked that." And with that the pair pulled apart and headed to the door. They knew it was going to be difficult but they could make it work. They were the two witches in the school, if anyone could succeed it was them.

"Finally!" Luci's voice cut through the corridor as he nearly pranced towards them. Hermione could tell he was still ruffled up a bit and she was curious but he wasn't going to give her a chance to speak. "Took you lot long enough..."

Hermione frowned a little bit. "What are you-" and he just gave her that look, that looked that screamed I know what you did and I'm not going to let you play it off. "Fine, yes, but keep your mother shut." He nodded a little bit and Hermione fought the urge to groan. They literally were only half way to the Great Hall and they ran into Luci. He of course already knew and just really? How did he know things like this?

She looked over to Cissy and she could see the other witch was on lockdown, she didn't want to show how she felt about the moment. However, she could see a faint twinkle in the witch's eye. She knew the blond with was happy and that was all that mattered to her. "How do you know these things Lucius?"

He looked shocked and appalled that she used his name, Cissy never used his name like that, "Well dear friend, I have a sixth sense when things work out the way they are meant to and they have. Life couldn't be better right now." They took a detour into an unused classroom and a few flicks of the wrist and they were free to talk in peace.

Luci just leaned against a desk and Hermione sat on a table with Cissy standing next to her, nearly leaning into her touch, "Now we just need to hook you up with an available wizard," and then she saw a panic in his eyes and he began to fidget.

"Err, well, that's not entirely necessary, all I really care about is you two finally finding each other. It was touch and go there for a while. I mean really? How could you two not realize how into each other you really are? It's just crazy," he shook his head a little bit. Hermione could tell he was deflecting, and she wasn't about to bring it up but he bet her to it, "So how far did you two go? The room of requirement, right? Safe place to tear each other's clothing off."

Hermione turned bright red and Cissy looked down right appalled, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" He chuckled a little bit, "How dare you! That is just none of your business!"

He gave a Cheshire Grin, "So...Cissy finally lost it."

Cissy gripped her wand and started to raise it, but Hermione jumped off the desk and in-between the two of them, "hey now, relax you two. First," she looked to Luci, "A lady never kisses and tells," she looked to Cissy for a brief moment, "And Cissy is a Lady, I would never take her to bed on the first date. So, drop it Luci."

He rose his hands defensively, "Alright, alright," he chuckled a little bit, "so long as you two are together and happy, I guess that's all I need, so...food?"

And just like that the situation was defused and the witches' attention was pulled away from the fact that the Slytherin Sex God, wasn't looking for a hook up. Instead they were both just relieved that he dropped that line of questioning and smiling. Today was a good day, and of course there was going to be an amazing lunch waiting ahead of them.

The rest of the weekend went really well. The two witches spent nearly every waking moment together and no one batted an eye. Apparently being really good friends before getting together, made it really easy for the two of them to have secret relationship. The spent time working on their projects, studying and when they could they would sneak out and snog. Nothing ever went so far as clothing even being moved and it was kind of driving Hermione crazy.

She wanted things to work out and she knew Cissy wasn't ready for more. She also never understood back when she went to Hogwarts the first time around, why so many of her classmates couldn't keep their hands off each other. She knew now, just a taste of the blond witch and she was hooked, not only hooked but she wanted so much more than that subtle taste.

Hermione knew the smart move would be distance, but she also knew how well that worked last time. She would just suffer in quiet, deal with her hormones and just get lost in the dreams...And day dreams... The day dreams were probably the worst, mainly because she could fall into them in any of her classes, she had been through a war and was the brightest witch of her age and one of the brightest witches in this age. She could day dream.

And she did. It was actually how she was getting through DADA half way through the week. Probably not the smartest idea since she knew Bellatrix could see into her head and would know what she was thinking about. Not only that, but she could probably follow those day dreams to actual memories and their plans that afternoon in the room of requirement. It was actually what her day dream was all about...what COULD happen this afternoon.

She really shouldn't have been surprised when the class ended and Bellatrix asked for her to stay back. She really shouldn't have been surprised, especially since she hadn't been called on at all during class and that the class was mostly just reading and writing today, an unusual for the black haired witch. Normally she was all about practical assignments in class, and if she had actually been paying attention, maybe she would have noticed how distracted Bellatrix was in class. But nope! Instead she was focused on her day dream and about 10% of her focus was taking notes and kinda reading the section.

But she was surprised and terrified, especially since she was dating the woman's youngest sister, and well, she was always terrified of Bellatrix. "Yes Professor," Hermione said in a semi-confident tone, "is there anything I can do for you?" Her heart was racing in her chest as she fought the urge to fidget. The urge increased as the last student filtered through the doors and Bellatrix cast a few privacy charms.

Bellatrix waited a few moments, before smirking and stalking closer to the brunette witch, "So..." A slight pause, "You and my sister?"

A/N2: So, what did ya think? So their together~ And Lucius has a secret love affair as well, who could that be? And next chapter we'll be seeing a confrontation between Hermione and Bellatrix, how will that go down~ Explosions? Threats to stay away? Bella trying to steal Hermione away? So many things could happen~ Until next time, lovelies~

And don't forget to thank my lovely Beta~ MelodiDam ~


	15. Chapter 14

Panic spread through Hermione's being as she felt her body, just, it was like she couldn't move and at the same time, like there were pins and needles running through her body as Bellatrix stalked towards her. Her heart raced and thumped loudly in her chest, it was all she could hear in that moment as her breath came in short bursts. She was overwhelm with an urge, no, not an urge, a need, a dire need to run, but she couldn't she was stuck.

Intellectually, she knew she was having a panic attack about having been caught and so soon into their relationship and by the woman that got Andy tossed out into the streets. They were screwed, so screwed. Hermione couldn't help the whimper as she fought to keep herself still standing, and at that moment she felt her arm literally burn and itch as fear crept into her heart.

It wasn't really fear, more, well, it was terror, pure terror, as the ghost of memories crept into her subconscious. And just like that her legs collapsed from under her, and her arse hit the ground with a loud thud as she began to use her hands to push herself away from Bellatrix until her back hit the wall.

"Hey...Hey..." Bellatrix's tone instantly softened as she rushed to the brunette witch's side and slowly rubbed circles on her back, "easy," she drew out the word and spoke quietly, "there is no need to panic..." Bellatrix didn't understand this degree of panic, she planned to screw with the girl, but, she didn't expect this degree of a reaction. She clearly miscalculated.

Maybe this girl's father was just as bad as her own. Maybe she should call for Cissy and get her to calm her girlfriend down, she wasn't exactly the most cuddly person in the world, "I promise, no one will hurt you, I won't let them," there was almost a feral sound to her voice as she sat next to the girl and pulled her into her lap. "Easy now...breath...just breath."

Hermione felt herself relax a little bit and she offered no resistance when Bellatrix pulled her into her lap. She didn't exactly get what was going on. She just, she couldn't react, her body was frozen, her mind was in chaos and her emotions, they were frayed and harsh.

"Good girl," Bellatrix could feel Hermione starting to take slightly deeper breaths, "I planned for this, for you and my sister to end up together. Though you had me worried, silly girl, you lot aren't very bright when it comes to each other..." she made a slight 'tsk tsk' sound, "I thought I would have to get involved there a couple of times." Bellatrix chuckled a little bit.

It was that point where Hermione's mind started to kick into over drive. She...planned this? What? Nothing made sense...not a damn thing and her confusion showed on her features and it was that confusion that Bellatrix picked up on, "She told you about Andy," even Hermione could see the sadness in her eyes as they sat there in silence, "she didn't know the whole story you know," Bellatrix took a haggard breath, "Do you want to know?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, please." Her words were shaky as she turned so she could met the other witch's gaze.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't have another class coming and I believe you have a free period," Bella rose an eye brow at Hermione's surprised expression. "Oh, don't give me that look! I knew you and my sister were using that time to beat around the bush," she rolled her eyes, "I expected you two to be snogging over a month ago." Hermione turned bright red and Bella took pride in that. "Anyway, can you keep this between us?"

Hermione frowned for a moment before nodding. "Good, one day you can tell her, it's just," there was a sad far away look in her eyes, "I don't want my either of my sister's pity and if either knew, they would just trash my self-sacrifice, and put themselves in danger." Hermione understood that so she nodded again. "Say it!" There was the coldness in her eyes that she was more familiar with.

"I swear to keep this between us."

"Good," Bella took a deep breath. "Alright, so, as you know when a woman in a pure blood family reaches a certain age their betrothal is figured out. Andy's, well, it wasn't to a nice person. She was promised to a horrible man, Mr. Parkinson, he's older than her and been through four wives already."

Hermione blinked a couple of time as Bella continued. "One wive just vanished with a note saying she was returning to family in another country, another 'fell' down the stairs and well, she didn't quite wake up, another wound up in intensive care and well, there isn't anything going on upstairs anymore. The fourth just vanished. No one really knows what happened to her, she literally vanished."

"And through it all, well, he just acted unaffected, with this cool attitude, like he didn't care. And he didn't. I overheard one night," she paused, "Don't ask where, it's not important," Hermione nodded, "he spoke of how his women needed to be taught a lesson and they never quite learned, until they were broken. My father," the word was full of venom, "He, he told him about Andy, how well behaved and trained she was, that she could learn quick. That an arrangement could be made for the right price."

Hermione could hear the growl in her voice, the venom, the hatred. "Our fucking father was going to sell her to an abusive arse, sure, it's how things were done, but, god damn! There were limits! He clearly didn't care about her. It was bad enough I knew I was sold to the Lestrange boy, but I can handle him. I'm strong, Andy, she was always soft. I know, I practically raised her and Cissy."

Her voice softened, "I had to save her, and the best way to do that, was before the betrothal contract was signed, make her unappealing to Parkinson. There were many was to do that, and I went into planning mode, it was nearly time for my sisters to come home for the Holidays, and the engagement would be announced at the Christmas Ball." There was a soft smile on Bella's features, "but well, she did my work for me, she fell in love, and even better it was with a muggleborn."

The brunette was stunned hearing the muggleborn term fall from Bellatrix's lips, "Oh don't give me that look, neither of us give a damn about muggleborns. I personally hate the slurs," Hermione was now confused, she swore she remembered Bellatrix being an important person to you-know-who, and what the hell happened, she heard Bellatrix sigh, "It's not important."

And then she continued on with the story, "I saw her kissing the boy and the look in her eye, all it took was a whisper to my father and a couple others and just like that Parkinson didn't want her. Didn't want to touch what a 'mudblood' had touched." Bellatrix took a deep breath, "But first, I confronted her two days after we arrived from the train. I told her I had seen and I gave her an hour to leave before I whispered to father."

Another deep breath. "Yes, she was tossed out of the house of Black but she was saved from that scum and she has love in her life. It is all I can ever ask for, sure, I'll never see or speak with her again or meet any of her children. But I can leave with that pain, I can be the villain."

Bellatrix was quiet for a good long moment before Hermione spoke, "Cissy thinks you did that maliciously, why, why not tell her?" Her voice was soft and confused, she really didn't understand, she wasn't, it didn't make sense, how did this Bella turn into her Bellatrix.

"Because, then, both Cissy and I would be punished, I'm protecting them, and I thought I would have to again. But then you came around, you'll be helping me save Cissy this time."

Shock and panic took over her being and Hermione was going to jump to her feet but Bella wrapped her arms around Hermione and forced her to stay sitting. "Parkinson will not have her! Cissy is mine!"

Bella laughed. "Of course he won't have her," she shook her head a bit. "You are as bad as a Black, good, we'll need this. The Blishwick family doesn't have much to offer the Blacks but I can make it work..." Bella took a deep breath, "Originally I was going to suggest to my father that a pairing with the Malfoy line would be the best, after all they have WAY more to offer than Parkinson, it would have worked. And the two of them would be happy, truly happy. They are best friends. Sure, they aren't interested in each other sexually but they only need to fuck once, and produce an heir. Then Lucius can have all the men he wants for lovers and my sister can have her women, it would be perfect. They just wouldn't have that love I was able to secure for Andy, but she would be safe."

Hermione nodded as a twisting feeling formed in her chest, it made sense, and explained how to homosexual people married and were kind of happy in her future. Bella did it to protect her, Hermione had a new found respect for the witch. "You really do love your sisters."

"More than anything in this world, I will do everything to protect them." Bella straightened her posture. "Now, you and my sister?"

There was this command in her voice, and Hermione couldn't help but answer and as truthfully as possible. "I love her, with everything. I know I practically just met her, but she is everything I want and I will strive to be everything she wants."

"Good then, you will marry her, and your engagement will be announced at the Christmas Ball." Bella motioned for Hermione to stand and the stunned brunette took to her feet. She knew she had to, that it was the right thing. But what if she got sent home? What about her secret? What about the fact she wasn't actually a pure blood and wasn't connected to the Blishwicks?

"I-I-"

"No, there is no other answer but yes, I have a month to convince father to sit down and agree to terms with the Blishwicks, to create the seeds. I need you to do the same with your father." There was a sadness in her eyes, "I know it is early in your relationship, but I know my father, she will be sold to the highest bidder by Christmas and I would very much like her to be happy, and I will be the bad guy again if I must." Then the rage, anger and coldness retook her eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy."

And in that moment, Hermione knew how Bella became Bellatrix in her future, how she became deranged and morbid, following a psychopath; trying to save her sisters. And maybe, just maybe she could stop that by getting involved now and helping to save Cissy. She could then save Bella, Luci, and maybe everyone, maybe so many could be happy. All she would have to do is stay in the past and marry the woman that held her heart.

"I'll do it. After all Cissy is mine and I won't let anyone touch her." Hermione stood straight and proud as she met Bella's gaze.

"Good, now, get out and do whatever it is you do, I have papers to grade." she huffed a little bit and stalked back to her desk. It was clear the conversation was over, especially since Bella lowered all the charms. Hermione spun and grabbed her bag before leaving the room.

Cissy was sitting out there waiting, Luci clearly had run off. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched her lover read through her Charms book, "Hey Cissy, let's grab a snack."

"Everything alright?" Cissy asked. "you were in there for a long while, did anything happen?"

Hermione smiled softly. "No, your sister was just suggesting a possible future path with me."

"Oh?"

"Ya, she thought I might enjoy being a teacher here after getting a mystery, and she thought I was the right sort."

Cissy didn't seem convinced but shrugged it off as they started to walk off. "Alright then, what were you thinking for a snack?"

"Something, fruity, maybe with some chocolate."

A/N: On the short side yes, but this seemed like a scene that should be on its own. Next chapter, a talk between the headmaster and Hermione~ A set up for the winter holidays~ As always reviews are welcome and if you have anything you want me include toss it to me~ I have check points figured out and such but not every minor plot point.

A/N: On the short side yes, but this seemed like a scene that should be on its own. Next chapter, a talk between the headmaster and Hermione~ A set up for the winter holidays~ As always reviews are welcome and if you have anything you want me include toss it to me~ I have check points figured out and such but not every minor plot point.


	16. Chapter 15

The next week went by peacefully for the witches, the only odd thing was that Luci seemed more distant, well not exactly distant but always busy. Hermione often noticed that he seemed hurried to get somewhere and whenever she caught him coming back to their little group, his clothing was not quite to the 'Malfoy Standard.' It was always little things; his hair slightly ruffled, looking flushed, a missing button, once his tie wasn't on, and just the look in his eyes. But every time she thought to talk to him about it, Cissy would distract her, and her thought process just shut down.

That week, Cissy and Hermione ran off to various, hidden locations to snog, and it was a good thing that Hermione was one of the more studious people that had ever lived. That made it so she was well versed in all the seventh year material and wasn't going to fail for her sudden lack of studying. She knew she should study, but, well, she had a hot blonde's lips on hers during nearly all her free time and, why give that up to read a book? She couldn't help herself. Being with Cissy was intoxicating. Her kisses chased thoughts from her mind, her touches lit a fire within her very being, and her breathy moans left her addicted and always wanting more.

No, not a want. Hermione needed. And whenever she was alone, it terrified her. She had never felt this way; not during her little tryst with Krum and not when she was crushing on Ron. But every time Cissy even lightly touched her, or when she walked by and she could smell her perfume, all those fears went away and she was back to being a drug addict with a slight taste, craving more. And thankfully, Cissy always gave, to a certain point.

And it was one of those quiet moments where the witches were alone, in the room of requirement, where Cissy was 'giving' when a house elf popped into existence with a slight cough. It wasn't the most awkward seen that the house elf had seen in that room but it was rather high up there. Cissy was straddled over Hermione's legs as she sat on a red and black couch with her lips kissing a path along her neck. Hermione had managed to unbutton Cissy's oxford shirt completely and had her nails slightly dug into the witch's back, desperately wanting to move her hand just slightly and flick her wrist just slightly to free the breasts that were pressed into her own.

However, the witch knew that would put a hamper on the mood and possibly end this whole snogging session. She had made that mistake once, just once. And now she was more than willing to let the witch on top of her call the shots, even if it felt like it was killing her. Cissy nipped at the crook of her neck, and Hermione couldn't hold back her moan as her head fell back a little bit, with her nails digging in just a little bit more, she felt Cissy as well as heard her moan right back.

It was that moment when the House Elf decided to make her existence know with a slight cough, "Misses, Master Headmaster wishes to speaks with Misses Blishwick," her voice was meek and nearly nonexistent, but it was enough for both witches to panic. Hermione pulled Cissy into her as she stared evilly at the elf, for more than just being interrupted. As she held her witch to her, she felt the blond nearly trembling and she knew it was fear. No one could know about the 'activities' they got up to. If her father found out...or worse her mother...

Hermione's hands moved from Cissy's back and moved to the front of Cissy's shirt and started to button the garment as she stared daggers at the elf, "What does the Headmaster wish to speak about," her voice was cold and for a moment she hated the creature, even if she had sympathies towards house elves and their slavery.

"Things Misses, things he no want Gipsy speaking of." The elf looked over the two women and tilted her head a bit with a smile, "yous no worrys, Master no has Gipsy speaks of anything she sees. Gipsy just tells Master and that's all." She nodded a few times, "Gipsy already know abouts yous two, known for weeks. He did. Nows Misses come with Gipsy? Please?"

Hermione felt Cissy relax in her arms and Cissy's lips softly pressed to the side of her neck one last time before her hands replaced Hermione's and she set her shirt to right. Hermione then mock pouted as she watched Cissy completely put herself to rights within a few moments before offering her hand to help her lover to her feet. Hermione sighed a little bit before righting herself and walking over to the elf, "Alright," she sighed, "take me to the Headmaster," she then turned to Cissy, "I'll be back," she said with a hopeful look as she watched Cissy sit on the couch and reach into her bag.

"Of course, I'll begin work on our Potions project and we can work on it when you return," Hermione huffed a little bit and left with a slight pout on her features as she popped out of the room with the Elf. And when she reappeared she was standing on the other side of the Dumbledore's desk with his sitting with a telltale smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I hope Gipsy didn't interrupt," she knew, he knew, she interrupted them, "but this was urgent and it has been awhile since we spoke. I have heard things are going well for you?" He could see Hermione blush as she took her seat, "Top marks in your classes, friends, and" he paused, "A lover?"

Hermione turned bright red and looked down, "not entirely," she muttered out as she fidgeted.

"Ah, yes, Purebloods and their purity, hard to get past, I remember this one..." he waved his head a bit, "A story for another time, anyway, news. I have researched your case and looked over possibilities, and spoke with a contact in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione turned white as her body froze, she had forgot, for a brief tenure that she needed to go home to her own time. And her promise to wed Cissy rang through her mind, this wasn't exactly a good situation. She wanted to stay, she could fix things if she stayed, so many people who died wouldn't and the most important thing; she was in love with Cissy and she didn't want to leave.

"I have some good news and some bad news..." The Headmaster paused for a moment and in that moment he looked over the girl before him and he couldn't help the small smile that took over his face and the twinkle that formed in the corner of his eye. "They can send you back..."

Hermione felt the air rush from her lungs and it was a good thing that she was sitting down or she would have just collapsed there and then. She felt like there was no strength in her body, her heart was racing and she wanted to run from the room or even through herself to the floor like a toddler and throw a little fit, demanding that she be allowed to stay. She was happy here. She had friends, she had a lover, she had a purpose.

But she should go back, she shouldn't destroy the time line, certain things had to happen, should happen. And she did miss her friends, she missed Ron and Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, her own family. There were many reasons for her to want to go back, but she felt like she could give that all up to stay here with Cissy. Was this what it was like to really be in love?

"However there is a very small window, they can only send you back at your moment of conception, which I believe is in about a month, correct?" Hermione blinked, Birthday...September 19th...about or around December 19th. We'll have to get an exact date, but well, there's a bit of time for that..." He was almost rambling and taking in her reactions.

"Sir?" Hermione meekly said.

"Yes, Dear girl?"

"What...what if I don't want to go back, what if..." the words died in her throat and her eyes focused on the grain of the wood in his desk as silence stretched through the room. Hermione swore he was going to simply tell her no, tell her that she had to sit there and pretend for the next month or so and then leave everything she cared about.

"You already changed things, you realize this, right?" his voice was grim as Hermione nodded ever so slightly, "to send you back now...my contact also warned me that it could damage you severely. Sending you back would force your mind to snap into the changes. There would be sever changes to your memories, it could be enough to cause you to go mad even. The solution, it's not very pretty, my contact went so far as to suggest you stay here. That it would be better, with a memory charm or two of course."

Hermione looked up a bit with a confused but Dumbledore kept talking, "You remember when your memories shifted about Bellatrix?" Hermione frowned and Dumbledore just smiled as he reached over and toyed with a wrapped piece of candy, "ah, interesting, you don't remember, do you?"

"Sir?" She titled her head a frowned.

"A week or so, before Bellatrix Black arrived to teach you had horrible nightmares, correct," She nodded slowly, "What were they about?"

"They were-" her voice died in her throat, what were they about? They were bad, she remembered that, but what were they? "Maybe about the war? Right?" she was sure she told him, "and my arm?" that was stupid, what would it have to do with her arm? Her arm was just fine! She frowned as she ran her fingertips over the pale skin of her arm, "I remember being terrified," her words were almost distant, "but the war was terrifying, so many died."

"Yes, I believe many would die, many more still have yet to die. Voldemort is still rising in power in this time period. Anyway, the matter at hand, it was a bad week for you and the only memories that were being altered were but a few hours. Now imagine seven years..."

She could believe seven years would be hell, she remembered the pain, and well, just the thought of hundreds upon thousands of memories being shifted and altered seemed painful. "I don't want to sir..." After all, she didn't want to leave anyway...

"Well then, I guess you're staying dear child. Stay out of trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't," then there was that twinkle in his eye and he was taking to his feet ushering her out of the room. And before she knew it, she was back in the Room of Requirement and there was that half elf popping back out of the room. She didn't quite know what happened there, apparently she was staying here? In this time... which was what she wanted... but it felt like he had convinced her to stay.

"Hey, you're back!" Cissy looked up from her book and smiled towards her, "What was that about?"

Hermione chuckled a little bit as she walked towards the couch, "honestly?" Cissy nodded, "I haven't the faintest clue," the two girls laughed. "It was him being him and I think he magicked candy into my pockets..." She reached into her pockets and laughed as she pulled out a handful of sweets with a note that read, 'sharing is caring~' and as she read that busted out laughing. The tension in her body was just gone and she felt light. She wasn't going back. She was staying.

Sure, it sucked. She would never see Harry and Ron again, nor her family, but that was okay. She had Cissy and Lucius, and in some strange way Bella. Sure, there were issues, like James Potter and she had to be careful about changing the time line, but that was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Hermione leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Cissy's before resting her forehead against the other girl's before whispering softly, "Where were we?"

Cissy smirked a little bit before bringing her hand up to run her fingertips along Hermione's jawline and the brunette couldn't stop her eyes from shuttering shut and her heart from racing. Especially as the blonde's lips brushed the skin just under her ear, "hmm..." her voice was husky and Hermione felt like her very skin was on fire, "right...I think," she felt Cissy's hand on her hip and Hermione couldn't help but whimper a little bit as those soft hands toyed with a bit of exposed skin, "it had something..."

Teeth grazed the side of her neck, and Hermione's hands shot out to grasp the witch, only to come up empty Hermione frowned as her eyes shot open. And what she saw caused her to actually groan audibly, and damn well near growl. Somehow the witch had managed to gracefully back away and was in the process of opening the text book once more, "With our project that's due next week." Cissy smirked as she watched Hermione glare and reach for her own book.

The blond knew that was pure torture for her lover, but it had been hilarious. She hadn't pictured her Mia to be like a hormonal teenage boy before their tryst started but now it was entertaining. The only thing she had to do, was be careful to stop things before they went too far, and not be too horrible to the brunette. She had to stay pure, they both had to, it was just how things were. It wasn't like she didn't want to pin Mia to the couch and let the clothing hit the floor, she wanted that badly, so badly, Merlin did she want that.

She could hear Mia grumbling as she flipped through the pages in her own book and Narcissa was finding it hard to focus on the book in front of her. "Find anything yet?"

Hermione swore that damn witch just loved to drive her crazy. Her body felt like it was, it was hard to describe. Her talk with the headmaster was so far from her mind, and god damn it! She was finding it hard to just sit there. Cissy, she just took her from zero to a hundred and it was like it didn't affect her at all! How in the bloody seven hells did she do that!? Hermione huffed as she shut that book and pulled out another, it wasn't fair.

Stupid hormones, stupid arousal, stupid everything! And the balls to ask that! Of course she hadn't found anything, at least, not anything they didn't actually have. "No," her voice was strained as her jaw clenched. She just needed, so badly. So much need, want, desire...

"Me neither, maybe we need different books..." Cissy paused as she eloquently closed the book in front of her and pushed it forward, "a trip to the library?"

Hermione didn't want to go to the library, she wanted to enjoy her afternoon, alone, with her witch, doing anything other than reading. That's right, Hermione Granger didn't want to read, she wanted to snog. She wanted to her hands on her witch.

"Though we are quite ahead, actually, Mia, weren't we nearly done?" Cissy turned with a look of actual interest in their project, but Hermione couldn't focus.

"Just only last foot, a closer I believe..." Her voice was strained as she tried to look anywhere other than Cissy.

"No...no, I finished that," Hermione's eyes snapped up and just like that she felt lips on hers once more and her body trembled as Cissy moved to straddle her thighs. Hermione couldn't breath as her hands moved along Cissy's clothed sides and moaned into the passionate kiss. She had no clue where this was coming from, and she didn't care, she just wanted more.

Her hands shifted towards Cissy's hips and her fingertips inched under the other witch's shirt before pulling her closer. She could feel Cissy's breast pressed against her own, her heat just hovering above her own with just a couple of layers between, and Cissy's own hands softly ghosting over her body. Merlin, this woman was going to be the death of her. Hermione moaned into the kiss as her hands inched higher and higher up the soft skin of her back.

When air became a problem the broke apart just barely, Hermione could taste Cissy's breath on her lips, "Cissy," the other witch's name ghosted from her lips, and she could feel the other witch smirk as Cissy's lips ghosted along her jaw line until she felt the blonde's breath ghost against her ear and Hermione felt her body tremble.

"Or, my Mia, we can stay here and," Hermione whimpered as she felt teeth graze her ear lobe, "continue what we were doing before." Cissy didn't wait to hear an answer before the pressure under her hands grew and her lips hit Hermione's hot skin once more.

Hermione moaned as her nails grazed Cissy's back and pulled her even closer to her. This witch was going to be the death of her. She knew it. Merlin, she knew it, but at least she would die with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 16

The next couple of days was actually filled with studying for upcoming exams. The term was nearly over, and well, she was thankful, not that she didn't want to snog her girlfriend, but it was getting harder and harder to actually stop. She knew she couldn't even go so far as to remove the blonde's bra, but that didn't stop Cissy from doing things that made her blood boil. She was sure Cissy didn't have anyone before her, so how did she know those things were going to drive her crazy! And how in the hell was she so calm! Hermione felt like her skin was crawling when she wasn't focused on reviewing for her exams.

Cissy was actually spending some time, trying to put distance between her and Mia, not that she wanted to. But Merlin, what she wouldn't do to be male and not care about purity. It wasn't fair! She remembered when Luci was coming back every other night from his time with Sirius, but if she were to do anything more than snog or even get caught doing that, her father would skin her alive.

She shuttered, that was probably the least painful thing he would do. It wasn't fair. She wanted to feel Mia's flushed skin against her own, she wanted to know what she sounded like when she came undone, she wanted to know what she tasted like. It was getting harder and harder to stop herself, to keep herself under control, to stay calm. Cold showers helped... and excuses to keep books between herself and the world, well, that helped a lot.

And in a couple of weeks, she would be back home. That would kill any sexual desire she had for a bit. Then she could function, and maybe just maybe, kiss her lover without feeling the need to rip her shirt from her body and watch the buttons litter the floor. Ya, she didn't have an issue. Not one at all. Narcissa took a deep breath before taking another small bite from her plate. It was killing her, not being able to reach over and place her hand on her lover's thigh.

But if she went so far as to do that, well, what would stop the pair of them from finding a broom closet or worse the room of requirement. Cissy lowered her fork as the owls swooped it, she wasn't expecting a letter, so she took a few more calming breaths and kept her composure. She didn't even notice Mia receiving a letter.

Hermione picked up the letter and offered the owl a treat. She recognized the barn owl as a school owl, she wondered who would send her a letter through this method. It would be so much easier to use an elf or even handing off a letter physical, or even magic. Hermione frowned as she opened the letter and immediately recognized Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Ms. Blishwick,_

_I wrote this letter to inform you of a meeting between your father and yourself that is to take place in my office. You will be excused from your first section of classes this morning to have this meeting. Your father tells me it is an urgent matter that the two of you must discuss during the short tenure that he is in Scotland. One of the matters he has alerted to me, is betrothal. Please, come to my office once you have finished your meal._

There was no signature, but Hermione knew who it was from and her heart raced. She was about to meet the pure blood man that Dumbledore gave her the name of. She didn't know how she felt about that. She knew it was necessary, if she was to play the part of a pure blood and stay in this time, well, she needed the man and his family in her life. Hermione took a deep breath, she was terrified. What if he was pulling back, surely, the headmaster would give her more warning than this short letter, right?

Ya...he wouldn't be that cruel, he was a good man. Hermione took a few calming breaths, just before she felt the letter pulled from her hands. Panic etched her facial features as she spun to try and rip the paper back to see a blond male looking over the letter with pity in his eyes. She hated that look, she didn't need anyone's pity. That look actually made her forget about the fact that no one should really see that letter, not that it said anything that even hinted at the truth.

"Mia...I'm sorry..." Hermione hated the soft voice coming from Luci's throat. "It'll work out..." Cissy spun to look over to the exchange between them with a quizzical look. Luci folded the letter and handed it back to Hermione and she snapped it back and stuffed it into her pocket and he could see the frustration in the blond witch's facial features, "Mia's father is here to discuss her betrothal."

Hermione could feel the blond tense next to her and she hated the male before her even more, and she didn't have anything to say. It's not like she could tell them the truth, instead she stood up, grabbed her bag and took a step from the table. "I have a meeting with my father. I will see you shortly." Her voice was gruff and agitated as she nearly stormed away from the table.

Lucius was damn near panicked as he watched Cissy slowly shutting down. This was not good. It was even worse when he watched her slowly lift herself from the bench and step from the table. She didn't say a word as she left the dining hall, he didn't expect her to. Instead he just hurriedly stood from the table and damn near chased after the blond witch. He could literally feel grey eyes on him, and he met the black haired male at the Gryffindor table's gaze and shook his head as he followed after Cissy. He needed to deal with the meltdown, preferably before it happened, and his little boy toy didn't need to make it harder. And he hoped, against even god and agent of fate out there that Bella didn't notice this. That would only make it worse. So, much worse.

Once they hit the hallways, Lucius did see the witch slowing down and once he was sure the pair of them were completely alone he yanked her into an empty classroom and cast a couple of spells in quick succession. "It will be okay Cissy, we'll figure this out! Just don't do anything rash."

Her eyes trained on him and he saw a look he hadn't seen since two years prior when he was sure she was about to go kill her eldest sister for outing Andy. "Rash? Me? Rash." She looked livid but her features were so smooth, there wasn't a sign of her anger, except for her eyes. There was where all her emotion sat.

"Cissy..."

"Don't Cissy me!" She actually snapped as she moved to the door and tried to open the door, "Let me out Lucius!"

He knew he was in trouble when she used his actually name, at least she didn't use his last name, "not un-"

"I swear to all the gods if you don't let me from this room Malfoy! You will never have a chance to sire children!"

Panic took over his features as he trembled, that was a threat he expected her to fulfill. "You need to calm down, it will work out, I promise you. I will make sure you have your witch, even if it is only-"

"She will **not **be my lover Malfoy, she will be mine and only mine, no one will touch her. I swear, she is mine and mine alone. I will make sure of that. Even if I have to go to my father and," her chest heaved as she lost the words, what would she do? How could she make sure her witch stayed her witch? What could she offer or suggest that the Blishwicks had that her father would want?

"Exactly, you need a plan. And you don't know how bad it is yet, just wait until lunch, okay?" he tentatively reached out and softly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, and a Malfoy never goes back on a promise, you will hold your witch in your arms until the day neither of you draw breath."

Cissy shook as she fought the tears away before collapsing into the blond wizard's arms, "What if he marries her to someone far away." Her breath trembled, "I-I can't live without her. She's mine," it wasn't even possessive as she buried her head into his shoulder, as his hand slowly rubbed circles on her back. "I just, Luci, I just got her in my life, I've never felt like this, and I don't want to live without this feeling."

"And let me guess, she's the only one who will ever supply you with this feeling," he felt her nod into his shoulder and he felt like she might actually be crying, this was the problem with purebloods having relationships before meeting their betrothed. There was so much pain. "I know the feeling. It's love. You love Mia," he smiled softly as she lifted her reddened eyes and met his gaze.

"Sirius?" Lucius nodded softly once before looking at the nearby wall. Narcissa understood and she felt bad for her best friend, because his love chose to be friends with the blood traitor over being with Luci. It crushed him beyond belief. She didn't want to feel like that. She couldn't. She had an appearance to keep up. Narcissa took a deep breath as she frowned a bit, "I love her."

Luci smiled softly, "You do you silly witch. You did from the moment you said those first few words to her. Only a fool would have missed that. And you two are both foolish, so very foolish witches." He smirked, "Just think, if you two had realized that love, you two would have been shagging left and right by this point."

Cissy pushed him away and actually punched his shoulder and muttered, "Prat."

Lucius chuckled a little as he shook his head, "Now perk up, and let's ditch class." Cissy took a deep breath and sighed before nodding her consent, with the knowledge of where her lover was right now, she couldn't imagine herself in classes. "Let's go eat sweets, play wizard's chest and exploding snap until lunch."

The walk to Dumbledore's office killed her on the inside. What would happen? How screwed was she? Was he forcing her to go back home? Why did he mention betrothal? Was it a cover? She didn't want to go home, she didn't want any more complications with her life. Being temporally displaced and having a 'save it for marriage' girlfriend was bad enough.

At the gargoyle she spoke the password and when the stairwell appeared she walked up like she was marching to her death. Only to make it to his office to find two men standing there laughing and drinking from crystal glasses. She didn't know what to make of the scene before her, was this a good sign? But the note...

She didn't have time to think before Dumbledore saw her and motioned her over, "Ah! Miss Granger! You're early!" Hermione could feel the other man's eyes on her, she knew he was assessing her, "Nervous? Excited?" Hermione just blinked a couple of times as she forced a sense of calm over herself. This was a battlefield, she knew how to act on a battlefield, she could handle this. "There's no need to worry, this is Mister Blishwick, he's here for our arrangement, now that we know this is permanent."

Hermione tilted her head in a polite manner, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Blishwick, I assume you aware of my situation?" her voice was calm, even; exactly how she heard Cissy speak to those she didn't like.

"Yes, I am quite aware child," he couldn't help but look her over, she wasn't the best looking thing, but she had an aura around her. It radiated a sense prowess; exactly what he would expect from a pureblood housewife. Her face and body posture showed nothing, but her eyes...expressive. If he hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have seen it. But it was there. The pure fear. "So you are to be my adopted daughter...I have to say, he speaks quite highly of you."

Hermione nodded, "I was called the brightest witch of my age, I fought on a battlefield, survived everything that was thrown my way. And I'm sure you've seen my timetable."

"I have, impressive, that's a lot of classes..." He's voice trailed off and Hermione knew what he wanted.

"O's, sir, never lower," she paused and exhaled loudly, "minus divination in forth year but that is stupid. Divination is, just." Another huff, "It wasn't worth my time, not like runes or Arithmancy."

She could hear him chuckle before he shook his head, "I assume that Dumbledore has tested your knowledge and set up transcripts?" Dumbledore gave the affirmative, "Then that is of no concern, what about your pureblood traditions, mannerisms, and the general bits of how things run?"

"I have been reading and am close friends with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. I have been learning quickly, I must..." Hermione frowned as she fidgeted in front of the two wizards.

"Speak child," Mister Blishwick said, "what is troubling you?"

"Why am I here? Is this just a meet and greet? What's the purpose?" She paused with a slightly punctuated exhale, "What is my future in this situation?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I believe I will answer that one. Your future here is, that when you leave this room, Mister Blishwick and his family will believe you are their adoptive daughter. A complex memory charm, however, I wanted him to get a chance to know you a bit and you to know him before I do the spell. So, yes, a meet and greet, and a way to figure out what exactly needs to be done to completely instigate you into pureblood society."

Hermione bit her lip a little bit, "Like...betrothal..." her eyes hit the floor as she felt herself flinch at the very word.

"Yes, that is part of it," Mister Blishwick walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder, "However I'm not as bad as many purebloods, if I can I will let you pick your husband," he watched as she turned bright red, "wife?" He watched as she turned redder and almost fidgeted even more before muttering something that he was sure a werewolf wouldn't even hear. "What was that?"

"Wife...I'm," she hadn't actually said it to anyone, well, actually just came out and said it..."Gay."

"Okay, agreeable, that actually works...hmm...yes..." He took a drink from the crystal glass, "yes, I kept you out of society because I saw you could be more than a simple housewife and when you turned 12 you told me that you were gay. A little young but, you knew who you were quickly...yes..." he rubbed his chin, "then you showed advanced skills in many fields, much better, too good to be a housewife and play house with little brats. Clearly a male figure in the marriage."

"Many pureblood women will work then, many are trained to be at home. I can make this work. I know a couple of families with nice, pretty girls that are hitting the age to marry, some even gay. And it isn't hard for two women to have children. A potion here, a spell there. I'll have to send a few books your way. After all, marriage will be expected within two years of graduation and the first child as soon as possible after. And as two women you have no excuse for difficulty..."

He nodded a bit and it seemed to Hermione that he was mostly talking to himself and squaring things away. But hearing it, it put her at ease. This man was smart, he knew how to play the world, how things worked and how to explain her oddities in his world. Now, she just needed to do what Bella said and led him towards Cissy. She was doing this for her after all. "Now, are there any features you find more attractive? I need to know where to look."

Dumbledore perked in then, with that twinkle in his eye and a half smirk, "Actually, she's seeing someone," Mister Blishwick looked intrigued, "Pureblood of course," the other male nodded, "beautiful, they looked great together," Hermione blushed as she fidgeted, she didn't know what the headmaster was playing at. "Old family too, great connections, would totally benefit yourself."

"Go on..."

"Hermione, would you like to do the honors?"

Hermione bit her lip as her entire body seemed to turn bright red, "Narcissa Black..." her voice trailed off and Mister Blishwick seemed in shock and Dumbledore looked pleased.

"Well..." He looked surprised, "that's unexpected, I, well," he turned to Dumbledore, "And you called in your favor for this? You realize I would have no issues taking in this child for the connections that will gain. I care not for blood purity, especially with an adoptive child when I have a married son already. And on paper she is pure, so there is no reason for issues with the Blacks. Honestly, I would have-"

Realization dawned on his features, "I won't remember you called in your card...whether I said yes or no... this is all a play for you. Memory charm," he huffed, "Well, it's a good thing this benefits both of us," he said to Hermione, "because it would happen whether we wanted or not. Well, I'll begin talks with Cygnus Black, tomorrow and get the ball rolling. I have some things he would want, not as many as others could offer, but enough. He is disgraced a bit after his middle child."

Mister Blishwick sighed, "I met her, I agree to your terms, now give me mine. I want to speak with her alone."

Hermione was nervous, she knew there was more here than met the eye and it wasn't a good thing. But she didn't say a word as she followed, who would be her father, into a simple office like room. She watched as he cast several spells quickly before taking a seat and pointing to the other chair, "Sit child," and she did, "We have matters to discuss."

He still had his glass and he took a small sip, "Now, first, do you honestly want to stay in this time. Ignore the consequences, if I could make it happen, with no issues. Would you stay." Hermione couldn't find her voice, but she nodded, "Alright, now, do you want Narcissa?"

Hermione felt her heart race as she swallowed the thick lump in her throat, "Yes," her voice was soft and fractured, "it is the one thing I know," he nodded and pulled a glass vial from his coat and handed it to her. She could see a blue liquid inside and she frowned as she thought through a list of blue potions she knew of. "What is that?"

He smiled sadly, "I need you to drink it, it will tell me if you are being forced in anyway," she nodded and accepted the vial before drinking it. There wasn't a taste to it, she frowned as she looked at the now empty vial, "What did you taste?" He seemed eager as he sat there.

"Nothing, should I have tasted something."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "No, that's a good thing," Hermione seemed at peace, "No love potions, no memory charms, and no manipulative spells. You are just in the wrong place and wrong time. You do realize you are a pawn to that old man in his crusade, right?"

Hermione felt her shoulder's sag, she did know that. It was the same back in her own time, even after the man died. "I know how he is, but he's right in some things, and he isn't that bad."

He nodded, Yes, there are some things that he is right about, however, he is still a manipulative old man with a complex. He thinks he is god, and he will do anything to make sure that his goals are completed in the end. Gods be damned someone be in the way."

"Like you are now?" Her voice trembled just slightly.

"Yes, but this isn't so bad. I'm gaining a hell of a daughter, and connections to the Black family. If anything I am truly coming out ahead." He finished his glass, "Now, I want you to look out for him. I feel he is trying to pull something. It's just too convent, he has a plan." She nodded, she would watch her back, "Now, on to further business, after today, my attitude towards you may change, I will be treating you like a second borne son."

Hermione nodded a bit, as he continued, "I will expect great things, a good career that will look good to the family, a good marriage and multiple heirs. It will be expected that Narcissa carry them, she was brought up expecting that, you, in our story, won't. You are trained to work, to be more than a housewife. Do you understand," she nodded, "no, say it."

"Yes, I understand, I will be your second borne son."

"Good, now," he took to his feet and she followed, "I have matters to attend to, a spell to help weave, to make sure memories end up in the right order. Can't let that buffoon handle it alone, if I don't help it will end poorly. No, it's better to live in a gilded cage than fight the chains that bind." He opened the door and led her out, "I am happy with this arrangement, know that young Miss Granger."

"Thank you, this means so much to me," she said with a shaky smile.

"Well, I will send message when it is official, your Betrothal, and to figure out plans for the winter holidays."

"I assume everything is sorted then? To both of your approval," They nodded, "Well then, Miss Granger-"

Mister Blishwik cut in, "Blishwick, after-all, you already modified paperwork and the spell will be completed in less than an hour."

"Yes, Miss Blishwick, it is nearly lunchtime, you are still excused from your classes until after lunch. I suggest going to relax and process what has happened before you rejoin your classmates. Though Mister Malfoy and Miss Black have both skipped their classes this morning. Might be a good place to hide out until lunch." There was that twinkle and smirk and Hermione just decided to ignore it and go find her friends.

"I'll do that sir...Good day...Mister Blishwick-"

Another interruption, "Father."

"Yes, Father, have a good day and good luck in your matters," she nodded and left the office in a weird state. She didn't know how to feel, she really didn't. There was relief, confusion, anger, a feeling of being manipulated and questions. What was the truth? What were the lies? What did she want? Was she happy? Yes, she was happy. So happy with Cissy and Luci. She needed alone time to process, to make charts and lists and-

Hermione ran into someone and fell on her arse hard and when she looked up she saw a familiar face. Sure, he was a lot younger, and not as hardened, but it was him. "Sirius," he said softly and then terror took over her features. Last she knew him and Potter had a falling out but that was, damn, over a month ago? Longer? She didn't know, she was...preoccupied... What if Potter was around the corner? She couldn't deal with him and everything swirling in her mind right now.

She watched as he offered her a hand and that kind smile she remembered him having. She took the hand cautiously and before she knew it she was on her feet and he was appraising her, "Well, I don't see what the fuss is," he shrugged, "you're just a normal gay pureblood witch," he chuckled, "And yet you turned this place on its head." He tsked and she felt so very confused.

"But maybe it's for the best," he shrugged, and gave her that normal smirk, "now, your girl and Lucius," it seemed hard for him to actually say Lucius, "are in the Slytherin common room. Your girl left in a huff and Lucius," there was the struggle again, "Went with to keep her calm. I suggest you finish what he started." And then he was gone. Leaving her even more confused.


	18. Chapter 17

Her head just hurt now. There was too much going on...She needed her lists. But no, she was going to comfort her girlfriend, then maybe she would get some peace and quiet to decompress. Not that minded, she liked being needed. Now, that was an odd thought; Narcissa needing someone. That thought actually brought a smile to her features, because the person Cissy needed, was her.

She came into the common room to hear a ruckus. From the sounds of it, it was just the pair of her friends, but well. It didn't sound like Cissy was staying in the common room of her own volition anymore. "Malfoy, I swear, if you don't let me leave...so help me..." there seemed to be an actual growl to her voice.

"Just one more game and then I'll even come with you, I promise." Hermione actually felt bad for him. She knew that once Cissy had her mind set on something, well there was no stopping her from getting her way.

"No! It's been, it's been hours, I just..."

"I know, but this is something you can't help her with. Wait until she gets back from the meeting and then we'll go from there," Hermione leaned against the corner and just listened. She was a Slytherin in her core, sure, she had Gryffindor traits, but that wasn't what she really was. She had to wonder, if she hadn't been muggleborn, would she have still ended up in Gryffindor.

Hermione heard a thump as Cissy sat back down, "I just fear the worst, what if she ends up with some French tart or worse, her father pars her with a dunderhead wizard. Hermione deserves more than many realize."

She could hear a chuckle and she could picture Luci shaking his head a bit, "What? You?" the chuckle ended, "of course you," there was a sigh, "And you will have her, just, be hopeful, kay?" She could hear the soft tones in his voice as he tried to placate her lover. "Now, one more game?"

"No... no, I'll… I'll just read. I still have some revisions to make," Hermione could hear the defeat in her voice and that was when her legs moved her forward. And before she knew she had two sets of eyes on her and she half smiled and shrugged before taking her seat on the free side of Cissy. Neither seemed willing to break the quiet bubble that surrounded them, to hear the truth.

After a minute or two, Luci finally did. "Alright, sooo who's the lucky chap?"

Hermione carefully reached over and smacked him upside the head and he glared at her, "Chap? Really?" She rolled her eyes, "There is no chap..." Her voice trailed off a bit.

"So, it's a tart," Cissy's voice was harsh and Hermione couldn't help what she said next.

"Nah, I met her. Not a tart. Kinda cute," she did her best to avoid Cissy's eyes, "Smart, and passionate. The kinda of woman that will keep me on my toes for years. I can see her as an amazing mother. She's," Hermione smiled softly, "perfect." Hermione felt a weight lift from the couch and she realized exactly what left her lips. She had meant to stop after the cute comment but, she couldn't stop. After the upheaval she went through, there was just no filter, and she was talking about her girlfriend, after all.

Hermione shot up and grabbed Cissy's arm and pulled her into her arms before kissing her softly. "You," was all she said before kissing her again and once that one word sunk in, Cissy was kissing her back passionately. Hermione felt light headed as one of Cissy's hands tangled in her hair and another was in the middle of her back pressing her close to her love. Hermione had her own hands simply framing the other witch's face.

It was a damn near perfect moment, and then there was a cough, "As much as guys like to watch two women snog, I do not," the witches broke apart with a dazed look in their eyes. "Now spill."

The witches re-took their seats, nearly wrapped up in each other's arms, "It turned out my father," it felt so weird saying that, "Literally wished to discuss it. It is time to start arranging things and he wanted to know if I had my eyes set on a lucky witch."

Hermione felt like she could literally feel their weird looks, "My father has treated me as a second son since he found out I was gay, and my aptitudes," she shrugged, "As such, he wanted my input on the matter, and well, he's not as," she was lacking the right word, "He's almost softer than some purebloods. He cares for my happiness."

She paused for a moment, "Anyway, I told him of my interest in you and he approved. It's not official but he will begin talks with your father in a few days." She barely had the words out before she felt Cissy's lips on hers again. She could feel the blond witch smiling into the kiss.

"Good," Cissy said softly, "This is good."

Another cough, Hermione looked over her witch to see Luci rolling his eyes towards her. She rolled her eyes once more and pecked Cissy once more before sticking her tongue out towards Luci. And then he spoke, "So, when did this meeting end?"

Hermione shrugged before saying, "Just now."

"And what brought you to the common room, doesn't seem like the place you would go. Maybe back to classes or the library..."

Another shrug, "I decided I should tell Cissy the news, seemed share worthy and-"

"You heard about what happened in the Dining Hall," Cissy's words were stand-offish, "who told you?"

"Uh, Sirius?" She paused for a moment, "I ran into him and well, he told me and then just left..." She fought to fidget as she sat there. There was this weird look in Lucius' eye when she said Sirius' name. Like, there was something unsaid. "Simple as that."

The blonds simply nodded before Lucius pulled out a deck of cards, "Another round? Loser buys the butterbeers next Hogsmeade?" The girls chuckled but agreed.

Lunch was a nearly uneventful affair. Apparently, barely anyone noticed the incident this morning and no one really cared that the three Slytherins were out of classes all morning, well expect a certain Gryffindor. That certain male was sitting at his table rambling to his two best friends how unfair it was that the Silver Trio over there got out of classes and they all had to suffer through. But the Slytherins didn't care, they also didn't care that by the time lunch was over there were rumors being passed around, thanks to Potter.

And when they finally heard a couple on their way to Defense they couldn't help but laugh. Apparently they all skipped and had a threesome, because clearly the two gay witches both had to jump the gay wizard. Not that it was common knowledge of their orientation, but it was still funny to the three of them. Then there was the mischievous ones, and the lazy rumors, the ones where the starter didn't even put any effort behind the story.

But nothing that was said put a damper on the mood. Things were right, and would only become more right with time. That was until the class ended and Bellatrix smirked from behind her desk, "Ms. Blishwick?" Hermione turned and just nodded, she knew that Bella wanted to speak to her about something and well, she had an idea as to what it was. So, Hermione muttered her farewells to her friends and stood there waiting for the door to shut.

"I didn't have to worry did I?" Bella said as she sat there with an indifferent look in her eyes.

"Apparently not..." Hermione leaned against the desk.

"My father has a meeting with yours in a day or so, apparently they are both eager for this meeting."

"How do you know that?"

A devious smile took over her features, "A little birdy told me," Hermione could see the manic look in the woman's eyes, "I have my methods. Don't you worry about them. Now Hermione, I wish to know how exactly this is taking place so quickly. I anticipated having my father approach yours."

She was so happy she already had a story for this type of question, "Long story or Short?" the witch before her simply shrugged, "My father has known of my," she paused, "interests since I came home from my second year, and by then he had seen that I was better than a future housewife." She took a deep breath, "So, he took me from my mother's tutelage on how to keep house and took me under his wing with my older brother. From there I was raised as a second son. He decided he didn't need a daughter that was interested in women, but he could use another son to help his name."

Bellatrix nodded a couple of times, "Interesting. Makes sense, and as a second son he came to you and asked your option on who you will marry. And I guess, he approved of your decision and is going to make it happen, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded, "This morning actually, I worried that in this regard he'd treat me as a daughter and tell me who I was to wed. But he asked if I fancied anyone."

Bellatrix snickered, "Little did he know, you had claimed your future wife in several places in this school." She shook her head before standing, "You must be more careful now child, I understand being a hormonal teenager, but broom closets need to stop. What if you are caught? Do you not realize the punishment you would put Cissy through?" Her voice was harsh but she wasn't done speaking so Hermione kept her mouth shut.

"You may have been treated as a boy, but Cissy is a daughter of one of the elite pureblood families. Men get away with so much, but if she is caught doing more than a simple hug or maybe, just maybe a kiss on the cheek. You best hope you can run with her. The best option is her getting disowned, and then if you still marry her, you'll be disowned."

Hermione didn't care too much about that, she had no need for the man masquerading as her father, but it mattered to Cissy. So, she would have to be more careful. "I understand..."

"Good, now I'm not saying stop, just not the broom closets, or hallways, or the common room, or anywhere with portraits, especially after the engagement is announced," Bellatrix noticed a confused look on Hermione's face, "My father will approve of the match. It is a good one. Given Andy's disownment, and your father's connections overseas." She exhaled loudly, "Enemies of the Blacks will be looking for a way to hang the two of you when it comes out. So, be careful and remember-"

"If I led to her getting hurt in anyway, I'm dead." Hermione said with an eye roll, "I'll be careful, I promise. No more broom closets."

"Good girl, now shoo, I have papers to grade and you have charms to get to." And with that dismissal, Hermione walked out feeling even better. Things were going to get any better. Bella confirmed that her father would accept, and she would have Cissy as hers forever. And she would make the world a better place with fewer people died at the end of the next decade.

* * *

A/N: As always I thank my lovely Beta, MelodiDam went through these three chapters quickly. I managed to strap my muse down to get some serious writing done, and hopefully I'll get to do some more done later this week. As always, if there is something you would like to see happen let me know~ Next series of events happy over Christmas Break and there is more things revealed~


	19. Chapter 18

The holidays were fast approaching and with it, the end of term. That meant several things; Hermione went straight into 'crazy overachiever mode,' Lucius and Cissy were going out of their way to distract her, and holiday plans were being made. Hermione and Narcissa didn't like the idea of spending the two weeks away from each other but they didn't have an alternative. Cissy knew that she had to go home for the holidays, it was expected of her, like every other year, and Hermione planned to spend the holidays at the campus.

She didn't have anywhere else to go. Her father wasn't really her father and it wasn't like she had her actual parents or was she able to go to the Burrow like she had in the past when she couldn't go home. She was sure her future was going to be spending two weeks, alone, which wasn't the worst thing ever. She still had thoughts to order and she had some assignments and readings to do. That would keep her busy for the two weeks her girlfriend, and future fiance, was away. This wouldn't be the first time that she spent time alone.

There were several times growing up where she had to occupy herself. Her parents were seemingly always busy with work or networking and she wasn't exactly the type to have an outstanding amount of friends. Harry and Ron, well, they were the first real friends she had that meant anything to her. She still missed them, and she would always miss them, they would always hold a special place in her heart and she hoped that maybe she could give them a good life.

Her thoughts were on the two little boys she grew up through her Hogwarts years as she sat there pushing eggs around her plate. If she had been paying attention to her two friends at the table she would have noticed them exchange concerned glances, neither were fond of how distracted their Hermione had been as of late but nothing they did pulled her from the haze. So, they just did what they could. They figured she would be back to normal once the exams were over.

The only problem with waiting was that Cissy had received a letter the other day detailing plans, plans that worried the two blondes. Apparently there were several bids for Cissy's hands and she would be meeting with one of them over break and they were both sure it was the front runner of the pack. The one her father was the most pleased with.

This wouldn't be an issue, if they didn't know that Hermione was spending break at the Castle. The letter basically told Cissy she wasn't going to get her way and she was, well upset was a mild term to how she felt. She didn't know what she would do when she met this person, she loved her Mia, she knew that for sure. She didn't want to live her life without Mia, she wanted no other to touch her and she was going to make sure that happened.

She wondered if she should pull Hermione aside and mention it, but every time they had alone time and Mia didn't have her nose in a book, well...it didn't, it wasn't time for conversation. This wasn't a conversation to have where people could overhear, so the couple of times she had tired to talk, well...She ended up pinned to the wall. A fact that Luci thought was just hilarious. And he disagreed with her about telling Mia, he thought she should let it play out and then tell her about it all. But Narcissa knew Mia would hate her hiding this. It was a problem without a solution. Especially since she knew there wouldn't be any alone time for the rest of the week.

Exams started after breakfast.

And then the week was gone...

It flew by. To Narcissa it seemed like she never saw her girlfriend. Well, the woman would be physically there, but her mind was elsewhere. It was unreal, the girl was constantly studying, more than a normal person ever did, especially a Slytherin. She wanted to pull her from it, and just have fun for an afternoon, but then she would remember the letter in bag, burning a hole. And then she would just sit down next to her lady and pull out her own book.

Just sitting next to her was a comfort. A comfort she relished in even when she would be leaving her love in the morning to go back to ancestral home for half a month. And at least now, it seemed like she had her love's attention, well mostly. Her Mia was barely conscious, she was sure her brunette beauty barely slept throughout the last week.

Narcissa turned to say something to her, to see she was out cold. And she just smiled softly as she pulled her closer to her. She was scared what would happen tomorrow when she met with her father, but that was tomorrow, tonight, tonight she was just going to snuggle up to Mia and try to relax. Try being the opportune word there.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night in an uncomfortable position with a warmth at her side. She blinked a couple of times before her vision cleared and she noticed a blanket draped over her and a set of arms curled around her. Another second past and she turned to see Cissy holding her, asleep and Hermione just smiled. She wanted to kiss her, but Bella's words rang in her head. There was no telling if or when someone would stroll into the common room, so she had to resist.

She took one hand and gently nudged her, to wake her. She wanted to just let her sleep and enjoy the warmth of being with her, even if she didn't deserve it. She did what she always did when faced with exams and she didn't really spend any time with Cissy before she went home for the holidays. She had wanted to, but, just she'd close a book and then she would feel like she was forgetting something and open it right back up.

Hermione had never done badly on an exam, and she didn't want to start now, especially now that she was staying in this time. She needed a future here, which included a career, and that meant good NEWT scores. Scores she would get at the end of next term. She would provide for Cissy, she would make sure she wanted for nothing and neither would their children.

"Hey," she said softly when Cissy started to wake, "We should probably sleep a couple of hours in an actual bed," Cissy just nodded before trying to right herself. Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight wince and she felt even worse. She needed to do better, and she would, when the Holidays were over. She would be a million times better then, she made that promise to herself as the two of them shrugged off the blanket and headed up to the dorms.

The morning came and the whole dorm was filled with excitement, it was time for break, the holidays. Presents. Going home. Hermione could hear the first years bubbling with excitement even as she covered her head with her blanket, why did they have to be loud! She wanted, like five more minutes of sleep, just five bloody minutes. But no. Because once the first years were up, then the second years and then the third and within moments the other seventh years were stumbling about making sure they were packed and heading for the showers.

When all the other girls were out, Hermione finally rolled out of bed and shrugged on some clothes before grabbing her extended bag and made sure everything was in order before following after her housemates and getting herself to look as presentable as possible. Even though she wanted to sleep, she really wanted to sleep still. Why couldn't she sleep? She pouted a little bit as she left the bathroom and grabbed her bag before looking around for Cissy.

She didn't see her, so the witch assumed she was in the common room, and low and behold when she got there. There was the blonde witch...muttering in the corner with the blond wizard. Hermione frowned and huffed a little bit, she didn't know what was going on but, honestly, well, she didn't care at the moment. She wanted food and maybe some strong tea. Yes, strong tea sounded marvelous.

Almost as if they sensed her desires the two blondes met up with her in the center of the common room and they headed to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Which was a rather somber affair; Narcissa was sitting there dreading the holidays, Hermione was grouchy, and Lucius seemed distracted, like his mind was focusing on something else. Not that the witches were paying attention.

And when the meal ended, the three of them headed out to the carriages, it was expected for the blondes to be there. They assumed Hermione was, well coming to say good bye, but then she climbed into the carriage and looked at them like they were crazy as they stood there confused, "Why aren't you getting in?" the brunette mumbled out, clearly still tired.

"But-" Cissy started as she just blinked and looked completely confused, which was odd, because she normally didn't show her emotions.

"I thought you were staying," Luci picked up the question and hopped into the carriage and offered his hand to Cissy. The other blonde took his hand and stepped in before shutting the door.

"Nooo," Hermione drew out the word, "We talked about this...my father sent me a letter saying that he was going to be out of the country for the Holidays." She watched the other two nod, "However, it wouldn't be..." she paused for a moment, "appropriate for me to stay at the Castle for the Holidays. He has arranged for me to stay with a family friend."

"You never said that or spoke about that..." Hermione could tell that Cissy was pissed, her voice was even and each word was spoken with care. "Where will you be staying?" There was the chipper tone, she was screwed.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, "He didn't say, umm, the letter said I would know who when I get to King's cross." Hermione could see Luci with his smug and amused look on his face.

"You are in the," he paused, "what's the saying," another pause, "right! In the dog house~"

She couldn't help be think the blonde wizard was right, she was in trouble. But she clearly remembered telling them..."I'm sorry, I really thought I said something, I swear, I just-"

"Got absorbed in your exams," there was a tiniest bit of sadness in her voice and it hurt.

"I have to get high marks, it's expected of me Cissy, if I don't..."

Cissy sighed, "I am aware," there was the cold look in her eyes. She fucked the situation. And now she had to find out how to fix it, not that she knew how. But she would, hopefully before she spent the holidays with some unknown pureblood family.

There wasn't anymore time for talk as the carriage stopped and the trio were off to board the train. It didn't take them long to find a nice compartment for themselves. The two witches sat across from each other and Luci sighed before muttering that he had business to take care of before shutting the door to the compartment and walking away. The two witches stared at him and chuckled. At this point they both knew he was heading out to snog his current lover, instead of dealing with their drama.

After a couple of seconds the chuckles ebbed away and Hermione lifted her wand and cast a set of strong locking charms and silencing spells before closing the blinds to the window. And once they had complete privacy, and Bella's words were no longer echoing in her head, she stood and stalked over to her girlfriend. She hovered just inches apart before saying softly, "I am sorry..."

"I know-" And just then the train lurched forward as it took off, propelling Hermione into Cissy's lap, straddling her thighs. It was that action that opened up the floodgates. Hermione launched herself forward and claimed her love's lips as her hands shot forward framing the blonde's face while Cissy's hands found her hips.

This was not a chaste kiss, it was all passion, lust, and anger. Hermione could feel Cissy's teeth racking against her bottom lip, ever so slightly, she could feel the blonde's nails digging into her sides drawing her ever closer. Hermione couldn't help but whimper into the kiss as she melted into the other girl's embrace. She had missed this, craved this through the whole week. And Merlin, she didn't ever want to go without this again.

Hermione could feel the Cissy's breasts pressed into her own, feel the other woman's heat against her own, her very taste was driving her insane. And she knew her panties wouldn't be salvageable after this little snogging session, not that she cared. She could never care. She was at a complete loss as to what was going on, and before she knew it, she was flipped on her back with Cissy hovering over her, with her thigh between her legs.

Cissy broke the kiss long enough to force Hermione to meet her gaze, "you will never lock me out like that again, you understand?" Hermione was about to speak, but instead all that left her throat was a whimper as her eyes rolled shut and her head tilted back. Somehow, by accident or design, Cissy's leg had nudged forward against her heated and wet core and felt, Hermione had no words. "Answer me."

And that tone, it just caused her to whimper, especially since Cissy was sick of waiting and moved forward to drag her teeth against the brunette's neck before growling ever so softly and with a deeper voice, whisper into Hermione's ear, "Now."

Hermione swallowed as she nodded, "Never," it was all she could manage. She was a ball of want and need. She wanted to reach up and touch Cissy, but if she did she wouldn't stop and a dirty train was not the place for their first time doing anything other than snogging, even this was new. But she needed release, she felt like she was a coiled ball of tension and all she wanted was to let the ball go.

"Good girl~" She purred out as she moved to worry Hermione's ear lobe between her teeth, and that was the breaking point for Hermione. Her hands launched up to Cissy's hips and quickly made their way under the blonde's shirt, and just the feeling of Cissy's pale, flushed skin against her hands was intoxicating as she lean up and claimed the blonde's lips in a searing kiss.

She had misjudged the situation. She had meant to be intimidating, to make it clear to Hermione that she wasn't someone to lock out. That she needed to be the other girl's partner, especially if her father was planning to try and pair her up with someone else. But the train moved weird and her leg slid up and pressed into her girlfriend's core and just the sound of that whimper...it set her off. She couldn't stop the chain reaction.

Narcissa could feel her Mia's calloused hands dancing patterns along her flushed skin, she could feel Mia's leg shifting until her thigh was pressed into her own core. She knew it would feel good just to rock against the girl, to move her own leg just a little bit so her thigh was pressed a little differently. But that would be a bad idea, if her father found out that she was rutting against another girl during the train ride home-

All thought left the blonde as she felt Mia's nails leaving pale red marks along her back as she moaned into the kiss. And just like that, she felt herself moving oh so slightly against the other witch's knee and Mia moving just so slight against her own. Merlin it felt so good. She couldn't help but moan, especially as she felt Mia moan into the kiss as well. It felt so good, she wanted more, she wanted to ripped her love's clothing from her body, to run her tongue along her lover's heated flesh.

But she couldn't do that, oh no, that would be crossing the line. Well the new line...because the normal line was well beyond crossed. They never did more than a few innocent touches before this, snogging, cuddling, maybe a wee bit more. But never had Mia's hands been under her clothing like this, never had she heard Mia moaning like this, or herself for that matter. Their bodies had never been this pressed together.

This must be the new line...right? Rutting against each other? She whimpered into Mia's lips as the brunette actually moved her thigh just a little bit. It felt so good, she wanted, no needed more. Especially as Mia's hands moved further up until they near the clasp of her bra, she could tell the other with was thinking about it, and in that moment Cissy wanted her to just do it. She wanted to feel her hands against her breasts, but the line...

Where was the line right now...She needed to know before she crossed it or they crossed it or someone walked in. No...that couldn't happen, Narcissa had seen the spell Mia cast, no one was entering their little world right now. Which was a good thing, because she couldn't back the moans, or stop her body from grinding her heated and soaking core against Mia's thigh as she felt Mia do the same thing to her own.

She knew it would feel so much better with flesh against flesh, with hands in place of legs, with her hands doing more than being tangled in Mia's hair and her witch painting her back with red marks. She knew that, but this felt so good, she couldn't help but feel like the real thing would just be, it would be literally amazing.

They were both panting as they rutted against each other, as the coiled tension slowly shifted to pure bliss. Before either girl knew it they were gasping, moaning and whimpering as that ball of tension uncoiled and they were sent into oblivion.

After a moment Cissy collapsed against her lover with a pleasant buzz in the back of her mind and a smile on her features.

Hermione smiled right back as she wrapped her arms against her love. She knew that was passed the line, but she couldn't stop herself, it just felt so good. And it didn't hurt anything, and Cissy was clearly happy and content, and if the other girl felt even half as good as she did. Well, she was sure her girlfriend would want this to happen again and again. There really were no words for how good she felt. And she knew it only got better from here, at least her reading told her that. And by reading, she meant romance novels that she would deny ever reading.

It was several minutes before the buzz started to filter away and the two girls realized several things, the first being that they needed to straighten up, or else Luci would walk in- Right the door. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly pulled herself away from Cissy. She didn't want to and missed the contact and warmth once even the slightest degree of separation was present. And with that separation the two girls situated their clothing and cast a couple of cleaning charms, to make themselves presentable.

And once everything was situated and they were sitting there awkwardly, both waiting for the other two talk, Hermione dropped the spell locking the door.

"Mia"

"Cissy"

They both spoke at the same time and turned bright red with a nervous chuckle. Neither knew what to say, they both knew they had to say something, but nothing really seemed right at that moment. And as Hermione opened her mouth to say something, anything, the door slid open and a slightly disheveled Luci walked in and sat across from them. Hermione felt a sense of peace, that they didn't need to discuss this quite yet. At least until Luci grinned, and not his normal grin, but a 'cat ate the cannery' type grin.

Hermione couldn't help but pale as Luci opened his mouth. He knew and she didn't know how he knew but she knew he did. Oh Merlin, what was he going to say or do..."So...I see you two are talking to each other again," he could see the confusion on their features, "Well, opposed to the near growling and hissing before I left." He laughed as they both of them looked away, "Not that I think you two did much talking while I was gone." He chuckled as they both paled and shifted a little bit. "And would you like a tip?" She could see the mischief in his eyes, "After a snogging session, I would glamor the marks."

He stared right at Cissy and the blonde woman just turned and glared at Hermione, "You marked me!?" She pulled a mirror from Merlin knows where and moved to smack Hermione in the shoulder, "How dare you! You have never-"

"You weren't complaining at the time! And there were a lot-"

"Oh now you want to talk!"

Luci sat back and just watched as the two of them screamed at each other and subtle cast a silencing charm around their compartment. He had a feeling there were several things that just needed to be said and before they were separated for two weeks, would be better.

"Oh please!-"

"Don't give me your attitude!"

"Oh, so I should take yours and just, what did you call me...hmm...a 'good girl'"

Hermione added air quotes and Lucius just sat there and blinked a couple of times. Lucius frowned as he took in the subtle things the girls forgot to clean up before he came in, like a discarded book on the floor, and well, the compartment. And then a realization washed over him, and he just chuckled as he stared at the girls. His laughter caused both girls to turn and face him, just in time for him to say, "you two shagged, didn't you!"

Both girls turned bright red and there didn't seem to be any words. He even watched as Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, and he couldn't stop laughing. He was about to tease them when Cissy spoke up, "No, we didn't, as you put it, shag," she scoffed and he just smirked as she continued in her cold, withdrawn voice, "I may not be experienced," the word was like venom, "as you are Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," she straightened her back a little, "But from what I know, shagging," the word was filled with disgust, "requires removing clothing, which we did not."

Hermione was bright red, and she considered running out the compartment at that moment. Not only did she never anticipate Cissy saying the word shagging, or Luci for that matter, but, the conversation was just so, embarrassing. She just wanted to fall into a hole.

"Oookay, sooo, what did you two lovely ladies get to, because even I can tell it wasn't just a snogging session." He was trying to goad them into saying it, and he was sure he could pull it off.

"Caan we..." Hermione bit her lip, "not talk about this," her voice was quiet and she hoped that they would drop it.

"Exactly, drop it." Cissy huffed a little bit, clearly expecting it to be dropped.

"Soo, you want me to drop it," he smirked, "and clothing stayed on, so, what did you to do...hmmm," he watched the two witches fidget a bit, "clearly groping and such, maybe more..."

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Lucius actually flinched when Cissy yelled that out, "you will drop it or else." It was her tone that made him shut right up. It wasn't the 'ice queen' tone she normally took when something was upsetting her, but she actually sounded like she was angry.

"Alright, Alright, your sex life is your sex life," he shrugged, "I'll accept details when the clothing actually comes off," he smirked, "let's talk about other things, like the Black Ball that will be held on Boxing day, I'm sure it will be extravagant and eventful."

From there the three of them talked about what they hoped the holidays would be filled with until the train stopped. The three of them were hesitant about leaving the train, there were several unknowns that were about to become known, and none of them thought they were ready for any of them.


	20. Chapter 19

Alright peoples, sorry about the vanishing act. I lost motivation and hit a hard bit of writer's block. I went from writing something, whether it was an rp post or part of this story or other random bits to not being able to write anything. I took a long break from writing in general and at the same time had my hours pick up at both my jobs, sometimes working 50-70 hours a week and then started grad school. Not my brightest moment. Stress was horrible and there was no free time. So, a decision was made and I cut at least one of the three things out. Now I'm just working my full time job and grad school, which will give me a couple of hours a week to write and with less stress my writer's block has lifted. And the lovely reviews asking for updates helped spark me back into writing and encouraged me to not abandon the story. I think you'll like the chapter, it's kind of a transition to an exciting bit.

They were one of the last groups to leave the train and it wasn't hard to spot Lucius' father; he was the only stuck up guy with bright blond hair. Lucius turned towards the two witches and smiled sadly before making his departure. Hermione watched as the two blond males left the platform without a word spoken between the two. Not that there was even a single word that needed to be said, Hermione was sure that Luci and his father would speak in the privacy of their home.

Now, where was she-

"Miss Blishwick," a rather large and intimidating man with pitch black hair and eyes, and a menacing aura called out her name. Hermione fought the urge to shudder as she met the man's eyes. He was terrifying, she didn't think she was going to be able to survive two weeks with this man alone, she hoped he had other children. Not that any of the children from the train were rushing over..."Naricissa, make the introductions."

Hermione turned and fought to keep the confused look from her eyes, "Yes father," father, wait..."This is Hermione Blishwick, my new associate from Hogwarts." Cissy met her gaze then, "Hermione this is my father Cygnus Black."

She fought to keep her expression neutral as she nodded and offered her hand to the intimidating male before her, "It is a pleasure to meet you," he took her hand and she swore a tremor ran through her spine, "I have heard a great many things about you."

His smile at that, it was chilling. Just, this man, he actually scared her and he wasn't even trying, "Oh, I am sure they are all good things."

"Only the best," her words were automatic, reflexive; things she knew Cissy had to say.

He chuckled ad smirked a little bit, "Your father said a great many things about you as well," the look he was giving her, it was almost calculating, like he was evaluating her, "Time will tell if they are all correct." He scoffed a little bit, "Let's go girls, Druella should have tea ready by now, best not be late."

She was staying with the Blacks over winter break. This wasn't going to end well...Her heart was racing as she walked with her intended; following after her father, towards the apparition point. How was she going to survive for two weeks in that household!? She had no prep time, no time to research, no time to memorize every custom and tradition. What if she miss-stepped? What if she let something slip out that she shouldn't? What if they figure out what literally just happened on the train and and and...she wanted to go back to the campus, this was just too much-

"Narcissa take Miss Blishwick's hand for a side along apparition," the way he spoke, it was cold and detached. She knew that he expected his words to followed as if they were law.

No words were spoken as Hermione felt a soft touch on her shoulder and then a pull at her belly button, before a loud crack deafened her for a moment. Hermione hated side-along's, they made her queasy and uncoordinated for a long couple of moments, but she could handle it better than most. Back in her past life she remembered Neville nearly passing out the first time he Side-along'ed during the war.

It was just a brief moment before Hermione found herself standing in front of what could only be described as an intimidating mansion. She couldn't remember ever seeing anything like this, sure she had seen the Malfoy mansion during the war, but it was beat down at the time. Sure, it was still impressive but it seemed like it was almost inviting when it wasn't a host to a slew of death eaters. This place, the place where her Cissy grew up, was dark and unnerving. It gave her chills and if she wasn't sure she was being watch she wouldn't have suppressed the shudder.

"Welcome to Black Mansion," she heard from beside her.

Hermione glanced over to see her beloved, her eyes were vacant, her face was as emotionless as her voice was. She didn't like that, she already missed her Cissy, but she also knew why she was like this. From what she knew from her time line and the talks she had with Bella, she knew how abusive and cruel their mother and father were if they stepped out of line in any way. She could see why; it was better for her to seem to be emotionless. "It is very lovely," she spoke with the same emotionless voice she heard from the blonde next to her as the doors seemed to open on their own.

She figured it was either a house elf or magic that was simply imbued into the house that opened the door. And even though she knew that she was still intrigued, she wanted to know how it opened and as she walked through the threshold she glanced around to see if there was a house elf near the doors, but she didn't see anything. However, she knew she couldn't cross that possibility off her short list of possible causes, as a house elf tied to the House of Black would most likely be abused and 'trained' to never really be seen.

It would make sense for it to be a house elf, but a spell component in the door that forces the door open when there are authorized guests, it would be a clear power display. And if she knew anything about the Black family they revolved around power; showing power, having power, being powerful. Hermione wondered if there was a way to find out, maybe she could ask Cissy later, if they were allowed to be alone for any length of time. But she really didn't want to wait, maybe she could ask on the sly? In a way that-

"Welcome home, Narcissa, how is Hogwarts going this year?" A deeper, yet musical voice resonated from in front of them.

Hermione tried to control her emotions and fought the to keep the shocked look from her features. She had been so focused on the door that she nearly forgot she was heading into, well, she would say lion's den but no one to come from this house has ever been a lion. But it didn't seem right to call it a serpent's den either, that was clearly the Slytherin Common Room at Hogwarts. No matter what she would call it, that was something to figure out later, she needed to be on her game and not be focusing on silly things. That could get her killed or worse found out.

"This year things are going well at Hogwarts." She paused and moved to introduce her, "And this Mother is my new acquaintance, Hermione Blishwick, she is a transfer student. Very bright and very skilled with a wand."

Hermione could tell this introduction was more important that the one to her father and it would make sense, her own 'father' would have spoken to Cygnus Black and 'sold' her by giving the key attractive qualities her knew her to have. Whether Cygnus spoke with Druella about them was another story. Hermione squared her shoulders and stood tall, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Black, you have a lovely home."

She watched as a slight smirk of a smile as she motioned for them to take a seat in the sitting room where there was a tea set already set up for the four of them. She halted for the briefest second wondering what the proper etiquette was in this situation, but before she could really put much thought behind it everyone just sat down so she followed suit. There were two small couches facing each other and a coffee table set up between them with the tea set on display. Cygnus and Druella took to one with no delay, which lead her to believe that her place was next to Cissy.

Before long the four of them each had a cup of tea in their hands and there was an almost relaxed silence between them as they sipped on their drinks. Hermione wasn't sure if she should speak or if she should wait for someone else to, or what they should talk about. Or if she should just sit here and just enjoy her tea, of course it was delicious. She hadn't had anything like this before, it was a perfect blend.

It was just a few more minutes before the silence became suffocating. Hermione just wanted it to end. For them to say something, ask something, make some sort of noise, just something but no the silence was deafening. This had to be some sort of power game or something, who can hold out the longest without a word, to deal with the silence. And then it happened, Druella broke the silence just as Hermione was taking a drink. "So, Ms. Blishwick, what is your exact intention with my daughter,"

Her voice was cold, sharp and piercing.

Hermione swallowed quickly, nearly chocking on the hot liquid and coming close to searing her throat. She didn't have a retort but she knew she had to say something, anything, she wasn't sure what, but she'd figure it out. However before she could lower her glass, Druella continued, "do you simply wish to marry her so you can bed her? Do you not wish to marry her, but your father is forcing it upon you? Or is she just the convenient for you; a woman of good stock who is interested in women?"

The brunette expected Cissy to speak up, but she heard nothing from the woman next to her, but she did feel her stiffen for the briefest moment. "It is none of those options," Hermione noticed a blank look of both of the people in front of her, "Narcissa took me under her wing when I came to campus this year, and through the months we spent together we became close." She knew she couldn't say what she wanted, but she had something, "we became close friends and then my father arrived informing me that it was time for me to choose my wife. He gave me a short period of time in which to do so before he would select one for me."

Hermione took a sip from her cup to soothe her nerves, "I approached Narcissa with my issue and after speaking with her, it was decided between us that there was worse than being married to one's good friend. I then approached my father and he approved." She watched as Druella and Cygnus digested the response and it seemed to be take over rather well. Especially since the conversation was dropped and moved to a lighter talk of school work and how the two of them were doing in their classes.

This conversation went a lot better and once they all finished their tea, they all stood and Druella began to show her around the mansion. Mostly the key things; where the dining room was, the library, the living area, the room she would be staying in through her stay as well as other key things she would need to know to get by. They ended the tour at Cygnus' study, where Cissy and Druella left them.

Cygnus poured them each a glass of fire whiskey before handing her a glass and taking a seat behind his desk. "I believe you are a good match for my daughter." Hermione felt a sense of relief as she took a sip from her glass, "Your family has the same noble beliefs that ours does, you are skill with a wand, you are bright, and have a great future in front of you. I expect my daughter to be treated well and a grandchild within a year of your marriage which will take place exactly two months after your graduation." She kept herself emotionless as he spoke and sipped her drink at his pause and he followed suit. "Is that agreeable?"

Hermione nodded, "It is sir." She had nothing more to say.

"Good now, go get settled and have my daughter give you a tour of the gardens, even in winter they are beautiful, or so my wife says." A clear dismissal, Hermione finished her drink, nodded and left the room. She didn't think there was anything more to be said and she really wanted to get away from the terrifying man that she had to share a home with for winter break. However, on the plus end, she was able to spend the winter holidays with Cissy, and that was truly a wonderful thing.


	21. Chapter 20

Hermione left in a daze, wondering exactly what had happened there. Cygnus didn't seem like she thought, Druella was. That woman was terrifying, but from what little she knew of Pureblood society, that was almost expected, in order for Druella to be a presence, maybe she had to be cut throat. Though, she was much more brash than she expected, Hermione bit her lip as she was lost in throat. Her facts weren't lining up and as she through, her head started to ache something fierce.

Without thought Hermione rubbed her temple as she continued to walk. She wished Bella was here, she wanted to confirm somethings with the oldest Black sister. From the way she spoke, she expected more from Cygnus, much worse, it almost seemed like he cared, but he was ready to sell Andromeda to a mad, sadistic man. There was more to this than she could see on the surface, he was more descriptive with the marriage and child bit, then the treating well part. Maybe it was tacked on for her benefit since she was a woman? Or maybe because her father was 'softer' than other purebloods?

Hermione huffed as her hand fell to her side, the little rub didn't seem to help with the throbbing headache. Maybe she needed something to munch on if her head was aching so badly. Or thinking less, people have said that in the past, but there was no much that needed figuring out, just she had to know the answer. Nothing seemed right here-

"Mia!" Hermione blinked for a couple of moments, "I expected you to be with my father longer, how did it go?" Hermione felt warmth spread from her hand as Cissy's hand slip into her own.

"It went well enough, he simply stated his expectations," She watched Cissy simply nod, "he suggested a tour of the gardens?" Hermione smiled as she tried to ignore the throbbing in the back of her skull, "Would you care to show me around?"

Hermione could see the light in Cissy's eyes as she nodded, thankfully Cissy was her normal self instead go the mask she was in front of her parents. "Well, the gardens are more beautiful in the spring but we do have a couple of winter blooming flowers and with the assistance of magic we are able to keep some blooms through the winter."

The brunette witch nodded a couple of times as they walked through the garden, she looked around as Cissy explained and pointed out a couple of flowers. However, Hermione saw none of them, even as she nodded in understanding, she was more interested in the magic that keep the lilies alive through the winter.

"And then the purple flowers come alive and sing songs at midnight hour," Cissy stopped and glared as Hermione simply nodded and said, 'uh-huh.' Hermione managed a couple more steps before she noticed Cissy wasn't following her anymore, just in time to hear a huff followed by, "Are you even listening to me?"

Hermione shifted her gaze and innocently said, "no?" Cissy rose her eye brow and Hermione sighed, "okay, maybe not everything, but honestly the magic that keeps the flowers alive is much more interesting than the actual flowers. Right? I know you agree with me~"

Cissy rolled her eyes and huffed for a moment, "fine, yes, but-"

"No buts, now, we can have a more interesting conversation about the spells and enchantments used, or we can debate about how I should have been listening," Hermione blinked for a moment as she felt a piercing pain behind her eye before shaking it off.

Cissy took a deep breath, "Well…."

The pair quickly shifted into a long debate about the spells necessary to keep the flowers alive until the sun started to set and nearly to the point where they needed to get ready for dinner. They only stopped because they both started to get cold through the warming spells, still with no true answers. Apparently Cissy's ancestors put those spells into effect 300 years ago and the house elves kept the spell work intact. The conversation quickly fell into spell theory as they moved inside and the potency of elf magic within the household. Hermione wanted to say something about house elf rights, but managed to keep her mouth shut for so many reasons.

They separated to prepare for the meal and from that point they were rather quiet as dinner was a somber affair. Hermione knew that it would be best if she was only vocal when spoken to, and that didn't pop up very often through dinner. Cygnus was rather quiet and Druella only asked about her specific spell work and accomplishments, so there were very, very few words were spoken through the meal. And after the meal, the duo headed to the library and actively looked for a book or two that might carry the answer to their quarries concerning the garden.

By the time the pair made their way upstairs for bed, neither had come up with an answer. They left it as a mystery for another day, they hoped that they would be able to continue the discussion tomorrow and the book search, however that was not in the cards for the pair. Especially, since Hermione woke with a barely contained whimper as pain and images flooded her vision.

Through the night, Hermione's dreams were filled with strange images. Images of a blond girl, green eyed boy with dark hair, and a shaggy haired boy and a sea of red heads, filled her mind. Images that could never be real; like a red headed child tormenting her, a shaggy haired boy picking her up, a blond girl using a soft tone to calm her before a troll stormed in and a bird on her uniform. By the time she awoke her head was literally throbbing and she was panting as she forced her face into pillow, it was so vivid and real.

She didn't understand any of them, she could only assume they were a part of a very realistic dream. But how could a dream feel so real and so, she hated to think, similar to her memories but not her memories. And her head, just freaking hurt. More than she had ever experienced, she could only assume it was a migraine, her mother had them on occasion. If she remembered correctly, which was hard at the moment, she would take some sort of pill and try to sleep through it? Maybe, she wasn't sure, it just hurt.

Hermione groaned as she reached for her wand to see what time it was and found that it was still three hours before she needed to be up. She groaned even louder and cast a pain numbing spell, for it to only fail. A couple of spells later and the pain only seemed to intensify. Another pained groan and she remembered a pain relief potion that should to the trick in her bag, she just had to get to her bag.

20 minutes later and Hermione was back to sleep at the bare minimum. And way too soon for her liking her alarm went off and she rolled herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom in a zombie mode. Her head thankfully hurt less but there was still a dull ache, a clear indication as to how the day was going to go. Especially sense every slight change in light hurt, and each step caused a flash of pain behind her right eye. After her shower, she thought about another pain potion but, well, the last one put her to sleep and she had to be down for breakfast in about 20 minutes.

She couldn't chance that. So, she took a deep breath, made herself presentable with a glamour here and there and headed down for a quiet meal. A quiet meal that only made matters so much worse. The quiet echoed through the room and caused the throbbing in her skull to intensify, even the quiet sound of their chewing made her want to flinch. And she was so thankful when the meal was over and she could escape the oppressive silence.

Hermione debated about heading back to her room, but before she made it to the stairs Cissy whisked her towards the library, "Are you alright?" she said quietly.

"Just a headache…." Hermione said with a sigh and a painful smile.

"Have you taken a potion for it?" Cissy said with sympathy in her voice.

"The pain potion put me back to sleep early this morning."

"Maybe a less potent potion, wait here," Cissy said, leaving her to rest in the quiet library. Hermione was going to just take a seat but she found herself wandering and after a few moments she had the oddest sense of déjà vu, almost like she had been here before. Hermione gasped in pain as she gripped her head as an intense pain radiated through her skull as a series of images rolled through her mind of a shaggy haired boy, a blond girl, and a green eyed boy were wandering this very library with her looking for a potion book.

"Mia?" Cissy walked up and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "you okay?" with no response, Cissy tilted Hermione's head back and poured the potion in. That seemed to grab Hermione's attention and pull her back to here and now. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded and took a seat in a nice comfy chair. "I'm just not feeling well…"

"Well, then we can just relax in here, we don't have to do anything until dinner, maybe just read here by the fire," Cissy said with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful," she said as she picked up a random book, a book about potions she swore she had never seen before, but looked eerily familiar.

They passed the afternoon sitting by the fire, although only one of them were actually reading; at least that was what Hermione believed. Hermione was simply staring at the pages and after a moment turning to the next to repeat the process; flip, look, stare, and flip. She didn't look over to Cissy, if she had she would have noticed the look of concern and the lack of page flips.

You see, Narcissa remembered a time just a couple of months ago when her betrothed was almost like this, only more withdrawn and in less pain. She was concerned, especially after she returned with the potion and with it seeming to have no effect on the brunette witch. She didn't know what she could do for her, if there was anything she could do. She knew that she couldn't give her something stronger if it was just going to put the other witch to sleep; her mother and father would not like for one of them to sleep through the day; no matter the reason. Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her book softly before placing it on the table in front of them, "Are you feeling any better?" She swore she could see the other girl flinch at her words. "How about some lunch?"

Narcissa noticed a small shrug and with that she summoned a house elf and asked for lunch for the two of them and another potion for Mia. She watched as Mia sipped on the potion before picking up a small finger sandwich and nibbling. She knew when the other girl was only doing something to appease her, and right now, she knew Mia was only eating to keep her from worrying. And saying something would accomplish nothing.

The blond witch knew there was more to this, but she also knew that pushing her witch would get her nothing. What was she to do? "I doubt my father informed you, but there will be a dinner party tomorrow evening to celebrate the holidays with some of the most to do families," she noticed a half nod and wince from Mia, "I believe that is where our engagement will be announced and if Bella's engagement isn't announced hers as well."

Hermione blinked a couple of times. That was news to her, she figured it would happen, just not this soon, through this soon was a good thing, right? It meant that things were going well and her new life could truly start; sooner rather than later. Though, there was many things to figure out with that life. Like, the Dark Lard, her stance with light and dark, these weird dreams, what she was going to do if she ever faced herself, and how many changes she wanted to make to the time line. So many things to worry about and thinking about them was just making matters worse.

She really needed to simply focus on one thing at a time, one littler thing. Like a holiday dinner where the two of them would be announced as engaged and so would…. Bella. That wasn't good. Bella was, misguided, but good at this time, but within years she would be crazed and at the side of the Dark Lord, could it be due to her marriage? Afterall, Andy was promised to a horrible person, what would stop Bella from being promised to a horrible man as well?

"Should I be worried about this dinner party?" She asked before taking another, very small bite of a sandwich.

"Not really, it will mostly be the Malfoys, Blacks, LeStranges, Carrows, and a couple of other families," Cissy shrugged, "mingling and such, I'm sure other families will have announcements to make as well, plenty of them have children coming of age." Hermione nodded, "I'm sure your father will send suitable attire for the occasion since it seems like he cannot be in attendance."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure it will be here any time," she was sure that would be arranged, "He would be here if he could, but business overseas required his attention." Her voice was quiet and empty sounding, she wasn't sure she cared that the man wouldn't be there, she was sure she didn't, and she was sure she should be expected to deal with her own engagement announcement on her own.

"Of course, things need to be taken care of," Cissy shrugged, "Hopefully your dress robes arrive soon, it would be for the best if we can coordinate colors," Hermione nodded, "How's your head feeling?"

"Still hurts," she was caught off guard by the change in topic, but not surprised by any means, "I'm sure it will pass."

**A/N: No matter how long it takes me to write a chapter I won't abandon this story;I can promise that. I will try to update more frequently from here on out, at least this than several months in between. Anyway, the headaches are leading up to something and next chapter will include the announcement of their engagements.


	22. Chapter 21

The headaches didn't get any better. If anything they intensified through the day and into the evening, it got to the point where the slightest movement, change in light or change in sound would cause her to wince. She did her best to hide the pain, for several reasons. The obvious being that she didn't want to worry Cissy, the other major reason being that she didn't want to be seen as weak in front of her future in-laws. She didn't want they to decided that she wasn't worthy of her daughter and call off the engagement before it was even announced.

So, she hid the intense pains with headache potion after headache potion and when those didn't even take even a small portion of the pain away, she switched to more potent pain potions. By the evening she was barely there, but she got through it and when even took hold she downed a very potent potion and hoped that sleep would help her recover. It didn't. It made things worse and thanks to the potion she was out cold. Nothing was going to wake up the brunette witch, at least until the potion ran its full course and burned itself out of her system.

And while she slept she was bombarded with images that were just crazy. The images from the previous evening were replayed with more detail. It was very much like a memory but it was contradictory to everything she knew. Ron was apparently more of an arse than could be believed and Harry grew up with his mother and father with a 'cousin' his own age with silver hair. And she was never friends with Ginny, if anything Ginny hated her.

But that couldn't be, no, no. She was close with all the Weasley's and the only silver haired boy was an arse, a pompous arse. She wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. Instead she watched both memories, she was sure they were memories by this point, play out in front of her, but they were wrong! She wanted them to go away, she wanted nothing to do with them. She wanted out of this personal hell, she wanted to be back in the library with Cissy in front of the fire speaking of the engagement.

It was ten in the morning. Mia had missed breakfast and father was upset, but that didn't compare to the look Narcissa saw in her mother's eyes. She did her best to explain that the brunette witch was ill yesterday and most likely took too much of her potion before bed, but that look. It was terrifying, especially when it was paired with the chilling tone of voice simply saying, 'then be a good little witch and do your job; have your future spouse on her feet for the dinner party.' Before she stood and left the table with an icy stance.

It wasn't the words that were terrifying, it was what they promised. If Hermione wasn't back to herself by the time the first guest arrived they would both be punished, and she didn't want to think of the punishment. Would they break the engagement and pair her with someone terrible? Would they cast curses on them? Would the punishment be physical, like a muggle? She was terrified. Her parents strove to be creative with their punishments.

She remembered one time Bella came home from Hogwarts, she couldn't remember what her sister had done, but she remembered what her punishment was. Bella had come back from her fourth year, the last year before she herself would join her sisters. She remembered her sister being excited, Dromada not so much, she couldn't remember why. She did remember that Bella said or did something, she had to have, because her sister spent a month of their summer holidays locked in a small closet being fed one small meal a day; something they wouldn't have considered giving the house elves.

After that Bella was different, well more different. More withdrawn and more crazed, she didn't realize it at the time but, Bella didn't leave the closet quite right. What would they do to them if she couldn't get her love back on her feet? Narcissa straightened her back and opened the door to see what she had to work with; she didn't want to think about what failure would imply.

It was clear Hermione hadn't woken up yet and wasn't in good shape. Her bed covers were pushed aside or on the floor, her sheet was barely still on the bed. Her body was flush and covered in sweat and a look of pain was etched in her love's sleeping face. The first step would be to get her awake and clean, so she summoned a house elf and requested a potion to reverse the effects of the pain potion as well as some cool water and sponge.

Narcissa administered the potion on the elf's return and began to gently run the cool, damp sponge over her love's flush skin as she waited for her to awaken. She didn't have to wait long before Mia opened her eyes, "Mia?"

Hermione flinched as daylight hit her eyes and Cissy's voice rang through her head. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and, what she assumed was cool water was doing nothing to dampen the fire. Her breath came to her in short pants as she tried to organize everything in her head, which felt like it was going to explode.

"Mia? I believe you are ill, I need to help you, can you tell me what your symptoms are?" Cissy said in a concerned tone as she ran the sponge along Hermione's skin.

Hermione wanted to say something, anything but she didn't know what to say, 'oh, just probably an issue with the time travel and the changes to the time line, ya know, nothing major.' She didn't think that would go over well and she wasn't ready to have the, 'I'm a muggle born from the future talk just yet,' she wasn't ready. So, what was she to say. Nothing, that's want.

So the silence filled the room. Nothing was said by either witch, both sharing a sad look. One with answers and one with questions. One in pain and the other wanting to take the pain away. Neither willing to back off or concede in any way. Both witches living up to the rumors of how stubborn they truly can be. At least until another witch came home, a witch just as stubborn as the brunette and blond, a with who happens to be a bit more 'persuasive' when trying to get information. A witch who was sent up to the pair the moment she arrived.

Bellatrix, in hopes of being a mood killer and to be able to tease her sister, didn't bother to knock before she opened the door. Though instead of walking in on her sister and her betrothed in the middle of something inappropriate, she walked into a rather awkward situation. A blind man could see the tension in the air, and it wasn't sexual, like one would expect. No, it was that thick, heavy tension where you just wanted to back out of the room and pretend you never saw it.

And of course, given the sacrifices she had made, Bellatrix was going to step in and fix the situation before things get worse. Bellatrix cleared her throat, "Ah, dear sister, and future sister in-law, anything you would like to share with the class?" she said with a shirk on her face.

And neither ever batted an eye, and only said one word each, "no."

Bellatrix nodded to herself and simply opened her mind to the pair to 'see' what was going on. First her sister, she noted the pain in watching Mia suffer, and how she wanted to help, the 'threat' from their parents and the confusion. What would be expected if Mia was suffering and hiding from something from her. So, now to Mia. A brief glimpse to Mia and Bellatrix's eyes widened in a pseudo panic. She REALLY needed to step in.

"Right, well, Cissy, I will take it from here," Cissy finally spun around to look her in the eye with a defiant glare. "Don't even say no, clearly she's sick, and I have a wider knowledge with potions and illness care, I did raise you. I helped with your illnesses."

Bellatrix watched as her sister's eyes frosted over and she simply nodded without a word and rushed from the room. She knew her sister was hurting because she couldn't help her love and she was sure this intervention was going to cause another rift between them, but she was the only one who could help Mia in time. And she needed to help her, or her sister was going to be in a not so happy marriage.

Once the door shut, Bellatrix quickly cast half a dozen privacy spells before sitting on the bed next to Mia, "Now, you need to be honest with me, very honest."

Hermione glared at her at for a couple of moments before nodding, after all what damage could it do to be honest. What could Bella ask that was so bad? Nothing right- "Are you from the future?" Right, so Bella could ask that kind of question. "You need to be honest, and trust me, alright?" Hermione could only see kindness in those eyes and she just bit her lip, she did trust the other witch, but with this information? Dumbledore told her not to let anyone know and Bella would cast her out if she knew the full truth, right? But maybe Bella could help.

"Yes." One word came from Hermione, it was weak and filled with pain and uncertainty.

Bella placed a hand on her forehead, "alright, I've read about this, and it's a temporal displacement, and given how close you are with the headmaster I've surprised he hasn't prepared you for this." She could see the confusion on Hermione's face, "or he didn't," Bella clenched her jaw, "Or he hoped that you would power through it or give up all your previous memories to give him an advantage for the future war."

Hermione listened as Bella let out a slew of curses, however she had no energy to really get the witch to relax and stop, but after a moment or two Bella calmed down and continued on, "Alright, I'll explain, visitors from the future obviously continue to contain their memories of the future with no changes unless they do something, no matter how minor, to change the timeline, then their memories change of the future.

Unless of course there are memories that the visitor does not want to lose. In that case the visitor's memories contain memories of their timeline and of the altered time line. This isn't a big deal so long as the visitor makes minor changes to the timeline or are here for a short stint. In your case, from what little glimpse I received, made huge changes and hopefully plan on staying."

Bella gave Hermione a chance to soak up that bit of information and reply a bit, "I may, well, did make big changes and there are memories that are not what I remember and I do plan on staying," her voice was weak but it was clear to Bella that she was being honest.

"Good, in that case, the visitor has until their conception to cast a certain spell, to help keep their mind stable," Bella paused, "Basically it rips you from all time lines and lets you simply exist here in this time. It will make it so you no longer experience in your memories the changes to the time line. You will keep what memories you have but gain no more of the future. Your memory at this point, of the future, will be your only memories of the future."

Bella paused for a moment, "you will no longer get 'updates' to the future, but these headaches will stop, the dreams will stop, and you can have a normal life here in the past. Understood?" Hermione nodded, "However the spell is more of a ritual and will take several hours to cast, we do not have enough time before the party tonight." Bella noted a look of panic, "however there is something I can do to ease the pain for a few hours, understood?" Hermione nodded with a relieved look on her face, "However, we must discuss the future."

Hermione paled a little bit, she was happy for the future relief and the immediate relief. And honestly she wasn't surprised with Dumbledore being manipulative to get his hands on some information from the future to avoid the future war, however she wasn't keen on sharing what she did know, after all this was Bellatrix LeStrange, or well will be. Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Mia," Bella said with a soft tone of voice, "I know some things from your own mind, and I don't care, you make my sister happy and I don't plan to share what you tell me with anyone, though eventually you should tell Cissy at some point."

Hermione fidgeted, "Okay, spell first?" she looked to Bella with a hopeful look.

Bella chuckled a little bit, "of course," the spell only took a few moments but when it was over Hermione's headache lessened greatly and the memories from the altered time line sank into the background.

"Thank you," Hermione straightened a little bit, "right, umm, so…I'm from the future, and well, not a pureblood…." Her voice trailed off, "or a half blood….."

"So, muggleborn?" Hermione nodded, "alright, like I've said in the past, I do not care about blood purity, you make my sister happy and honestly, well, to satisfy mother and father, all records in the timeline say you are a pure blood and that is what really, truly matters. Understand?" Hermione nodded with a look of relief, "Will you tell my sister?"

There was another look of panic on her face, "should I?"

"Eventually, yes, right now, not the best time, but you need to eventually," Bella stated.

Hermione nodded before continuing, "I was best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and on the side of the light when the Dark Lord went to war; Harry Potter was the one fated to kill him."

She watched Bella's expression and noted a look of curiosity, "And where was I in all this?" She had a good feeling as to what she expected.

"The Dark Lord's right hand and crazed from time spent in Azkaban," Hermione said in a quiet time of voice.

"Ah, well that explains why you were hesitant when you first met me, right and makes sense. My sister? Well, Cissy?" Bella asked with an eager tone.

"She married Luci and had a son named Draco, a real prat through school," Bella chuckled a little bit, "We never got along."

"Makes sense, I'm sure Cissy and Lucius would only want to have sex enough to create an heir and spoil him rotten," she chuckles a little bit, "well, I'm sure Cissy is anxious to know something, anything and we've been shut in here for over an hour know, so maybe enough story time for now, sound good?" Hermione nodded, "we'll talk again, I have a feeling you might need someone to talk to and help you adjust to this time line and being a pure blood."

Hermione smiled a little bit, and awkwardly reached out and hugged her future sister in law, she was truly happy and grateful. It felt like a weight was lifted, "Thank you."

Bella smiled, "of course, now get dressed and about for the day and I'll Cissy meet you in the library. And with that, Cissy left the room, with a lot on her mind and a lot to think about. And some decision to maybe re-think, or figure out. One thing was for sure though; things were not the same as they were when she woke up this morning and things will only become more complicated throughout the rest of the day and through tomorrow morning."

One thing was certain. Life wasn't anywhere near boring anymore.


	23. Chapter 22

It was a few minutes before she tried to leave her bed and go about her day. The moment her feet touched the floor she let out a gasp as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. Though her head was no longer was throbbing, her body, however was still fatigued; likely due to the restless night. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to go through the motions if she could barely walk. Hermione didn't need to be informed about pureblood dinner parties to know that she needed to look and act her best and strongest tonight. And hobbling about the house was not the way to do that.

Hermione huffed for a moment and through sheer determination she hobbled towards the shower to at least get herself cleaned up. The shower took much longer than usual but at least she was no longer soaked in sweat. So, she had that going for her now, that was something. Hermione sighed as she moved through the room wrapped in a towel, she hoped she had some sort of energy potion in her bag, anything to give her at least a little boost of energy to get through the day.

She plopped down on the bed, still wrapped in the towel, and sorted through her supply of potions. She found several headache potions, a couple of antidotes, a couple of different truth serums, some polyjuice potion, a dreamless sleep potion, and deep down at the bottom of the bag; a pepper-up potion. Hermione exhaled loudly with a look of relief on her features. If she rationed it through the day, she would have enough to just get herself to the end of the dinner party.

A sip of the potion and a jolt ran through her body and she felt like she could run a marathon. She smiled a little bit and threw something on and made her way down to the library to 'explain' to her betrothed. What to say, what to say, she couldn't tell her the truth, that wasn't going to work. Nope, so clearly a white lie was in order. After all, no one was ever hurt from a white lie, right?

Hermione found her blonde witch in the library curled up on the couch with a random book in her hands. A short walk and Hermione was sitting on the couch as well, "Anything interesting in there?"

Cissy looked up with her cold gaze and closed the book slowly, in such a way that clearly told the brunette that Cissy wasn't exactly too happy at the moment. She needed a good white lie, "Feeling better I see, so my sister had the magic touch?"

Translation, 'so, you'll tell my sister what's wrong with you but not me.' Yup, this isn't great. Hermione bit her lip for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't say that, she handed me a potion and gave me this look and simply said drink. I felt like I couldn't say no, and then I felt better." She noticed a very slight twitch at the corner of Cissy's eye and deduced that wasn't the right thing to say. Maybe she shouldn't have phrased it that way.

"So, my sister gave you something and without question you took it?" The way she said it, made it seem like Cissy was simply asking for clarification, her eyes clearly said, 'you trust my sister more than me.' She couldn't win, nope, she was screwed.

"Ya, she wouldn't hurt her sister's betrothed, and she did say she knew all about illnesses, why would I ask questions?" There logiced! Cissy couldn't-

"What if it wasn't something to hurt you, what if it altered something else," or she could question it more. Though there was more emotion in her voice now, like she was trying to say something without saying and clearly she was getting frustrated.

"Like what? What would she possible give me that would be of a concern," She just didn't get why this was so unbelievable, sure it was a lie but still! Why was Cissy questioning it so much! It was believable, at least.

"I don't know a love potion," Cissy blurted out and Hermione laughed a little bit.

"Why would she give me a love potion? She has no interest in me." Hermione didn't get why Cissy's mind went there.

"She did call you after class a lot, and she is the eldest, technically if she doesn't like her match she can petition to steal you from me and it wouldn't be as contested if you wanted to go to her," She huffed a little bit at the end of it.

Well that's news, it made sense that an elder sibling would have some sway in betrothals and she never really explained the staying after class. And well, in a way Bella did kinda try to seduce her, but only to assess her for Cissy. But Bella was truly straight, right? She did marry a male in the future but so did Cissy, no way two out of three Black sisters were interested in woman, right? "I promise Bella isn't trying to steal me from you. Why would she?"

Cissy sighed for a moment, unsure of how to explain how bad her sister's engagement will be. Or how badly she gets along with her sister, or the fact Bella had already threatened to steal her while they were still on campus. "I just worry."

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on Cissy and coaxed her into holding hands, "I know, and I worry about you, but this time there is nothing to worry about, okay?"

Hermione watched as Cissy took a deep breath and seemed to relax as they sat there. "Okay, we have a couple of hours still, how about we just relax here, just to make sure you don't over exert yourself."

The brunette nodded and prepared herself to spend the next couple of hours relaxing on the couch. While she deduced that Cissy still didn't really trust the situation, but that wasn't anything she could do about it. She'd have to fix it after the ritual was cast and she was severed from the future. After all she was convinced that Cissy truly had nothing to worry about, in regards to her sister. "Sounds like a plan," she stated plainly, leaving a lot unsaid between the pair of them.

They spent the hours in silence simply taking comfort from each other's proximity, each with a book in their hands. And when the clock turned to the appropriate hour, they parted from each other with soft words and moved towards their rooms to prepare for the dinner party. With Cissy knowing exactly what to expect and Hermione barely having the slightest clue. She knew that it would be fancy and every person there would be looking for a weakness to exploit or an alley to grab up while they could. She knew it would be a battlefield but not one she was used to.

She donned what could only be described as her armor for the evening; elegant dress robes and took a healthy swig from her pepper up potion before moving to do something with her hair. That was the part that took the longest, normally she would have the girls in Gryffindor tower to help her or if she was on better terms with Cissy she was sure that the blonde witch would help her. But that wasn't going to work out, no, she was on her own and that was fine. It left her to sort through her thoughts and organize things in such a way that she could shove it in the corner for the evening and deal with it tomorrow.

With her hair sorted she made her way to the main floor of the house and met up with the Black family and took her place next to Cissy. Her expression matched Cissy's for once; plain and cold, detached, with no emotion in sight. No words were spoken until the first guest arrived and the Blacks moved to greet them and welcome them, with a plastic expression, which did not clue her in on the internal politics of the families in the room.

Before long the Malfoys, LeStranges, Crabe, Goyle, Nott, Greengrass, Parkinson, and the rest of the Black family; which included Sirius, and those were the ones that she recognized. She did her best to hide her shock when she saw Sirius but she did glance over to Luci and she could see the hint of shock in his eyes upon seeing the other boy here. Thankfully the only reason she saw that brief glance of shock was due to the fact she was actively looking for it. And it took everything in her to find out what the boy knew, and the only reason she held off was because she knew she would be clued in before too long, all she would have to do was mingle and it was time for that anyway.

The brunette moved through the room with polite communication filled with gossip. Most wanted to know about her; why a Blishwick was in England and going to Hogwarts when they typically stayed out of England affairs, why she was with the Blacks for the Holidays, why she was here and her family wasn't, why she was hidden away, why this, why that, why, why, why. She was so sick of the same conversation after the third person walked up to her.

All she wanted to know was why Sirius was here and when it was socially acceptable to seek off with the other 'children' of the families present. She would much rather deal with her friends over the adults in the room, but unfortunately she didn't know and look here's the next one. Was this a Nott approaching her? Or maybe this was Parkinson, they both had a creeper look in their eye when she was 'introduced' and well she wasn't paying that much attention.

"Ah, Miss Blishwick," the man said with a smile before offering his hand, "a pleasant surprise to see you in this area, to my knowledge you haven't been in England since you were an infant."

Hermione took his hand and watched, suppressing a shudder, as he turned her hand and placed his lips softly on the back of her hand. "A pleasure to see you as well," she said tonelessly as she let her hand fall to her side when he released it. "Father felt we should travel with him with him as he went from country to country for work. My brother and I learned many things on those travels before we went to school."

"As I am sure, it is a great thing to be well traveled, leads to a more successful life and better contacts," Nott or Parkinson smiled, "I'd say that you would make a man very happy with those contacts but I believe that the rumors are true and a man will never know your touch."

What should she say to that? This sucks, she wanted to just walk off and not sit here and speak about her sexuality but no, she fell in love with a Pureblood. Sure, she could have fallen for a nice half-blood or muggleborn and still be happy but noooo Dumbledore decided to place her in the Snake's den and not tell her about the ritual needed to keep her from going insane-

Hermione nearly jumped when she felt a hand on the small of her back and a voice perk up behind her, "Of course not Mr. Parkinson," so that was his name, "Miss Blishwick is reserved for my sister's touch exclusively as I am sure you are well aware, and more than aware that will be announced before dinner."

"Of course Miss. Black, I take it Miss. Blishwick will be stolen from me know?" He smirked a little bit before turning to move from the pair of witches.

"It is time for her to make contacts with those of her own age," Bella stressed the word contact, before leading her over to the corner with Cissy and Luci. "Merlin I hate that man; I would have made it sooner but I was trying to figure out why my cousin is here."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows, not even Luci or my parents," Bella passed her off to Cissy and Hermione fell to her side. "Anyway, we have about an hour before announcements are made, so we'll find out then." Hermione watched as Bella's eyes shifted over to Luci, "Unless a certain blonde wants to fill us in?"

It was asked like a question but the tone of her voice made it clear it wasn't a question more of a demand for information, "Look, I don't know, I think my father might but he didn't think to inform me and never has Sirius." He sighed a little bit, "but for him to be here, it can't be good, I've never heard of a disowned Black being at one of these events."

There was a chilly moment of silence as Hermione stole a glance over to Sirius. In her time the man was laid back and a jokester but as he stood there next to his father and brother, he was anything but. He seemed cold detached, withdrawn. Something happened in the short time since school let out and she was almost terrified to find out what had happened to him. But something told her, she would find out eventually.

The hour flew by for the four of them. Hermione had expected Bella to vanish off into the crowd, but she stayed with the three of them. She figured it was due to her condition, and Bella wanting to stay close if her spell failed and she needed to fix the situation. It didn't really bother her and subconsciously she was probably relieved but, Hermione could tell the blond witch at her side wasn't happy with the company and the other blond in the group, could pick up on the hostility. Not that Luci said anything about it, most of his attention was on Sirius.

But like everyone else's focus in the room, it was torn from Sirius and to the center of the room at the clinking of a glass. "Welcome all," Cygnus said once all the focus was on him, "It is a pleasure to have all of you join us for the evening, I hope you have been enjoying yourself and will join us in welcoming future new members to our family."

There was a pause, "Both Orion and myself have engagement announcements, as I have two we agreed that I should go first." Another pause, "Narcissa and Hermione please join me," the pair of witches walked over towards Cygnus, "I am happy to announce the noble House of Blishwick and the noble House of Black will be united in marriage; their marriage will happen this summer after they have both graduated from Hogwarts."

Hermione watched as people took in the information, it seemed that everyone was taking it well, or well enough. There were a couple of mixed reactions to the news, but that was to be expected. Once Cygnus was done with his announcement it was clear the two of them were to fade back into the crowd, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus please join me," a pause while the two young adults walked over to him, "I am happy to announce the union of the noble House of Lestrange and the noble House of Black together through their marriage. The two will be wed sometime this summer, a date to be announced."

With that Cygnus and the pair faded into the background and Orion took the center of attention. "I know many of you are wondering about Sirius, last year he was disowned due to associating himself with those who held beliefs against the House of Black. My son however has renounced his ways and come back to the House of Black, I am proud to welcome him back," the man patted his son on the shoulder, "And I am proud to announce his match."

Hermione glanced over to Luci to see how he was taking the news, and well, he seemed a bit paler, "He will be wed this summer after he has graduated from Hogwarts," Hermione could feel the tension in the room, she wasn't sure anyone had any idea who he was engaged to. "I am proud to announce by summer's end The Noble House of Black and the Noble House Malfoy will be joined!" There was some shocked applause and a confused Luci as he was herded to Sirius' side. "My son will take the Malfoy name due to the Malfoy House having one son and myself having two."

Everyone seemed to accept that explanation, however Hermione had thoughts that it meant more that Orion still hadn't fully forgave his son and didn't think he deserved to hold the Black name. She almost felt like Sirius was 'sold' to Lucius just like Bella had been 'sold' to the LeStrange family and Cissy was almost 'sold' to Parkinson.

With that announcement done, everyone held quiet for a moment to see if anyone else had anything else to announce. And when no one else spoke up everyone went back to mingling and enjoying themselves. It wasn't long before Lucius, Hermione, Narcissa, Sirius, and Bellatrix found themselves in their own little niche of the room. Hermione was happy to see that Bella ditched LeStrange, and was concerned to see Luci glaring at Sirius.

Cissy was nearly pressed to her side and clearly intrigued to find out the gossip as Luci spoke, "Did you know?"

Sirius shrugged, "Not really."

"Were you ever planning to tell me about regaining your position?" Luci said with clenched teeth.

"When we got back to campus, if I survived what my father had planned for me," Sirius shrugged and gave a half smile

Luci tried to stay made but ended up sighing loudly and rolling his eyes, "Well at least you survived and I wasn't engaged to a prissy woman," Luci shuddered and the rest of the group just chuckled.

After a moment Luci smirked as he looked around, "You know what this really means?" Everyone was quiet, "Joint honey moons! We can all head somewhere tropical and enjoy a really nice villa," with that he went off on a tangent and the mood lightened up. The five of them relaxed around each other and they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening.

When the end of the night rolled around everyone parted ways and Hermione, Bella and Cissy made their way upstairs. Bella walked off silently towards her own room to prepare for tonight and Hermione walked Cissy to her room. Once they stood in front of the door, there was an awkward moment before Hermione internally sighed and pulled her witch into her arms for a hug and gave her a light peck, "I love you."

She watched Cissy blush bright red before saying quietly, "I love you too," as she returned the hug, "Good night."

Hermione smiled, "good night," before she turned and left her blond witch there to make her way to her own room. She walked into the room with a smile and that smile fell away when the door shut; not because of the twists and turns of the evening, the thought of Sirius and Luci in speedos, not the pseudo fight between herself and Cissy. Not it was the feel of privacy spells falling over the room and the sound of the door shutting behind her.

"'Bout time Hermione," Hermione's eyes fell to the black haired witch sitting on her bed, "this will not be pleasant, and for that I apologize young witch."

Hermione took a deep breath, the weight of the morning crashed back on her, "I understand," she said softly as she watched Bella walk over to her.

"I do promise however, that the pain will fade away and life can return to normal," Hermione nodded and then she felt a presence in her mind and then everything turned black.

A/N: A little longer of a chapter, hopefully it will be entertaining.


End file.
